My Song is Love
by Anjie
Summary: A fun little love story about the relationship between Bella and Edward. Bella and Edward try to pay each other back for all their teasing. Will they learn to just accept that love conquers all? Rated M to be safe. *Now Complete!*
1. CH 1: Waking up to Mr Lovely

**Disclaimers:**** The Twilight Series belongs rightfully to Stephenie Meyers. I am simply having a little fun with a series I adore so much. However, I would gladly buy Edward Cullen. Man, oh man, if only he were real...**

**This is my first story so be nice, review, and please enjoy!**

* * *

CH. 1

_Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh_

I kept hearing this noise against my ear and a very cool breeze against my eyes. I shifted to my left side thinking this would stop the painfully persistent irritating sounds.

_Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh Whoooooshhhhhh_

Nope. There it was again, annoying as ever.

"Edward would you just stop already!" I shouted throwing a pillow at the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on.

Edward, my sweet boyfriend of now going on one year, is not what you would call typical. Far from it. He is completely beautiful in everyway. He is highly intelligent, compassionate, loyal, and funny. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous standing at a slim but muscular 6'2 with reddish brown hair, golden topaz colored eyes, slight dimples, and a dashing smile. Girls of all ages would literarily stop and stare at Edward in mid step; hoping to grab his attention but he would just ignore them. The only person he loved more than anything for some extraordinary reason is me. He is a gentleman in everyway and perfect with one slight flaw. He is over 100 years old and will forever remain the ripe age of seventeen. Oh and did I forget to mention he is a vampire?

"For your benefit, I will pretend that the pillow actually hurt," Edward replied smirking at me with that delicious mouth of his.

"That makes me feel a lot better," I said trying to look angry but failing miserably. I hated how he could make me feel like I could melt into butter with that smile of his.

"Don't you know that I'd do anything for you? Just to hold you in my arms and try to make you laugh? But somehow I can't put you in the past," he said with an amused expression.

"I would really appreciate that if you hadn't just stole those lines from Simple Plan," I replied with a shake of my head smiling.

"Hey, they stole that from me. I wrote that song back in medical school while they were out kicking rocks in their diapers," he stated with a serious face. I looked at him searching his expression. I keep forgetting that he HAS been around for over 100 years…

"I'm kidding. You should have seen the look on your face! It was like you were really trying to figure out if I had written those lyrics or not. You are so beautiful," he said taking me in his arms.

"I wish you would stop saying that. I'm not beautiful," I whispered in his embrace.

"I wish you would stop saying that because you are the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. My sweet Bella," he told me in my ear with a sigh.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Not Bell, Jelly Belly, or Bells (although Charlie, my father, calls me this constantly). Just plain, old, unattractive Bella. I have never thought of myself as pretty or beautiful as Edward calls me. I stand at a strikingly average and slightly thin 5'4 with dark brown hair and brown eyes. I live with my father Charlie, the Chief of the police department, in Forks, Washington. I used to live with my mother Renee for most of my life in Phoenix but I decided to live with my father so that my mother could travel around with my stepfather Phil. I have been attending Forks high school for going on two years. My best friends are Edward (of course), Angela, and Alice (Edward's sister).

Edward's family has been living in Forks for going on three years. They are all vampires as well. Carlisle Cullen adopted all of Edward's other "siblings" with his wife Esme and is a great surgeon who works at the hospital. There is Emmett (one of the most muscular people I have ever seen besides a wrestler and funny as heck), his wife Rosalie (the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life and still hates my guts for some odd reason), Jasper (Alice's love with the power to feel and manipulate emotions), and my dear friend "Saint" Alice (also beautiful with the incredible and at times annoying power to predict the future).

"Well we better get going or we are going to be late for school," Edward said pulling away from me reluctantly.

"No stay here with me," I said pouting.

"Ah, don't start with that. You know I fall for it everytime..." he replied looking at me sweetly.

"There are plenty of things that we could do to past the time. I could think of a few things that would be so much better than school. How about I teach you a little bit of Biology right now?" I smirked at him batting my eyelashes playfully.

"Bella, you know we can't-" Edward tried to say with conviction.

I placed my lips on his collarbone and lightly kissed my way up his face. I slowly licked the tip of my tongue against the side of his mouth playfully and purposely missing his lips.

"Bella please," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Please what Edward," I replied knowing exactly what he wanted. I licked the other side of his mouth with my tongue.

"That's it!" He shouted and grabbed me by the hips and crushed his lips down on to mine. He kissed me until I felt as if I were about to die from the lack of oxygen. He let go of my lips with a light popping noise and stood from the bed.

"You better get dressed before we really are late for school. We only have thirty minutes," he said determined not too look at my lips.

"Fine but I am driving today," I said through swollen kissed lips still breathing heavy from the heated kisses.

"Oh no you are not. How many times do I have to tell you? We have to allow at least one hour for your granny driving abilities," he said with a slight lift from the corners of his mouth.

"Ha ha ha. I am only letting you get away with that comment for today because we really are going to be late if I don't hurry," I said glaring up at him gathering my clothes for the shower. As I prepared to walk out my bedroom door he called out to me.

"Wait I forgot to tell you something," he said walking closer to me.

I looked at him questioningly as he pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips near mine but not quite touching. He started breathing his sweet scent in my face and sensually rubbing his hands over my stomach. As he came closer to my breasts my breath became slightly uneven. Just when I thought he was about to touch me he stopped and I looked up at him.

"I will be waiting out by the car," he whispered to me softly and headed towards the window. He looked back one last time giving me a wink and he was gone.

My jaw dropped in amazement. I cannot believe him! He was close to…Grr! How dare he? Shaking my head I walked to the bathroom in silence. I started turning on the water to the shower, all the while thinking of a way to get him back.

"Oh Edward, Edward, Edward. Boy are you going to pay," I spoke softly to myself stepping into the shower.

* * *

**My first story posted! What did you think? Love it, hate it, want to kill it? Reviews are very much encouraged and welcomed! Merci beaucoup! **


	2. CH 2: Let the Games Begin

CH. 2

"What are you doing Bella?" asked Edward looking at me with curious eyes.

Glancing at the speedometer that showed that he was driving a normal 127 mph for him anyway, I replied, "I brought a cd that I would like to listen to if you don't mind?" I finally pulled the cd out of my backpack and handed it to him to put in the music player.

"Sure, tunege," Edward said taking the blank cd and popping it in the music player.

"Tunege?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"What you don't like my colloquialism? I got it from Juno. You still haven't seen it?! One of these days I am going to make you watch it. It's romantic and funny as heck," he responded looking at me with a shake of his head.

"Watching a pregnant sixteen year old for an entire two hours isn't my kind of film. Now, if she was pregnant and got turned into a zombie who attacked the town by popping out babies as bullets, that would be tolerable," I told him smiling at his expression.

"That is just…disturbing on so many different levels..." he whispered while he pressed play.

* * *

_If you want my future forget my past, _

_If you wanna get with me better make it fast, _

_Now don't go wasting my precious time, _

_Get your act together we could be just fine_

* * *

"Why?" he said giving me an incredulous stare.

"Because I know how much you like the Spice Girls. You probably had a secret fetish to become Baby or something," I replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Scary actually. She was more adventurous. Baby was just too much of a baby for me," he responded with a wink.

"Yeah well now I am just going to let you relive your Spice Girl glory days," I shouted turning up the music as loud as it could go and jumping out of the car as we pulled into his usual parking space at school.

* * *

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

* * *

"Bella!" Edward shouted turning the music down, slamming the car door, and running to catch up with me.

I looked behind my shoulder as I continued to head for the girls bathroom. Some of my classmates were giggling at Edward for his taste in music.

"I remember that song! 'I'll tell you what I want what I really really want'. Man I wish I had a boyfriend who wasn't scared enough to show off his sensitive side," a girl told her friend as I ran past her.

My plan was not working. This was not supposed to happen! Edward was supposed to be so embarrassed that he would regret teasing me earlier this morning. Instead it played out in his favor as everything usually does. With a shake of my head I slowed down to a walk.

"What was that about?!" Edward demanded finally catching up to me and lightly pulling me to him. As a vampire, Edward could run unnaturally fast but he had to slow down his pace today so that his speed wouldn't seem suspicious to every one else. "Were you trying to pay me back for earlier? Is that what this is about?" he asked with his signature smirk.

"Yes but it didn't go as well as I planned. If anything, I made all the girls love you even more," I replied with mock resentment.

Edward began looking around the school at the girls for a few seconds before looking at me with a wide grin on his face.

"What are they saying?!" I demanded at him wondering why he looked so smug.

"Its no big deal. They are just thinking about the things that they will never be allowed to do to me," he answered taking me in his arms.

"That _IS_ a big deal. I hate that you can read minds…" I whispered against him.

"I still can't read your mind unfortunately," he responded lightly brushings his hands against my hair.

"Good thing for that," I replied inhaling his beautiful scent.

While Edward's sister Alice had the ability to predict the future, Edward had the ability to read minds. Sometimes I liked to think of his ability as a gift, but there were some instances, like now, where I completely despised his ability. I didn't want any other girl thinking about him. Especially since we cannot do anything too physical without him believing that he would hurt me.

"Well, we better get going. The bell is about to ring in five seconds," he said pulling away from me and holding my hand as we walked to our first class together.

I leaned into him. I promised myself that I would not give up on trying to get him back for what he did earlier. If anything, I was even more determined.


	3. CH 3: Not So Innocent Bella

CH 3

"Okay class, please pull out your copies of _Wuthering Heights_ and we will start a discussion about chapter thirteen," our English teacher Ms. Galloway announced to the class.

I pulled out my book as well as a pen and paper. I began scribbling on the piece of paper instead of concentrating on the lesson. Edward looked at me curiously as I finished writing and handed him the note.

* * *

(**NOTE:** I WILL WRITE IN BOLD FOR BELLA AND ITALICS FOR EDWARD)

* * *

**Would you like to know what I am thinking?**

_Yes, please._

**I was thinking about how all of the girls were undressing you with their eyes earlier. All I wanted to do was dig their eyes out with my nails.**

_That would be a little too bloody don't you think? I'm sorry about what happened. You know that you are the only person that I could ever want._

**Really?**

_Of course._

**In that case, I will tell you what I was thinking about before those tramps ruined my day. I was thinking about you.**

_Yes?_

**Thinking about how much I wanted to be near you.**

_Yes?_

**Thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you.**

_Yes?_

**And taste your cock in my mouth.**

Edward immediately started coughing profusely out loud after reading the note.

"Mr. Cullen is there something wrong?" Mrs. Galloway asked Edward with concerned eyes.

"Umm no, nothing I am perfectly fine Mrs. Galloway," replied Edward shaking his head. I swear that if he could have blushed I know that he would have. Edward finished responding back and handed the note back to me.

_Bella, what has gotten into you?!_

**Nothing yet. That's my problem.**

Edward looked at me with disbelief shimmering in his eyes. He grabbed the note back from me and scribbled something back thrusting the paper in my hands.

_I cannot believe you just said that. Are you trying to get us in trouble?_

**No. I am trying to get a rise out of you if you know what I mean.**

_Well, it's working incredibly well._

**Good. I know what I would like to do with your particular problem. I would take you in my mouth and lick your cock up and down.**

_Please stop._

**And then I would deep throat you, making sure to take every part of you.**

_STOP NOW!_

"Ahh!!" Edward said loud enough for the class to hear. I looked down to see him putting one leg on top of the other. I could have sworn that I saw an outline of something straining against the crotch of his jeans.

"Mr. Cullen are you _SURE_ that you are alright?" Mrs. Galloway asked apprehensively.

"Actually no. Do you think that it would be okay for me to go to the nurse's office?" asked Edward pretending to pant.

"Yes, yes, of course. I hope you feel better," Mrs. Galloway said returning back to the class.

Edward passed me another note as he walked out of the classroom.

_This is far from over Isabella Marie Swan._

He used my full name. He has never done that before. I wondered what that could mean? I shook my head and started to pay attention to the discussion. Pay back was sweet. Or was it?

* * *

**Reviews are very much welcome! I will only continue to post the next chapters if people review and tell me how they like it. Don't you want to see what sexy Edward has in store for Bella? Then please review! **


	4. CH 4: Avoiding the Situation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** First off, sorry for the long awaited update but I wanted a few more reviews, which I got, so thank you for those reviewers I really appreciate it. Also, I had to watch my niece for these past couple of weeks; she just turned one so that was hectic. Anyways, here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

CH. 4

_BAM!_ I just fell on the gym floor for the second time today. I had gym class for my last period and it was going on about just as smoothly as possible for a klutz like me. I sat up just in time before I tripped over the soccer ball again. It was raining hard outside and we usually played indoors when the conditions were too bad.

I had just been thinking about what I was going to do after gym because I knew that Edward would be waiting for me. I shivered at the thought of what he had planned for me. I got it! I would go out the back door after gym and ask Angela if she could give me a ride home. Of course I would have to call Edward so that he wouldn't worry but I would have to call after we were a safe distance away from school. This worked out even better than I had thought it would.

_BAM! _I fell once again.

"Ms. Swan you're going to have to actually kick the ball if you want to graduate!" Mr. Stone shouted at me from across the room.

As much as I dislike Mr. Stone, he didn't bother me at the moment because I had a plan. A plan that was actually going to work this time. With a smirk on my face, I started running carefully across the gym floor.

­­­­­­­­­­­

"Hey Angela wait up!" I called after my friend Angela after gym period was over. I managed to come out alive with only one bruise on my arm this time.

"Hey Bella, how are you? Long time no see," replied Angela slowing down so that I could catch up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have just been really busy and everything. I was wondering if you would be able to give me a ride home today if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you?" I asked crossing my fingers lightly against my back.

"Umm okay sure, but don't you usually go home with Edward?" Angela asked slightly confused.

"Yeah about that. Let's just say my pay back plan kind of backfired and now I don't want to face the wrath of Edward Cullen," I said with an anxious expression my face.

"Well yeah sure I don't have a problem with giving you a ride home. Let's go; my car is just over here," Angela responded moving forward with me by her side.

If there were one particular quality that I liked most about Angela, it would have to be her carefree nature. If there was something you wanted to tell her, she was a great listener. If there were something that you wanted to keep to yourself, she would never hammer you for information. She was one of a kind, unlike my old friend Jessica. If you can call her a friend that is.

"Hey Angela! _Bella_," She stated with an annoyed and slightly curious expression.

"Hello Jessica," I replied politely while Angela waved opening the car and getting in the drivers seat.

"That's weird, where is Edward, Bella? I thought you two were attached at the hip," She announced with a smirk on her face.

"I wanted to go home with Angela today," I answered trying to end the conversation there but of course Jessica was not finished.

"Hmm. If I didn't know any better_-__(which she didn't, I answered in my head)_-I would say that you were hiding something from me_-__(wow isn't she observant?)_-," She said raising her eyebrows with creases growing on her forehead.

"Nothing is wrong Jessica I just wanted to hang out with Angela today," I replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

If there were one particular quality that I disliked the most about Jessica, it would have to be her nosy nature. Unlike Angela, she was only there whenever it was convenient for her and she was always there when you didn't want her to be. See, Jessica's problem was that she loved being the center of attention and that only worked if she knew all that was going on with me in particular, unfortunately. She was the first friend I had when I came here but the more I got to know what her intentions really were for becoming my friend, the more I disliked her. She is like that annoying fly that constantly buzzes around your ear and all you feel like doing is squashing it.

"I'm sorry but we really have to be going Jessica. I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour. I will call you later okay? Come on Bella," Angela announced starting the car and unlocking my side of the car.

"Okay, see you around Jessica," I said getting into the passengers side of the car.

"Okay but this discussion isn't over Isabella Swan," She called as we started pulling out the parking lot.

"Hey Angela I'm really sorry about this. You should have told me that you had a doctor's appointment. I would have walked or something," I said turning towards Angela in the passengers seat.

"I don't," She responded with a slight lift from the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks," I said smiling at her and turning to look outside the window. That was Angela, always there for you when you needed it.

* * *

"Thanks again and I will see you tomorrow at school!" I shouted back at Angela as I walked up to my doorstep.

"Anytime and good luck with Edward!" She shouted back at me with a knowing wink and driving away.

Yeah, good luck with Edward indeed. Sure I had managed to escape him for the moment. But I knew that he would be back.

"Darn it," I said to myself pulling my cell phone out of my backpack. I forgot to leave a message earlier.

"_Hey," _Edward's voice sounded into the phone.

"Hey sorry about earlier I was going to call-" I started saying.

"_You've reached Edward's phone. Please leave a message and I will get back to you when I can. Thanks goodbye," _Edwards voice sounded again as the message machine picked up with a beep.

"Hey Edward sorry about earlier but I didn't feel well and I had Angela take me home after school. I didn't want to worry you like I know you would so yeah. Umm I will call you later okay?" I said into the phone receiver and closed my cell with a snap. The lie sounded phony even to me but I couldn't think about that right now.

Man I hated his message machine. It was one of those message machines where the person replies and waits a second and then you actually think that they answered the phone so then you think its okay to start talking. Only their voice starts picking up again, telling you that they aren't available. Edward did it on purpose; at the suggestion of Emmet, who thought it would be the most hilarious thing ever. Apparently, I was the only person in the world who thought that it wasn't.

With a shake of my head I opened my front door, walked in, and closed it behind me. I began walking up the stairs to my room and stopping to open the door handle. I opened the door all the way and closed it behind me. I sighed and threw my backpack on the floor and turned around.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you," Edward said in that velvety, sexy voice of his with a huge smirk on his face.

My jaw dropped and I began to hyperventilate. No, no, no. This _cannot_ be good.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2:** **Yay the end of chapter four. I actually found this chapter extremely fun to write and the next chapter was fun as well but slightly tricky. I always wanted to write something with someone leaving a message on another's phone and then having that message be those tricky ones. My brother used to have a message machine like Edward's and I thought it was the most annoying thing ever and I just absolutely ****HAD**** to write a story about it. Well, what are you waiting for? Oh that's right, you are reading about me as I continue to ramble on. Okay I will stop. Chapter 5 is now up! **


	5. CH 5: Edward's Move

CH. 5

"Bella, are you okay?! I guess you really are sick! I got your message and I thought you were trying to cover up for attempting to ditch me. You should sit down," Edward said rushing through all of his words with concern evident on his beautiful face. He lifted me up before I could begin to speak and sat me down on my bed. He put his cold hand to my forehead checking for my temperature.

"I feel so horrible now. Here I was thinking of a way to get back at you while you're in so much pain. Man I am a horrible person. I'm so selfish!" He shouted at himself looking me over making sure that I wasn't going to faint or anything.

"Umm, can you please get me a glass of water?" I said trying to think of a way to get him out of the room so I could think.

"Of course, I will be right back. I am going to go to the store too and see about getting you some medicine," He replied kissing me on the forehead and running out the door.

I sighed deeply. Okay now I really was a _horrible_ person. I had to make him realize that I was really fine. I couldn't live with myself otherwise. Sighing again, I got up from my bed and began pacing around the room.

"Bella! What are you doing up? Go sit down on the bed!" Edward demanded with a bag from the pharmacy in his left hand and water in his right.

"Edward, look at me I am fine, really I am," I told him looking into his eyes.

"No you're not. You're lying," He said putting the bag down on the edge of the bed and walking towards me.

"Yes I am! Look I am lying to you but not about this. I lied when I left a message on the phone saying that I went home with Angela because I was sick. I'm really not sick, I just wanted you to think that so that I could avoid the whole scene in English today," I said pleading with him to realize that I was telling the truth.

"Now you are just delusional," He replied with a slight shake of his head and trying to take me into his arms.

"No, I'm not Edward Cullen! Fine if you won't listen to me then maybe I should just show you," I said with determination shimmering in my eyes.

I walked away from him and began jumping and hopping up and down across my bedroom.

"Bella, stop. What are you doing?" He asked me with anxious expression.

"See? Look I am perfectly fine," I responded while I continued to jump across the floor. Suddenly I tripped and fell over my backpack.

"Bella!" Edward shouted running to me on the floor.

"See, me falling all over the place is a normal thing," I answered looking at him with a happy expression on my face.

"I still think you are lying. However, I would feel a whole lot better if you at least sat down okay?" He said picking me up off of the floor and putting me on the bed once again.

"I got something from the store that I think will help," He told me as he reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle.

"Lotion?" I asked him with a curious expression.

"Yes. Now please turn around so I can rub your back. I think this will make you relax a little," He said as I turned around and put my shirt up some.

He slowly squeezed some lotion from the bottle and began rubbing my back sensually.

"You know what, this isn't working. Can you take your shirt off?" He asked stopping his movement on my back.

"What?!" I asked practically shouting in his ears.

He just responded by taking my shirt off of me himself. He squeezed more lotion from the bottle and began his sensual rubbing all over again.

"Does this feel better?" He whispered against my hair rubbing my shoulders.

"Yeah," I sighed through my partially opened lips.

He continued rubbing my back but changed directions by moving my bra straps down my arms. He started kissing my neck as he slowly moved towards my breast. His hands were now completely in my bra and he rubbed his lovely cold hands against my breast.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to sound demanding but failing miserably.

"Do you honestly think that I thought that you were sick? I'm really thankful that you lie so horribly. I don't know if I could take not being able to read your mind and you being able to lie well at the same time," He murmured against my neck while he lightly pinched my nipple.

"Oh Edward. I-I-I. Ahhh," I said sighing and feeling frustrated that I could not formulate a clear response. His hands just felt way too good to be real.

"What? I didn't quite catch that Bella," He whispered against the back of my neck.

"Just keeping going," I replied moving in time with the motions of his hands.

"Oh so you like this do you?" He said in a husky tone moving his hands across my breasts faster and even more sensually if that was possible.

"Yes. You know I do," I said moaning softly.

"And do you want me to stop?" He asked me sighing deeply as he watched his hands working their magic on my skin.

"No, don't ever stop," I said breathing roughly now.

"But Bella I'm going to have to stop soon," He said moving even faster with his hands.

"What? Why?" I asked slightly confused.

"Because if I time this correctly, Charlie is entering the house from his lunch break," He told me as he grabbed some lotion and rubbed some on my nipples.

"What?!" I said startled but at the same time not wanting his hands to stop their movement.

"He will be entering your room in ten seconds, my love," He answered me with a smile spreading across his face as he continued to rub me.

"Omg Edward?! What?! Now?!" I asked panting and starting to panic.

"Well now its about five seconds," Edward said starting to laugh lightly against my neck but continuing his movements.

Just when I was about to scream out of fright, he stopped his hands and jumped towards the window.

"I suggest that you throw your bed covers of yourself and pretend to be sleeping," He called to me turning towards the window.

I looked up at him with fear in my eyes and shaking considerably.

"Oh and Bella? Pay back served," He said one last time with a big grin stretching across his gorgeous face as he left.

Quickly I threw the covers over myself and pretended to sleep just as Charlie walked in. He looked at me and glanced around the room before closing the door behind him once again. I let out a rush of air that I didn't know I was holding.

"Edward, if you think this is the end. You are greatly mistaken," I said to myself out loud angrily before getting up and putting a shirt on.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Wow, what could Bella possibly have in store for Edward after that?! I don't know, well actually I do know but you don't so I guess if you really want to find out, you know what you have to do. Review, review, review please! The more reviews I get, the more incentive I get to want post chapter six, which I have on my computer by the way. I hope you enjoyed it so far! **


	6. CH 6: Meeting the Perfect Pawn

**Author's Note:** **First off, I would like to give a huge shout out to **MRS. RUFFOLO** who is an amazing and loyal reader and gave me a reason to want to keep posting. So thank you again **MRS. RUFFOLO** for your kind words and you're dedication to my story. **

**Okay so I am going to introduce Jacob Black into the story because he will make the story very interesting indeed. So I just wanted to give you all a heads up on that. Please review and enjoy! Thanks again everyone.**

* * *

CH. 6

I still felt frustrated as I descended down stairs after my much needed shower. My father had already left for work after his lunch break ended; so I was alone once again. Opening the fridge and popping open a bottle of Sprite, I tried to formulate a plan of how to get back at Edward. Thinking of his name made me shiver in delight and I felt my anger bubbling in my insides at the thought.

_Knock Knock. Ding Dong. Knock Knock. Ding Dong._

I wondered who in the world that could be. I knew it couldn't be Edward, the invincible coward.

_Knock Knock. Ding Dong. Knock Knock. Ding Dong._

"What do you want?!" I yelled opening the door even more frustrated if possible.

"Wow, thanks for the welcome. What's got your panties in a knot and when do you want me to remove them?" Jacob replied before walking inside and closing the door behind him.

"Jacob you perv! Is there ever a moment in your life where you _don't_ think about having sex all the time?" I asked going back to the kitchen with a shake of my head.

I looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. He really was concentrating on answering the question. Was it possible for him to have a change of heart?!

"No. Especially when it comes to you sweetheart," He answered with a smile, opening the fridge and grabbing a soda, salsa, and chips.

Jacob Black is a perverted, 6'7, black haired, brown eyed, sixteen-year-old from La Push. He was the one who told me a 'ridiculous' story about the Cullen's being vampires, which actually turned out to be true. He absolutely _loved _food. He could eat the amount of food that I consumed in a week in only a day. However, if there is one thing that he loves more than food, it's me. That's one of the many dilemma's I had acquired in my life. The major problem was that I loved him more than I should and I already have a boyfriend. But I know that no one compares to Edward but Jacob was a close second. Angela, Alice, and Edward are my best friends but Jacob is _the _best friend of my life I should say. You see, Jacob Black is a werewolf and my very best friend. I wouldn't trade that little perv for the world.

"Umm Jacob? Did you happen to go to school by chance today?" I asked him as I sat down and sipped my soda. I knew that he was lying. He went to school down in La Push and they got out at least half an hour later than we did.

"Yeah duh of course Bella. Why wouldn't I? Did I go to school she says," Jacob repeated to himself looking at anything but my face.

"No you didn't. You can't lie to me Jake. Trust me, I'm a horrible liar myself," I said with a frown and trying not to remember the incident with Edward earlier.

"Hey so where is the bloodsucker at anyways? I can smell that he was here. It reeks with his scent," He asserted tossing a chip in his mouth.

"He-He's just not here okay. Stop trying to change the subject," I said with determination shining on my face. For the life of me I still didn't understand why Jacob and Edward thought the other smelled so horrible. They both smelled perfectly fine to me. Edward smelled better than fine to me I thought with a shake of my head.

"Aww did the two lovebirds have a falling out? What did you do to him? Make him cry. Man how I would love to see that," Jacob said with a grin warming his face.

"You know, I just don't want to talk about it. It's between Edward and I okay? Why did you come here anyway? I know its not just to make fun of Edward and I. You could have done that on the phone," I said putting my soda down and looking him in the eyes.

"It wouldn't have received the full effect if it was on the phone. It's like trying to have phone sex. Yeah sure you may get off on what the other person is saying but it just takes too much imagination. It's fulfilling at the time but afterwards, your just wishing the other person were there. All you get is horrible results," He said dipping his chip in salsa before popping it into his mouth.

"I can't believe that I am going to ask this but when have you had phone sex? Did you call those sex line network thingies?" I asked with an amused expression on my face.

"No, of course not. Those things cost money. And it is not worth it let me tell you. I was with Embry when he tried it once and they're voices are not that arousing to be charging 2.00 a minute. Complete rip off," He replied with a wave of his hand.

"Okay. Then when did you have phone sex?" I asked again extremely curious for some odd reason.

"Oh all the time. You know when I'm on the phone with you and I keep making you repeat certain stuff over and over again? That's all the phone sex I need," Jacob responded throwing more chips into his mouth.

"What?!" I screamed spitting Sprite all over the kitchen.

"Honestly Bella come on. Isn't it pretty obvious? When I asked you to keep saying, 'yes Jacob', over and over again what did you think I was doing?" He said with a smirk on his face cleaning the Sprite from his arms.

"Omg that's what that rustling and shifting around in the background was about. I always wondered about that…" I said quietly. Jacob just nodded his head agreeing with me as if we were just having a causal conversation about the weather.

"Well you know what this means right? You are no longer allowed to call me, unless it is an emergency or we keep the conversation short. Knowing you however, you probably could get off in less than a minute," I said laughing at his angry expression.

"What?! That's just madness. I know I never should have told you that. And I can last longer than a minute thank you very much," He replied with fury.

"Wow okay sorry I didn't mean to bruise your male ego," I said raising my hands in surrender.

"And here I was coming over to be nice and ask you to go to the movies with me. Well you can just forget about-", Jacob tried to say before getting cut off.

"I would love to go to the movies with you Jake!" I exclaimed with a big smile on my face.

"Really? Wow alright well okay. Let's go," He said with disbelief adorning his face.

I smiled back at him grabbing my purse and walking out the door. This was going to be _perfect. _I knew that Edward would follow us to the movies and I could picture how jealous he would be. That would teach him to toy with me. What a wonderful day this has turned out to be.


	7. CH 7: I Wonder What Edward Thinks?

**Author's Note:** **Okay so I hope that you all don't hate me for putting Jacob in the story. I know for some reason that some people hate him. However, I like his character. He just makes the _Twilight_**** series funny in my opinion. I just think that Bella and Edward are meant to be and that Jacob is just the cute-great-best-friend-ever-from-next-door that you will always love no matter what. **

**Moving on, I just wanted to say that I have always hated it when that great story that you are reading is soooo amazing right and then the author only posted one chapter. Then they promise to post another one in the next few days so then you keep checking back every single day that week. Only to find out that they haven't posted and they don't end up posting again for another week. Grr, it just irritates me. It's like then don't make false promises…**

**So here is my promise to you (that won't be false). I promise to always post two chapters at a time when I do update and post. I know that I feel deprived when I'm reading stories and I see that only one gets posted. I want MORE! So I promise two chapters per post****. That is one promise I can make to you. There, I feel accomplished lolz. Okay so here is your next post and sorry for the long monologue of rambling. You will find that I tend to keep writing and writing. My English teacher's always hated that about me. They said that my stories/essays were like a never-ending epic of greatness but that it needed a close…. :shakes head and apologizes:**

* * *

CH. 7

"Hey, let's watch Juno," Jacob stated excitedly looking at the headline of movies playing at the theater.

"Hey, let's _not_ watch Juno," I replied back with mock excitement.

"Why not? I heard that it was a really good movie. Funny as heck," He said looking at me incredulously.

"Funny, Edward said the exact same thing," I said looking at him with a smile on my face.

"I agree with you. Let's not see that movie. It looks stupid," He said with a slight frown and anger flowing through his words.

I just smiled wider and started looking at other possible options. Anything that Edward liked, I knew Jacob would detest.

"Hey how about another scary zombie movie? I will buy popcorn," I said waiting for his reply.

"Okay sure. We can make fun of all the stupid people screaming like idiots again," He said smiling. His mood had lifted considerably.

Jacob bought the tickets and we headed into the theater. The zombie movie would be perfect. On the scary parts I could pretend to be scared and cuddle into Jake's arms. Boy, would Edward hate that!

"Aren't you going to get some popcorn?" Jacob asked anxiously. He was a sucker for food after all.

"Yeah okay, I will be right back," I said walking over to the food stand.

"Remember extra butter and get a big bucket. You know what? Better yet, you should probably get like two big buckets and a medium sized popcorn," He said yelling after me.

"Why would I get that much popcorn?" I asked turning around and looking at him incredulously.

"So that you could have a medium bag for yourself and the other two buckets can be for me," He said with a shy smirk lighting up his face.

"Jacob, you are so ridiculous," I said turning back to the food stand.

"Yeah but you know you love me!" He shouted back at me.

"Sure, sure," I said grinning and using his own phrase against him.

* * *

"Jake do you think you could ease up on the popcorn?" I asked looking at him with a frown on my face.

"Fine, I will _slow_ down my eating for you. It's not my fault if you don't like eating," Jacob said digging his hands into his second bucket of popcorn.

"It's not my fault that I don't eat like a pig," I replied back with a smirk.

He just stared at me for moment before going back to eating his popcorn and watching the movie again. We had been watching this ridiculous movie for twenty minutes now and there still weren't any 'scary' moments. I knew that it had to be soon. And there it was. The stupid blonde on the screen started walking into a black room by her self with no weapon in hand like an idiot. There was bound to be a zombie coming up to attack her soon. I mean how stupid could you be to walk into an empty room by yourself with crazy zombies on the loose?

'_Gaaaaaahhhhh'_, the zombie groaned as he grabbed the girl from behind and started chocking her. All the girls in the theater started screaming. Perfect.

"Oh Jake," I said out loud and hurling myself onto his warm chest.

"Ahaha omg. Did you see that stupid blonde, Bella? I mean how stupid could you be to walk into an empty room by yourself with crazy zombies on the loose?" He replied shaking with laughter and repeating what I had thought to myself earlier.

"That was soo horrible Jake!" I said trying again to get his attention. This was not going work if he didn't hug me back.

"Bella, dude, watch out I can't see the screen and the chick just got away from him," He said detaching me from himself.

Sighing in anger I leaned back into my seat. Wow, the one time that I would allow Jake to touch me is the one time he refuses to do anything about it. Great, this is just what I needed. I would just have to wait for another 'scary' part to make my move.

* * *

It was now one hour into the movie and I had tried three times to get Jacob to touch me with no avail. Okay Bella focus, I thought to myself. Another 'scary' part had just come up with the blonde finally getting her head chopped off by a zombie with an axe. If I weren't on a mission right now I would have been laughing my head off with Jacob.

"Oh Jake please that was really scary," I said trying to sound frightened and looking into his eyes.

"Bella _please_," He replied with a groan of annoyance.

"Jake," I said making fake tears come to my eyes.

"Whoa Bella you really are scared aren't you?" He asked finally looking at me with concern.

"Yes," I whispered with a nod.

"Come here Bella," He responded with in a comforting tone and opening his arms to hold me. "Do you want to go home or something," He whispered smelling my hair.

"No, just hold me okay?" I said burying myself into his chest with a smirk.

Suddenly I felt something hard hit against the back of our seats and I bounced out of Jake's embrace.

"What in the world was that?!" Jacob asked looking around the room for the source of the commotion.

"I don't know," I said looking around myself. I wondered if Edward really was here. Excitement started to build in my insides.

I grabbed onto Jacob's shirt and buried myself deeper onto his chest. He was still on alert from our previous attack but started to relax when I held him tighter.

"Jake you are so warm. I could stay in your arms forever," I said sighing and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I could too Bella," Jacob answered in a happy tone holding me to him closer.

* * *

_Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ went the sound of the sprinklers. 'Someone' had turned the fire alarm on and the sprinklers started going off.

"Ahh let's get out of here Bella," Jacob said bringing me closer to him and guiding me out of theater. I could have sworn I heard a growl from behind us.

Jacob and I started running out the theater and of course I had to trip like the klutz I am.

"Here, let me carry you. It will be faster," Jacob said picking me up and holding me in his arms.

I started to argue back but realized it would be better if 'someone' saw our interactions. Jacob ran with me out of the theater and we were out before everyone else started filling out of the theater. Jacob opened the passenger's door for me and sat me down in the seat.

"You okay Bella?" He asked looking at me with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, _really_. Thank you Jake," I said with a genuine smile on my face.

"Sure thing. Let's get home," He said kissing me on the cheek and closing my door. Normally, I wouldn't have let Jake touch me but I knew that Edward was watching from somewhere so I allowed it.

He got into the driver's side and started the engine. He looked at me again before he started pulling out of the parking space only to stop the brakes with brute force.

"What the heck is _he_ doing here?!" Jacob yelled angrily looking out the back window.

I turned around in my seat only to meet the black eyes of a vampire. Edward locked eyes with mine. A grim line was set on his face and his arms were crossed. He looked absolutely furious. My mouth opened up forming into a big 'O' and I started panting. Everything was going to be okay, right?

"_Bella_", Edward stated in a raspy angry tone.

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out in shock.

* * *

**Sheesh Bella can't take anything can she? Lesson learned I guess. If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen, lolz. Please review, review, review! Okay so I am setting some goals here. I want at least ****15 REVIEWS**** in order for me to post the next two chapters. That's not a lot to ask for… (runs away before the paper balls are thrown and whispers a thank you at the crowd) **


	8. CH 8: What Have I Done?

**Author's Note****:** **First off, I would like to thank all of you for the reviews! I really appreciate it because I just love hearing from you guys! So at first I didn't know whether I wanted the 15 reviews to be another 15 reviews on top of the other 7 that I already had or just make 15 reviews all together. I decided to be nice and just have it be 15 reviews altogether because personally, I really wanted to update. So thank you all once again I have exceeded my limit by making 19! **

**And now on to the story…**

* * *

CH. 8

I felt a very sharp pain in my head; a pounding that would not cease to go away no matter how hard I tried. I began to wonder how long I was out for. The last thing that I remembered was seeing Edward looking like he wanted to murder me and hearing his voice. He sounded so angry with me and I felt terrible about it. I would apologize to him as soon as I could gain consciousness. I tried to sit up but I found myself motionless. I could hear voices around me: Edward's was full of concern and Jacob's was full of well, umm, Jacob?

"Stop touching her, you are only making her colder. She's already soaked from the sprinklers that _you_ caused to go off because you were so jealous of us. Why don't you go run along like the horrible bloodsucker I know that you are. I'll warm her up," Jacob said bending over to touch me.

"Yeah I bet you would like that wouldn't you dog? I am not _ever_ going to let you touch her in that way unless she wants it. Now move so I can check to see if she is alright," Edward said looking sternly at Jacob.

"Oh trust me she wants it," Jake continued with a smirk.

"So bad that you have to trick her into repeating your words in order to get off? That's pretty sad, even by your standards. And I thought you could stoop no lower," Edward said with a shake of his head as he covered his jacket around me.

"Yeah well. Yeah well. Yeah well," Jacob stuttered trying to find a retort.

"Yeah well?" Edward asked with a grin lighting up his face.

"Stop reading my mind. Your sick you know that? You probably get off watching me get off," Jacob said with a look of disgust on his face.

"I know that's what _you_ wish for. Literarily, I know that's what you wish would happen. That's one tragedy that I have to endure every time I read your pitiful little puppy dog mind," Edward replied with a raise of his eyebrows. He began softly brushing his hands against my check in a relaxed fashion.

"No I don't shut up! No I don't! I do _not _think that. I have _never_ thought that. _Never_…," Jacob began telling himself rocking back and forth.

"Leave him alone Edward. Wow, I'm knocked out for less than five minutes and you guys already start getting horny off each other," I said with a smile finally waking up.

"No I didn't! No _we _didn't. _No_…," Jacob said with conviction and rocking back and forth even faster.

"I know Jacob. Edward was just messing with your mind," I said trying to reassure my best friend's manliness.

"Oh yeah I knew that. Yeah, duh, of course. Sure, sure. Stupid bloodsucker," Jacob said with a secret sigh of relief.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked with such compassion that I began to remember how guilty I felt all over again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look Edward, about what happened in the theater. I'm so sor-", I tried to get out before I was interrupted.

"Are you good enough to go home? I could get Carlisle if you wanted?" Edward asked completely disregarding my attempted apology.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Edward I-", I tried to get out once again.

"Good. Is it okay if Jacob takes you home? I didn't bring my car and I don't want to run with you in your condition," Edward said starting to stand up and pulling me up off the ground.

"Yeah sure but look _Edward_ I really need to-," I tried for the third time aching to get his attention. I was so confused. Why would he let Jacob take me home? I tried to convince myself that he was just concerned about me.

"I really should get going. Jacob, I expect you to take care of her?" Edward asserted turning to look at Jacob as he helped me into the passenger's side.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jacob replied with a shake of his head as he closed the door behind me and started walking to the driver's side. I knew that Jacob was still shook up about keeping his manliness in tact. Otherwise, I knew that he would have attempted to attack Edward as usual.

Edward looked at me one last time and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

I started to worry even more. Was he really that mad at me? Okay, so I might have gone a _little _too far with the movie scenario but I have never seen him look at me that way. He looked so lost…I felt horrible. I swore to myself that when I got home, I would make him understand that it was all a joke. He knew that I loved him right? Shaking my head I started staring out of the window as we passed down the street. I would see him tonight and everything would be okay.

"Ahh man. Those were the good old days. _If you wannabe my lover, you've got to get with my friends_," Jacob started singing as he turned up the volume on the radio and rolled down the windows.

I just continued to stare out the window. At any other time, I would have been laughing and joining in with Jake. But hearing the _Spice Girls_ reminded me of another cruel prank that I had tried to pull on Edward. Sighing, I slowly began wishing for some reassurance.

* * *

**This chapter might seem slightly depressing and not quite as light and funny as I am used to, but I must say that it **_**is**_** necessary. I needed to strike a conflict between Bella and Edward to make the story stronger (you will see). So don't worry, it is the same old boring me writing as usual; I just needed this to happen. So now that it's over, quick, go on to the next chapter so we can all be happy again. (Points and directs everyone to chapter 9)**


	9. CH 9: Apologies on Napkins

**Author's Note:** **So moving forward from that terribly depressing chapter. I thought that I would share something that I did this weekend that I found amusing and my friend found, well, just not amusing. Okay, so my friend picked me up in her car and as we were heading for the party that we were supposed to be going to that night, I started talking to her about her car. I told her that I loved the fact that she drove a Volvo and I was jealous because Edward drove a Volvo. She calmly asked me who this Edward was and I answered, Edward from **_**Twilight**_** of course! And she just stared at me for a moment before she told me that she has never heard of the series. Then I attacked her and told to read the books. She said she would **_**think**_** about it. After we got back from the party and we were about to enter her car again I said, hey its time to get into Volvo Edward! And she shook her head and said no. I said yes, your car will forever be called Volvo Edward. And she calmly told me that if I ever were to call her car that again I would be walking home. I said okay and climbed in the car and whispered, "Volvo Edward" to myself. Anyways, I found it amusing but maybe like my friend, all you want to do is tell me to shut up. Sorry for wasting your lives! So anyways moving on with the story…**

**This chapter was inspired by "Apologies on Napkins" by Archie Star. Great band, go check them out!**

* * *

CH. 9

I stabbed at my eggs and waffles and sighed deeply. Edward had not come over last night as he always did and I felt more depressed than ever. I wanted to call him so badly but I wanted him to have his space if he needed it. I was home alone once again. It was the weekend and my father decided to go fishing in La Push. Fishing was his favorite past time and who was I to deprive him of his hobby no matter how alone I felt. Sighing again, I slowly raised the fork with a piece of egg on it to my mouth.

_Knock Knock. Ding Dong. Knock Knock. Ding Dong. Knock Knock. Ding Dong. Knock Knock._

Dropping the fork I walked to the door. I knew it wouldn't have been Edward as much as I wish it were.

"Alice," I said trying to make a smile come to my face as I opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Hello Moppy," Alice said in a bright voice and sitting down at the kitchen table before I even closed the door.

"What brings you here?" I asked walking back to the kitchen table to join her.

"Well I had vision of you being depressed today and I thought to myself, no that just won't do. It's Saturday, you're young, you're beautiful and you need to be happy. You should really eat. I don't want Edward to attack me for not making you eat," Alice said looking at my half eaten plate of food.

"You talked to Edward? What did he say?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"Well, I only live with him you know. He was here all last night anyway so I didn't actually talk to him," She said looking down at my unpainted nails.

"He was here and I didn't even know it?! Well that's rude," I said sitting down at the table with a pout on my face.

"Anyways, on to a happier subject. Let's talk about nails and where you would like for me to do them," Alice said with a bright smile and resting her chin on her hands.

"Alice, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I don't want you to do my nails," I replied with a shake of my head.

"Well, I _am_ a vampire and I will live forever so I can assume, for all eternity. Now, let's go up to your room," She said picking me up and carrying me to my room in a flash.

Alice Cullen. What was there to say about Alice? She is the greatest friend a girl could have. If there were a way to make a lit up Christmas tree brighter, she would find a way for it to happen. She is always happy and caring and I love that about her. However, the visions she had really killed me at times. She knew about things that I didn't want nor would I ever want _anyone_ to know about. Knowing that I thought about Edward when I showered in the mornings sometimes was just one of the things that I didn't want her to know and I especially didn't want Edward to know.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_How was your shower Bella?" Edward asked sitting on my bed looking up at me with an innocent expression on his face._

"_The same as every other shower I have ever taken," I said as I sat down on the bed next to him and drying my hair with a towel._

"_Are you sure? Nothing I should know about?" Edward asked looking at me trying to repress a smile._

"_No. Should there be?" I asked in a confused tone._

"_Well, I mean was there anything _exciting_ in particular that I should maybe know about?" Edward asked with a small smile showing up on his handsome face._

"_Exciting? Edward, what in the world are you talking about? You're making me nervous," I said looking at anything but his face._

"_Maybe something about someone? Maybe something about me, perhaps?" He whispered to me softly raising my chin up to look into his face._

"_What do you know?" I asked as my heart started racing._

"_I might know just a little. Possibly that when you shower, you say my name. Possibly that when you shower, you keep whispering how much you wish I was there with you. Possibly that when you shower, you scream and moan just a bit about me being inside you. Those are just _little_ things that I know," He said with a huge smirk on his face._

"_How do you know that Edward?!" I asked with embarrassment as my cheeks started burning red._

"_You know I have this sister named Alice. Maybe you've heard of her?" He replied with a laugh._

"_That's not funny. Omg, I can't believe she saw that. I can't believe that she told you that!" I said throwing my towel on the ground about to run out the door to hide my embarrassment. Only I tripped over the towel and fell flat on the floor. Edward continued to howl in laughter. Sometimes I hated Alice's "gift"._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Bella, do you still have that blue nail polish that I bought you?" Alice asked as she dropped me on the bed.

"Its still at your house," I replied with triumph.

"Oh no you are not getting out of this one missy. I will be back in a few minutes _with_ the nail polish," Alice said with a point of her finger and running out of my bedroom door.

My smile fading, I decided to write down my apologies to Edward. I couldn't find paper so I used a napkin. Feeling like listening to music but still slightly depressed, I turned on "Kind of Perfect" by Armor for Sleep. And so began my apologies on napkins.

* * *

"God, what is this music?" Alice asked me with blue nail polish in her hand just arriving.

_C__an__ I just be something _

_S__omewhere__ in your room _

_B__ut__ you won't notice _

_M__aybe__ I'll be paper _

_Or books thrown on your floor _

_M__ove__ me when you want to_

I didn't respond and kept writing down my thoughts and listening to the music.

_Things__ can't be perfect _

_All the time _

_That__ I know _

_Sometimes__ we just have to let some things go_

"I am going to go into a premature death if I continue to listen to this any longer," Alice said turning the music off and grabbing my hands.

"Hey, I was listening to that. And I was writing my sorry note to Edward," I said slightly irritated.

"Apologies on napkins? Really? Nice touch Bella. Calm down, you and Edward will be fine," She replied unscrewing the nail polish.

"Really? Did you see that in a vision or something?" I asked feeling hopeful and almost willing to let her do my nails for the information.

"Let's ask the "great one" shall we?" Alice said sitting up and going to my closet. She returned a second later with the "great one" in her hands.

"Alice, I still don't understand why you need a magic eight ball to tell you the answers when you know them yourself," I said with a shake of my head.

"Shh, don't insult the "great one" or your answers may never be revealed," She said shaking the ball in her hands.

Throwing my hands in the air in mock surrender, I let her have her way. She would tell me the answer anyway. Plus, letting her have fun with the eight ball always amused me.

"Oh "great one" please tell me, will Edward and Bella's relationship be whole again?" Alice asked as she continued to shake the ball. She stopped and looked down at the ball.

"What does it say?" I asked leaning over trying to see the answer. It read, "Ask again later".

"Hmm. Let me try this again, its probably just tired," She said shaking it again.

"Yeah because inanimate objects get tired fast," I said with a roll of my eyes.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and continued to shake the ball. Finally, she looked down at it once again only for it to read, "I don't know".

"So much for the "great one" being great," I said with a laugh.

"Would you stop it? The "great one" does not enjoy hearing your laughter. Oh, by the way. Have you been having nice showers lately?" She asked as she shook the ball for the third time.

"Fine you win," I said as I started to blush.

The ball finally read, "Yes". This seemed to satisfy Alice because she smiled brightly and began painting my nails.

"So what does that mean exactly? Alice, come on what's going to happen? I need more than just a yes," I said looking down as she painted my nails.

"I suggest that you come by my house later and bring your little napkins with you," She said with a smile on her face as she moved to my other hand.

"Thanks Alice," I said smiling brightly back at her. Suddenly, the phone rang and I made a grab for it.

"Hello?" I said putting the phone to my ear.

"I wonder why I didn't see that coming," Alice said with a slight frown as she continued to paint my nails.

"Hey Bella," Jacob answered on the other line.

"Oh no wonder," She said shaking her head in frustration. She was never able to receive clear visions where a werewolf was involved.

"Whatsup Jacob?" I said into the receiver.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if everything was alright with you?" He responded.

"Yes, Jacob. I'm fine," I said watching Alice do my nails.

"Oh that's good. So you sure everything's cool?" He asked again roughly.

"Yes Jacob didn't I just say that?" I asked confused.

"You did? I didn't hear you. Do you think you could say it again but slower this time," He asked as I heard rustling in the background.

"Yes Jacob?" I repeated again completely confused.

"Can you say that again but louder now? I didn't hear you," He said breathlessly.

"Yes Jacob? Is that good for you? Can you hear me okay?" I asked beginning to wonder if my phone wasn't working.

"Omg honestly Bella. You are so oblivious. He is jacking off to your voice," Alice explained to me screwing the nail polish cap back on as she shook of her head.

"What?! Jacob you perv! Is that what your doing?" I said outraged.

"Well, not now thanks to skinny bloodsucker," He replied slightly put out.

"I can't believe you. I said no more phone sex!" I said yelling at him.

"Sure, sure. But can you do me one last favor?" Jacob asked me finally giving in.

"Yeah?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Can you answer me this? We are still friends, right?" Jacob asked with mock sadness.

"Yes Jacob," I answered back at him.

Alice just sighed beside me with another shake of her head.

* * *

**That was such a fun chapter to write! Sorry that it was extra long but I just could **_**not**_** stop writing! I was afraid that I was going to have a writer's block too. Luckily, I didn't. Silly Bella is so oblivious. Okay so I would like to reach ****25 REVIEWS****, before my next post. If you want an update, please review, review, review! Oh and for those of you who put me on your alert list and added me as a favorite, I greatly appreciate it but can you please, please review as well? Thank you all so much. You have been great! (Applauds loudly for all her reviewers/readers) **


	10. CH 10: I'm Positive This Plan Will Work

**Author's Note****:** **Wow, so I didn't think that I would reach 25 reviews this quickly. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really, really appreciate it! And just like I promised, here are the next two chapters for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!**

* * *

CH. 10

"Hey, so do you want me to take you to our house so you can work things out with Edward?" Alice asked me.

I had just finished hanging up with Jake, or Mr. Perv, as I like to call him now. As hard as I tried to be angry with Jacob, I couldn't. And it wasn't helping matters with Alice still laughing about my obliviousness to the phone conversation. She told me that she wanted to teach me a crash course about the fundamentals of sex. I profusely and respectfully declined the offer. The last thing I needed was to give 'Saint' Alice something else to go back and tell Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

"No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I'll drive myself over there later on tonight. I still need to workout exactly what I'm going to say," I told Alice with a frown coming to my face.

"Bella, it will be fine. Remember, whatever the "great one" says goes," Alice said skipping to my bedroom door.

"And what exactly did it say again? Oh yeah that's right. I should ask again later, then wait for the "great one" to tell me that it doesn't know, and then possibly yes I will make up with Edward. That sounds so reassuring," I said sarcastically sitting down on my bed.

"What you really need to do is calm down. Do you want me to bring Jasper back here to help you?" She asked turning away from the door.

"NO! That would just get Edward worried and I don't want that," I said standing up.

"Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion. Honestly, just relax. Everything is going to be fine. You worry way too much. Just come by later tonight and be sure to bring your napkins with you," She said turning towards the door again.

"Alright," I said sighing and lying back against the pillows.

"Oh and one more thing. Be sure to clean the "great one" with a smooth cloth. You know how much it likes getting pampered," She said opening the door and walking out.

"Crazy vampires. Now, what did I do with that nail polish remover?" I murmured looking around the room.

"I heard that! You will _not_ remove that nail polish or so help me I will tell Edward about your next shower adventure. And trust me, you do _not_ want him to hear about _this_ one," Alice called from downstairs.

"Grr. You are so evil, I will get you back for this Alice Cullen!" I shouted and throwing myself against the pillows.

"Oh go call Jacob and let him jack off to your voice again," Alice giggled closing the front door behind her.

I threw my pillow at my bedroom door. I knew that it was useless but it still made me feel better. I got up from my bed and went over to my desk where my notes laid. I looked over them with a small smile coming to my face. I started formulating a plan to make up with Edward and this time, it was going to work.

* * *

**I wonder what Bella is thinking of now? Knowing her, something will have to go wrong. Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be better. It's from Edward's POV so go check it out! **


	11. CH 11: We Might As Well Be Strangers

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so this chapter is going to be from Edward's point of view just to let you know as a heads up. I will be introducing all of the Cullen's into the story. Again I repeat, ****THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE FROM EDWARD'S POV****. Just so you guys don't get confused thinking its Bella. Enjoy! **

**This chapter was inspired by **_**"We Might As Well Be Strangers"**_** from **_**Keane**_**.**

* * *

CH. 11 _Edward's POV_

"Ahh," I sighed out loud.

I was at home watching t.v. with my two brother's Emmett and Jasper. I was still extremely depressed about seeing Jacob with Bella. In my heart, I know that Bella truly wants be with me but there is still the fact that she loves him. And more than she was willing to admit to me. I know that she was just getting back at me for my previous teasing but she had taken it to a whole different level with that move in theater.

All I could remember was venom coming to my mouth as I saw Jacob put his arms around Bella and worse than that, seeing Bella move deeper into them. It took all of my will power to continue to sit in my seat and not attack Jacob. That was the most venom I had to swallow back into my mouth in my entire existence.

"Ahh," I sighed again out loud.

I mean how could she do this to me? I felt like I didn't even know her anymore. My Bella would never have _intentionally_ hurt me. As much as I would like to be mad at her, I can't. I loved her too much for that. All I wanted to do was run to her house and take her into my arms.

"Ahh," I sighed out loud for the third time.

"For the life me. We heard you Edward, we freaking heard you. Stop sighing already. You act like it's the end of the world," Emmett yelled at me taking his eyes from the t.v.

"Edward calm down it will be fine. Just go talk to Bella. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you. You know that's not like her," Jasper said putting a reassuring hand on my arm. Immediately I felt the effects of his calming touch.

"I know that Jasper. And that's what's scaring me. Maybe I really don't know her as well as I thought I did," I said in a calm voice even though I felt like expressing nothing but pain.

"You know what your problem is man? You need to get laid. You just aren't getting any. It will make you feel a whole lot better. Rose and I do it at least three times a day and it makes all the difference in the world," Emmett said turning towards me.

"You know Emmett I really didn't need to know that. And sex has nothing to do with it. I have been _'deprived'_ of it my whole life as you like to say, and I've been perfectly fine," I asserted.

"_Psh, yeah right. He is so sexually frustrated that it's getting on everyone's nerves. I mean for god's sake, she could at least give him a blow job," Emmett thought to himself._

"Emmett! That was so rude and uncalled for. I would never want nor _ask_ that of Bella," I growled at him.

"Emmett, that was pushing the line a little bit," Jasper said scolding him.

I sat back down further into the couch. I have always related better to Jasper. He reminded me so much of his wife Alice whom I adored completely. I could talk to her about anything.

"_However, that is a little strange. I mean not wanting oral from your lover. He isn't gay or anything I know that for sure. He gets a woody every time Bella even touches him a little more sensually than usual. But still…," Jasper secretly thought to himself._

"Jasper not you too!" I shouted staring at him in disbelief. He just looked at me shrugging his shoulders.

"What? What did he say? I want to know, I want to know," Emmett said jumping up and down like a little boy excited on Christmas.

"He was wondering if I was gay or not," I responded shaking my head in anger.

"I have always wondered that myself," Emmett replied howling with laughter.

"What?!" I exclaimed in horror.

"Well, I mean what guy _doesn't_ want a bj from their lover? That's just odd. Not natural. Not even for a vampire. Not for anyone," Emmett said clutching his stomach laughing so hard.

"Well for your information I'm not gay okay. I mean, I'm with Bella for crying out loud!" I shouted at them.

"Honestly though, you've never at least _thought_ about it Edward?" Jasper asked with genuine curiosity.

"That's none of your business," I said breathing deeply.

"Well there's always one-way to tell if he truly is or isn't," Emmett said taking the remote and changing the channel to some type of porn channel.

"Emmett, no what are you doing?!" I said trying to take the remote back from him.

"Calm down man its only soft core. You don't even see penetration or anything," Emmett replied holding the remote securely to his chest.

Jasper just smiled and looked at me sympathetically. I rolled my eyes and tried to humor Emmett. We continued to watch for a few minutes before Emmett got frustrated and flipped the channel to pay-per-view.

"Cinemax just does _not_ cut it. We need you to seem some hardcore," Emmett said pressing the button that paid for the movie.

After about ten minutes of watching a trampy girl lick some guy with whip cream all over him, I got up out of frustration. I could never picture my sweet Bella doing something like this to me.

"I can't take this anymore," I said turning away from the screen.

"Well shut up and don't ruin this for the rest of us fruitcake," Emmett said turning back to the screen. I watched him for a few seconds wondering what he was thinking. I didn't have long to wait before I could hear his thoughts.

"_Man that is so freaking hot! I wonder if Rose would do this to me. I should go buy some whip cream. She could lick me all the way down to…" Emmett's perverted thoughts trailed on._

I shook my head in disgust trying not to think about my brother and sister doing _that_. If I couldn't picture Bella and myself doing it, I sure as heck didn't want to see my siblings doing it.

"Hey Edward, why don't you go play piano or something?" Jasper suggested sensing my unease.

"Yeah okay. Good idea, thanks Jasper," I said walking towards the piano and sitting down at the stool. I placed my fingers over the keys and began singing and playing. I played "W_e Might As Well Be Strangers" _by _Keane_.

_I don't know your face no more_

_Or feel the touch that I adore_

_I don't know your face no more_

_It's just a place I'm looking for_

_We might as well be strangers in another town_

_We might as well be living in a different world_

_We might as well..._

_We might as well..._

_We might as well..._

"_You ask a guy to play a song and he ends up playing the most depressing song in the world. I never should have asked him to start playing. Maybe I should just calm him again…"Jasper debated with himself in his head._

"_Oh for the love of. What in the world is he _playing_? I turn on porn for him and what does he do? Go play depressing-I-want-to-drown-in-my-sorrow-and-kill-myself-slowly songs on the piano. Who the heck got him that piano anyway? Oh yeah it was Carlisle. Man I have _got_ to have a talk with him about that. Giving a piano to a depressed person is like handing a knife over to a suicidal person," Emmett scolded in his head._

_I don't know your thoughts these days_

_We're strangers in an empty space_

_I don't understand your heart_

_It's easier to be apart_

_We might as well be strangers in another town_

_We might as well be living in another time_

_We might as well..._

_We might as well..._

_We might as well be strangers! Be strangers_

I continued to play trying not to let they're thoughts bother me. Suddenly, Emmett got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to the piano.

"Man this is my jam! Let me get in on this next verse," Emmett said standing closer to me by the piano. I let him take the next verse, looking at him with confusion.

"_For all I know of you now. For all I know of you now. For all I….omg look at me I'm Edward. CUT MY WRIST AND BLACK MY EYES BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO DIE!!" _Emmett shouted the words and laughing hysterically.

"Emmett now that was not very nice. Edward's a very emotional person. Let him be," Esme called walking down the stairs.

"_Oh crap the porn!" Emmett shouted in his mind._

We all watched as he ran towards the couch and dived for the remote. The scene was of the girl finally heading down south to the man's other region as he urged her on. Jasper and I started laughing out loud as Emmett turned the t.v. off. Esme stared at us with curiosity marking her beautiful features.

"Thank you for making him stop Emmett. I heard enough horribly depressing music at Bella's," Alice said closing the garage door behind her.

"You went to Bella's today and she was listening to depressing music?" I said standing up and walking over to Alice in a rush.

"Yeah. I think it was talking about 'things not being perfect all the time'," Alice recited the words dropping her bag on the kitchen counter.

"Whoa _Armor for Sleep_ takes the cake for emo depressive bands. Move over _Keane_," Jasper said getting up from the couch and walking over to hug Alice.

"Did she say anything about me?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know I guess you will just have to wait and see," Alice said kissing Jasper on the cheek.

"Wait and see? I can't just sit here and _wait and see_ what happens. That's what you are for!" I yelled at her out of frustration.

"Did I just hear a porno on the t.v.?" Rose said as she walked down the stairs to join the family.

"_How many times do I have to tell Emmett not to watch those in front of the family? Especially without me present. Oh look there's Edward, looking depressed again. That must be why his precious Bella isn't here," Rose thought to herself._

"Nice to see you too Rose," I said looking at Rose lifting an eyebrow.

"Rose I can explain. It was Edward's idea. He was trying to prove that he wasn't gay," Emmett said as he began his lie.

"Hey no Emmett that's not what happened," Jasper said trying to defend me.

"Well, we all know one way he can prove that. But I doubt he would ever find it in himself to have sex with her because it wouldn't be _gentlemen _like," Rose said smirking.

"Of course you wouldn't know anything about that Rose. Seeing as you can't even walk downstairs without dressing like a common sl-," I tried to retort back before I was interrupted.

"Finish that word and I will hit you so hard that you would have wished that you had done it with Bella before your equipment was damaged. That's _if_ you have anything," Rose growled out at me.

"Like I would give you the satisfaction. And for your _information_, I was just going to say _slim ball_. Being as I am a gentlemen if you can even comprehend what that word means," I said with a smirk coming to my face.

"Why you son of a b-," Rose tried to retort back at me.

"Would you please stop arguing with each other? You all know how much it pains me to see you argue," Esme interrupted putting a hand on both of our arms.

"Sorry," Rose and I both called out in unison. I hated how much Esme could make me crumble to my knees out of guilt for the smallest of things.

_Crash. Boom. Boom. Boom. Bang. Bang. Crash. Crash. Boom. Boom. Boom. Bang. Bang. Crash. Boom. Boom. Boom. Bang. Bang. _

"Oh no Edward its Bella. Quick, she's outside!" Alice cried as I ran to the door and throwing it open.

"Go get Carlisle and _hurry_!" I shouted at my family as I kneeled down to cradle Bella in to my arms.

Oh please, please be okay I thought to myself miserably.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder what happened to Bella?! Is she going to be okay? I guess you will just have to review to find out. So the magic number this time in order for me to update is… (drum roll please) ****31 REVIEWS****! So please, please, please review! Remember, the quicker you review, the faster I update! Thanks again everyone and until next time, have a great day and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	12. CH 12: That's Not Funny

**Author's Note:****Wow, I did not think I would get the amount of reviews I wanted in only a few days. This is crazy! I guess you guys really want to read more? I feel so happy; this is exactly what I had hoped for. I know that you've guys been a little worried about what happened to Bella so this chapter will reveal it for you. Enjoy and thanks so much again guys! **

**Oh by the way, it's back to Bella's POV again. If I don't mention who's POV its in, it will always be Bella's.**

* * *

CH. 12

"Where is Carlisle?!" Edward shouted at his family again.

"He is on his way son. He just pulled into the drive way Edward," Esme said trying to sound calm.

"Oh sweetheart, are you okay? Answer me Bella, please," Edward pleaded with me rocking me back and forth in his arms.

"I'm right here. Let me take a look at her," Carlisle said as he knelt down to check my pulse.

"I still can't believe you didn't see this coming Alice!" Edward shouted at his sister in anger and disbelief.

"Hey man, don't yell at her. Everything is going to be fine, just relax," Jasper said holding on to Alice.

"I told you she was outside didn't I?" Alice responded back angrily.

"Anyone could have known that. We heard the noises," Edward continued to shout back at Alice.

"Yeah I mean that noise was so loud. I mean if your going to fall, don't you think you could fall a little more gracefully. Like a _lady_," Rosalie said as she crossed her arms.

"Shut up Rose, just shut up!" Edward exclaimed turning to Rose who just shook her head in amusement.

"Edward, man calm down. And don't yell at her," Emmett said stepping in front of Edward and his wife.

Edward just rolled his eyes and continued to stare down at my face searching for a sign that I was going to be okay. I just continued to lie still in his arms, pretending to be truly hurt. I didn't want to be okay. I still couldn't believe how badly my plan had failed once again.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_As I got out of my truck, I ran through my plan again in my head. I had parked away from the Cullen's house so they wouldn't be able to hear my car arrive. My plan was simple and it was going to work, it just had to._

_My plan was to go up to the doorstep of Edward's house and just before I reached the top step, I would _pretend_ to fall down. I would fake being hurt and Edward would rush out of the house to 'save' me and he would forget all about being mad at me. Now, if only I could figure out how to fall on cue without actually hurting myself._

_I was about to each the final step when I remembered the notes I had left in the car. How stupid of me? Alice had specifically told me to bring the notes and here I was about to forget them. I started walking down the steps again only to trip on a tree branch lying on the ground. _

_Crash. Boom. Boom. Boom. Bang. Bang. Crash. Crash. Boom. Boom. Boom. Bang. Bang. Crash. Crash. Boom. Boom. Boom. Bang. Bang. Crash. Crash._

_How embarrassing? I actually managed to fall and hurt myself. Man and it hurt like heck. I looked down at my leg and sat down. I knew what this feeling felt like. I broke my leg, _again._ I wish Alice would have told me about this. I held on to my leg tightly trying my hardest not to cry in pain._

"_Oh no Edward its Bella. Quick, she's outside!" Alice cried as Edward ran to the door and threw it open._

"_Go get Carlisle and hurry!" Edward shouted at his family as he kneeled down to cradle me in to his arms. _

_It felt so good to be in his arms again and I cuddled closer into them. I would just pretend that I was really hurt for a few minutes. I honestly could not take being laughed at again about my clumsy nature._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"She seems to be okay. She just broke her leg, again," Carlisle told the Cullen's pushing my pant leg up to look at my leg more closely.

"How is that okay? Breaking your leg is not just _okay_. Why didn't you see this coming?" Edward said again turning to look at Alice who only shrugged back with a lift of her eyebrows.

"Wait, hold on. So are you trying to tell me that we came running out of here full force expecting another vamp attack or something only to find out that she fell over and broke her leg again?" Emmett tried to clarify.

"Well to put it more precisely, yes," Carlisle said with a nod. Emmett continued to stare at everyone for a few seconds before he burst out laughing in hysterics.

"Ahahaha. I mean honestly, Bella has to be the clumsiest person I have _ever_ met in my entire time on this earth. Who can't walk up a few steps without falling over and _breaking_ a leg?" Emmett said through his laughter.

"Now Emmett that's not very nice," Esme said lightly scolding him.

"She is the only human I know that probably needs a handbook on how to be safe," Emmett said clutching his stomach in chuckles.

"Emmett," Carlisle said looking at him sternly as he started trying to help me up.

"I know what _I'm_ getting her for Christmas. Some band aids, goggles, and a first aid kit. Oh and maybe a life jacket just in case; since she likes jumping off cliffs so much," Emmett said counting his fingers.

"Someone get him inside before I rip his head off," Edward said through gritted teeth trying to control his anger.

"It's okay guys I'm not like Bella. I don't need help getting into the house. Oh and don't forget _Eddie_ she may need a flashlight to _guide_ her up the stairs," Emmett called as Jasper and Rose took him inside. Alice was nowhere to be seen. I wondered where she had gone off to?

"Now honey. He was just teasing," Esme said trying to calm Edward down with a reassuring hand on his arm.

"He needs to learn that _I _don't appreciate it and neither does Bella," Edward said growling and holding me against him tightly.

"I don't mind. I think its funny, well, when he isn't laughing at me that is," I said finally speaking up softly.

"Bella?" Edward asked as his features softened at my voice.

"This is so embarrassing," I said shamefully as I hung my head down.

"We should get her inside so I can put her in a cast," Carlisle said holding on to my other arm.

"Okay, I'll carry her," Edward said lifting me into his strong arms.

"No, I want to walk. I don't want to give Emmett the satisfaction," I whispered in Edward's ear. Emmett's laughter could be heard in the living room at my words.

"Oh don't listen to him honey," Esme said as she opened the door open wider for Carlisle, Edward, and I to enter.

* * *

I still felt horrible about everything as I watched Carlisle put my leg in a cast. I glanced over at Edward's face and he smiled at me softly putting his arms around my shoulders. Every once in awhile a chuckle from Emmett could be heard and Edward would start to glare at him until Emmett stopped.

"Oh, I left my purse in the car," I said attempting to stand up but Carlisle pushed me down lightly again.

"Oh no you don't," Edward said disapprovingly.

"Edward will get it, won't he?" Alice asked giving me a significant look.

"No, I want to stay here with her. Have Jasper-," Edward tried to respond before being interrupted.

"Oh Edward, please could you get it for me? I'll be fine, Carlisle's wrapping up my leg," I pleaded with Edward pouting my lips. I didn't want him to leave me but I had to find out what Alice wanted.

"Fine. I'll be right back," Edward said sighing and running out the door in a flash.

Immediately after he departed, Alice moved to where Edward was sitting next to me. She smiled and looked at me mischievously.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. All you had to do was bring the napkins. The rest would have all worked out on its own. But no, you have to formulate your own plan and break a leg. I know you didn't mean to but that's what happens when you don't listen to the "great one"," Alice said in a sing-songy voice.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry but I thought it would work out better this way," I said dejectedly.

"Well it _will_ still work out if you give him the notes and that's _all_ you try to do. No more plans alright? You are _so_ lucky I 'couldn't' get a vision of you breaking your leg," Alice said settling back into the couch.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. You _pretended_ that you couldn't get a vision to buy her sometime to _pretend_ that she was really hurt so he would forget everything and forgive her?" Emmett asked in shock.

"Yes," Alice happily replied with a big smile.

"Oh wow. Kudos man kudos," Emmett said resting back onto the couch and clapping for us.

"That was a great idea Alice. I can feel his emotions and he is completely elated that he and Bella are together again," Jasper said approvingly.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he? He has been gone for quite some time now," Carlisle wondered aloud as he stepped away from his handy work. My leg was now to be in a cast for a couple weeks he had said. I shook my head hating my clumsy nature more and more by the minute.

"Oh, I put it up a tree a few miles from your truck," Alice replied smugly.

"That was mean," I said crossing my arms.

"That's what he get's for questioning my visions. You don't question the "great one" and you most _definitely _do not question me," Alice said shaking her head.

"That's right," Jasper said grabbing his wife and pulling her in a hug.

"Major kudos Alice!" Emmett shouted slapping her hand. He took Carlisle's place at my leg with a sharpie in his hand and began drawing on my cast.

"He will find it though, right?" I asked a little worried.

"Oh yes he will find it, eventually," Alice replied with a wave of her hand.

"_Eventually_? Why _eventually_?" I asked as my heart began to speed up slightly.

"Well, I mean, it will take a while to find the _right_ tree," Alice responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Alice, you didn't," Esme called out from the kitchen disapprovingly.

"Nice," Emmett said giving her another high five.

"I approve. It serves him right, telling me I'm not _lady _like," Rose said smiling as she walked down the stairs.

"What is going on?" I asked frustrated that I didn't understand so easily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Emmett asked coloring in his picture on my cast.

"Not to her Emmett, she isn't a vampire," Carlisle said walking towards Esme.

"Yet. She's not a vampire _yet_," Alice corrected while Carlisle just smiled kindly down at her.

"So is anyone going to tell me what Alice did?" I asked getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"She put her scent on all the trees surrounding where she actually put your purse. So he's going to have to sniff out all of the tree's carefully before he finds the one with your purse in it," Jasper replied smiling at his wife.

"Well how long will that take?!" I exclaimed at him.

"About fifteen minutes," Alice answered happily.

"What?!" I said incredulously.

"Fifteen minutes of bliss without Edward. Who could ask for more?" Emmett said in triumph.

"I could," Rose responded sitting down beside her husband to watch is artwork.

"Am I the only one who cares that he has to be out there for that long?" I asked out loud looking at the Cullen's.

"Yes," Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose all responded at the same time as Esme and Carlisle answered "No".

I just shook my head disapprovingly as I waited for Edward to get home. So much for 'Saint' Alice.

* * *

**Well that wasn't very nice of Alice was it? Okay, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I scared any of you about Bella being hurt. I know some of you actually thought she had died and I wanted to apologize for scaring you. I would **_**never**_** do that. My fanfiction style is and will always be about **_**humor**_** first foremost. So you don't ever have to worry about things like that. Rest assured. I just wanted to have a little cliffhanger. The next chapter is up, go check it out and I'm **_**very**_** sorry once again! **


	13. CH 13: Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**** So I've been starting to debate with myself about how long I'm going to make this story. I'm thinking that I'm probably going to stop after around twenty depending on how the story goes. I never intended for this story to go as long as it has in the first place but I've just been so inspired by you guys; so thanks for that. Sorry again for my random rambling. Moving on with the story….**

* * *

CH. 13

"5, 4, 3, 2…" Alice counted right before Edward entered.

"That was _not_ funny Alice," Edward growled holding my purse in his hands arriving after fifteen minutes.

"That's funny because I thought it was _hilarious_," Emmet called out as all of the Cullen's started laughing.

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked ignoring Emmet and hugging me.

"She's been okay for a long time. _Fifteen_ minutes actually," Emmet said through his chuckles.

"Emmet please," Esme said giving him a stern look.

"Fine I'll stop. I'll stop in the next _fifteen _minutes," Emmet said laughing even louder now.

"Come on, let's go to my room," Edward said lifting me off the couch and carrying me up stairs.

"I'm sorry," Esme said with a reassuring smile as we passed.

"It's fine," I told her smiling back at her.

"Hey, you better be back down here in _fifteen _minutes young man!" Emmet yelled at Edward as he retreated further with me up the stairs.

"It's not funny anymore," Rose said hitting Emmet softly.

"I'm going to step out for a little while. I'll be back soon," Alice said as Jasper got up to join her.

"Will you be back in _fifteen_ minutes?" Emmet asked laughing again.

"It's not funny anymore!" Alice, Jasper, and Rose shouted at Emmet in unison as Edward closed his bedroom door behind us.

"Emmet sure is something else," I stated as Edward sat me down on the bed.

"Yeah something else," Edward said distractedly.

"Edward, what's wrong? He was just joking around you know," I told him rubbing his back.

"He just needs to learn that not _everything_ is a joke. You falling and breaking your leg is _not _something you joke about," Edward growled.

"Hey, you know what. I'm hungry. How about some ice cream?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure, what would you like on it?" Edward asked paying attention to my needs immediately.

"Hmm, how about fudge, nuts, sprinkles, and a cherry. I want the works," I replied smiling at him.

"Okay, I'll be right back," He said standing up.

"Oh and can I have some whip cream please?" I asked politely.

"What?! Why do you want whip cream?" Edward asked in shock and apprehension.

"Edward, what's wrong? It's just whip cream. You can't have a sundae without whip cream silly," I said genuinely curious about his outburst.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want. Sorry," He said frowning slightly closing the door behind him.

Why was he acting so weird all of the sudden? It was just whip cream. Maybe something had happened in his past and it featured a bad incident with whip cream? That was the only explanation that I could fathom.

"Hey Edward, have fun with that whip cream! It should only take about _fifteen _minutes to get it off you!" Emmet called out as Edward hurried up the stairs.

"Emmet for the last time its _not_ funny anymore!" Rose said and a loud smack could be heard as Edward opened and closed the door.

"Here's your ice cream," Edward announced placing it in my hands and sitting down next to me.

"Wow, it looks great thanks," I said taking my first scoop.

"Anything for you love," Edward said rubbing my shoulders lightly as I continued to eat.

"Mmm, its _so_ good. You know you want some. Just a little?" I said trying to feed him.

"No, that's okay. I'd much rather watch you eat it," Edward said scrunching his face and trying to dodge my spoon full of ice cream.

"Okay, if you insist," I said taking a lick of the whip cream into my mouth. Edward just continued to stare at my lips. "Hmm," I moaned softly letting the cool ice cream go down my mouth.

"Does this turn you on?" I asked playfully.

"Yes, more than you know," Edward replied honestly.

I smiled and blushed. I had not expected him to say that. I was wondering how to continue eating without making a fool myself trying to be sexy. So I did the only thing that I was good at, which was to continue being myself. I lifted the spoon again to my mouth and ate some ice cream. I was completely done with the ice cream except for the left over whip cream at the bottom of the dish. I dipped my spoon in it only to turn the dish over on Edward's lap by accident! Man I hated being a _klutz._

"Ahh Edward I am _so_ sorry," I said blushing and trying to wipe up the whip cream off his lap with a napkin that I found in my purse.

"No, its okay. Really, Bella its-," Edward tried to get out as I brushed him harder with the napkin.

"I'll get it off Edward. I promise," I said brushing the napkin even harder against him.

The whip cream was almost completely off now. Suddenly, the napkin slipped from my grasp and I rubbed against his pants with my hands instead by accident. I heard Edward inhale sharply. I felt something hard against my hand. Trying to figure out what it was, I rubbed my hand harder on his pants. Odd, I didn't remember dropping the spoon down his pants.

"Bella, I think you should stop now," Edward said breathing heavily.

"No, Edward there's something hard in your pants. I'm trying to figure out what it is. I honestly don't remember putting the spoon down your pants," I told him trying to explain as I continued to touch across the crotch of his pants.

"That's because you didn't," Edward said biting down on his lip.

"Well then if it isn't a spoon, then what is it?" I asked even more curious to figure out what it was.

"Do you even have to ask?" Edward said trying to stop my hands.

"Yes, I do. I don't understand. What is it then?" I asked frustrated and continuing to explore.

"Bella, _please_ stop," Edward asked sounding like he was in pain.

"No, not until I find out what that hard thing is," I said with determination.

"_Bella_," Edward groaned out sounding aroused but not being able to stop it.

"Oh. Are you, are you, are you, you know?" I stuttered finally understanding what was happening to Edward.

"Yes, Bella you made me hard. _Very _hard," Edward said through gritted teeth as his arousal strained against my hand.

"Oh," I said blinking repeatedly.

Man, maybe I really _did_ need that crash course about the fundamentals of sex from Alice. Or maybe, I thought to myself as an idea suddenly came to me…

* * *

**Wow, Bella is so oblivious. First the phone sex with Jacob and now this. I wonder what Bella is up to now? (Raises eyebrows up and down) Okay, so the magic number this time is going to be… ****_50 REVIEWS_**** in order for me to update. I now you can do it! Don't you want to know what Bella's idea is?! Thanks again and please review, review, review! **


	14. CH 14: Turning to Alice

**Author's Note:**** Okay so wow! I just realized that after thirteen chapters of writing this story, that I have been misspelling Emmett's name and I feel **_**horrible. **_**He is one of my favorite characters and he deserves better than that, so I went back and corrected his name on all the chapters he is in. I'm not telling you all to go and look for it but I just felt like I **_**had**_** to do this since I'm a grammar/spelling enthusiast as it is. Thank you all for the reviews once again and here are the next two chapters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

CH. 14

Maybe I didn't need Alice's help. I wanted to be intimate with Edward for an extremely long time now and I knew that I probably wouldn't get another chance. Edward and his stupid rules about not being intimate for my own good and safety always irritated me. Well, I would do something about that! With a small smirk lighting up my face, I started to rub him through his pants.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked breathing a little heavier and looking down at my hands.

"What I've been wanting to do forever," I replied as I rubbed the outline of his cock harder with my hand.

"We haven't known each other that long," Edward corrected as he let out a soft groan.

"Edward, stop talking," I commanded feeling his cock grow harder.

"Bella, I think-I think you should stop," He panted as he started to move his hips in time with the movements of my hand.

"Do you really want me to stop?" I whispered softly against his ear.

"You know I don't but we can't do this. I don't want to loose control and hurt you," He pleaded with me as he moved his hips faster.

"Then don't," I said as my breathing became ragged.

"Stop, Bella, really, no, stop," He demanded as he grabbed my hand to halt my progress.

"Why?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Because I said so," He said through gritted teeth jumping up from the bed.

I watched him as he walked to the window. He took deep calming breaths; putting his hands on his hips.

"Edward-," I tried to get out.

"Just give me a minute Bella," He interrupted sounding frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I was just tired of feeling this way and not being able to do anything about it," I said getting a little angry.

"That's just it. You don't think about how things will affect others. You just do it because you _feel_ like you need to," Edward replied putting his head against the glass.

_Knock, Knock._

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought you could use a pair of crutches Bella," Carlisle said opening the door and handing me the crutches.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said putting them against the bed.

"You're welcome, Bella. Edward," He responded giving me a smile and Edward a significant look before walking out the door again.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said out loud getting up with my crutches.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked emotionless from the window.

"No, I got it thanks," I said in irritation and heading out of the room.

I hopped down the end of the hall towards the bathroom. I don't know what just went on in Edward's room. One minute we were having a great time watching me eat ice cream and the next moment I felt like ripping him apart. I was tired of not being intimate in order to 'protect' me. I didn't need protection from Edward. I wanted, no _needed_ to be with Edward.

I stepped in front of the bathroom door, opened it, and walked through. I turned on the light and put my crutches against the sink. I sighed out loud as I started to rub my eyes. Closing the door behind me, I glanced out of my peripheral vision to see Alice sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

* * *

"Don't scream, please. The last thing I need is for Edward to come running in here," Alice said as she swung her legs back and forth against the tub.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked trying to slow my heartbeat down.

"Have a seat," She responded gesturing for me to sit down on the toilet seat across from her.

I limped to the toilet and carefully sat down.

"I know that you didn't have to use the restroom and that what you really wanted was to talk to someone about Edward," She said tapping her finger against her head.

"Yeah I really do but what about Edward? Wouldn't he suspect something?" I asked thankful for her visions.

"Not as long as we keep this conversation short and sweet," She said turning the sink on and sitting back down again.

"What was that for?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Makes it a little harder for Edward to hear something," She answered.

"Oh," I said nodding my head.

"Okay, so let me guess. You didn't just listen to me and give him the notes did you?" Alice stated disapprovingly.

"No," I responded with shame.

"You just _had _to feel him up didn't you," She said with a shake of her head.

"Alright, alright," I mumbled.

"What's the real problem Bella?" She asked looking at me intently.

"I'm just confused and frustrated. I'm frustrated because I'm so tired of Edward telling me that I'm delicate and that he doesn't want to hurt me. Therefore, we can _never_ do anything more than kissing and even then there's rules. No putting my tongue in his mouth and I'm not allowed to go overboard. And then worst than that, I'm confused because it _seems_ like he wants to be with me but at that same time, its like he _doesn't_ want to be with me. Maybe I'm not what he really desires," I rushed out with tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh poor oblivious Bella," Alice replied as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked crying softly onto her shoulder.

"You mean besides the fact that you're still human?" She asked sarcastically.

"Alice," I whined.

"Bella honestly. You're beautiful in more ways than one and he sees that. And it scares him because he doesn't know how to react to it. He loves your personality; you're inside beauty, and that's what he has always been attracted to. But then he started noticing you're outside beauty more and more. And don't think that he doesn't want you because believe me, he _wants_ you. And I mean _badly_ and that scares the heck out of him because he doesn't want to hurt you," Alice answered patting my back in a comforting motion before pulling away.

"What am I supposed to do then?" I asked Alice completely lost.

"First, you need to give him those notes and that is the _only_ thing you must do. Don't try anything else tonight okay?" She said pointing her finger at me.

"Okay," I said bobbing my head up and down.

"And trust me, I've seen it. Everything is going to work out. _If_, that's _all_ you do. And later you can try to convince him that you can do _other_ things besides having sex. While he would never hurt you, he's going to be way to nervous to go all the way but with persuasion, he'll at least agree to go to third base," Alice said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, thanks Alice!" I exclaimed happily standing up and hopping to my crutches.

"Sure thing," She said with a wave of her hand as she turned the water off.

"Oh, Alice?" I asked before I went out the door.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked turning around to look at me.

"Umm, I don't really understand all of what third base entails," I responded nervously.

"Jeeze Bella. Boy, I said that you were oblivious, but you just _redefined_ the word oblivious," Alice said with a shake of her head.

"I know, please Alice?" I pleaded with her pouting my lips.

"Alright fine. I will teach you about the fundamentals but I think I'm going to get Rose and Emmett in on this," Alice said happily.

"What no, not Emmett!" I called out as she skipped down the hallway.

* * *

**Man I love Alice. Bella is so clueless. Didn't she realize what she had been doing earlier with Edward meant? I guess not. Let's see if she does later on. Next chapter is up! (Points and directs)**


	15. CH 15: Replace The Things I've Broken

**Author's Note:**** This chapter was inspired by **_**"I Think About You Everyday"**_** from **_**A Rocket to the Moon**_**. They have amazing heart felt lyrics. You should all listen to them; they will make you fall in love.**

* * *

CH. 15

I hopped solemnly on my crutches to Edward's room and stopped at the door. Breathing deeply, I tried to calm my mind. I didn't want Edward and I to be frustrated anymore. We just needed to work past this. While I was excited about being able to take things to a different level with Edward, I was nervous about actually doing it. Sure Alice said she would help me but did Emmet really have to be a part of that equation? I needed to talk to her about that later and remind her not to think about our previous conversation in front of Edward.

I opened the door, hopped in, and closed it behind me. I hopped towards the bed and put the crutches down on the ground beside it. Edward was sitting on the couch on the other side of the room and music could be heard playing.

_Oh girl these nights are dull _

_I wish that I could spend them with you _

_I'm looking at this wall _

_Repeating "Girl I love you" _

_Just take your pick _

_They're all the same _

_These things that you are telling me _

_Can't really show me how you feel _

_I'm breaking down _

_I'm falling down _

_But now I'm breathing _

_And now I am scared to move _

_Don't listen to a word I tell you _

_Just take me by my hand _

_And I swear I'll make this up to you_

"Edward, I'm sorry about earlier," I said biting my lip and waiting for his response.

"I am too," He replied looking at me with remorse.

I just nodded my head at him and hopped over to the couch and sat down next to him. I began listening to the music with him.

_Oh... _

_Oh, _

_Do you know _

_How this feels to see your face when I close my eyes _

_Bet you know _

_How it feels to be the only thing that matters now_

"I really like this. Who sings this?" I asked turning my head towards him.

"It's _"I Think About You Everyday"_ by _A Rocket to the Moon_. They have truly wonderful lyrics. Their songs remind me of you; especially this one," Edward replied looking into my eyes.

"Really?" I asked sounding nervous for some reason.

"Yeah, would you like to dance with me?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Edward, you _know_ I can't dance," I said with a shake of my head.

"Come on. I'll be careful and you can hold on to me," He pleaded giving me those sad puppy dog eyes that only he could make.

"Alright but if I break another leg, you're going to be the one to explain this to Charlie," I warned him as I started to stand up.

He just smiled in return and took my hand and lifted me to the middle of the room. We began twirling in circles and I held on to him closely. He smelled my hair, making soft noises.

"You always smell so amazing," He whispered into my hair pulling me closer to him.

I just smiled in content and began swaying with the music.

_So now you want me to fix everything _

_But baby there's so much and so little time to _

_Replace the things I've broken _

_Ripped apart, and thrown away _

_You can say that you don't miss me _

_I think about you every day_

In the middle of the song, I remembered the notes that I was supposed to give him. Pulling away from him softly, I wobbled over to the other side of the room where my purse lie just as the song ended.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly worried.

"There's something that I've been meaning to give you," I answered holding the napkins out to him.

"Napkins?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"There not just napkins. They're my apologies _on_ napkins," I responded biting my lips nervously.

"You didn't have to do that Bella. I should be the one apologizing," He said shaking his head.

"Please just read them. It was difficult enough just to write them," I said looking into his eyes for his response.

He moved to the couch and grabbed me with him to sit down beside him as he read the notes.

The notes read like puzzle pieces. Each napkin held a sentence on them.

_My dearest Edward,_

_I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused you._

_I know that it was wrong and you didn't deserve it._

_You don't deserve anything but love and adoration._

_You are the greatest person that I have ever met._

_You are brilliant, caring, and more powerful than you may want to acknowledge._

_You are the reason for my life._

_You make me stronger than I ever thought I could be._

_And I want to thank you for believing in me when I never had the strength to._

_You are always there for me and I want you to believe me when I tell you that I'm here for you._

_Edward, my love, I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused you._

_Please forgive me?_

_Your Klutz,_

_Bella_

I watched him shift through all of the notes biting my nails in apprehension. I didn't know what he would think of them. Would he think that they were stupid? That I was stupid for writing them? I didn't know and it scared me.

Finally, he finished and he looked up into my eyes. Lifting my chin to look into his eyes, I saw his golden topaz eyes shinning brightly. He was happy, I think?

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. There was so much emotion put into his kiss that I felt a little dizzy after he pulled away. I smacked my lips and started to lick them. He laughed lightly at me and hugged me to him.

"They were so beautiful Bella. You are so creative. Of course I forgive you," Edward said smiling at me with his sparkling white teeth.

"Well that's good. I was scared that you were going to throw them out the window," I said laughing nervously.

"I would never do that. I'm going to keep them forever," He said with a crease coming to his forehead.

"What is it?" I asked him frowning at his expression.

"Be right back," He said opening the door and running down stairs.

I was nervous all over again. Was it something I said? Before I could truly dwell on my thoughts, he arrived back with a corkboard. He hung it on an empty wall on the other side of the room and he grabbed my notes and started putting them on the board in order. Five seconds later, he stepped back from the door with a smile on his handsome face.

"Perfect," He said grinning at me and grabbing me to come closer to the board.

I looked up at the board in awe. I can't believe he would put them on his wall as if it were the most precious thing he ever read. It meant so much to me. I looked up at him with tears coming to my eyes. He turned toward me and wiped them away as they fell down my face.

"Hey Bella, I called Charlie and asked him if it was okay for you to stay the night. I told him that the boys went hunting. He said yes of course. I know, I know, I _am _wonderful_._ Thank you, thank you," She said bowing for dramatic effect.

"So much for knocking, Alice," Edward said pulling me into him as he looked at Alice.

"Is this the thanks I get for finding a way for Bella to stay the night?" Alice said frowning.

"No, thank you Alice _we _appreciate it," I told her looking up at Edward with piercing eyes.

"Yes, Alice we appreciate it," Edward said with fake enthusiasm. I could tell that he was still a little angry with Alice about her previous stunt. I wondered how long it would take for him to forgive her.

_CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH went the sound of glass as it fell to the floor from downstairs._

"No, _I_ want Edward to go with me," Emmett's voice could be heard yelling at Jasper.

"Emmett that's not fair, you got to go with him last time. It's my turn," Jasper shouted back at him.

"What in the world?" I asked out loud looking from Edward to Alice.

"I'll fight for him," Emmett said angrily.

"Fine, may the best man, (_coughmecough_), win," Jasper yelled back at him.

"Oh no, Edward you better get down there and see what its about," Alice said as she shoved Edward out of his bedroom.

I bent down to get my crutches and started hopping towards the door before Alice placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked at her raising my eyebrows waiting for an explanation for her actions.

"Don't go down there yet. I did it on purpose," Alice said with a smile coming to her face.

"Why?" I asked more confused than ever.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen. Jasper and Emmett are going to _pretend_ to fight over who gets to go hunting with Edward alone tomorrow. Jasper will 'win' (she used bunny fingers to emphasize her point) while Emmett will 'lose' (she used them again). That way Emmett, Rose, and I will be free to give you your sex lesson in peace tomorrow afternoon. Aren't I brilliant?" She replied jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's never going to work Alice," I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Excuse me?! Isn't going to work?! You've insulted me beyond repair!" She shouted at me with a fake hurt expression adorning her face.

"Fine oh great one, it will work," I said trying to restore her pride.

"Thank you, that sounds _much_ better," She responded with a smile coming to her face.

_CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH went the sound as glass fell again to the ground._

"Alright, Jasper I'll go with you. Just stop breaking everything," Edward said in an annoyed tone.

Alice's smile grew even wider in excitement.

"Just be prepared for tomorrow okay?" Alice said as she skipped downstairs. A, "Way to go honey" could be heard from Alice as she congratulated her husband on the 'win'.

"This is _sooooo_ not fair!" Emmett could be heard shouting as he threw more glass onto the floor.

"Emmett, chill. He will go with you next time," Jasper tried to reason with his brother.

I wondered why they were still pretending to fight. Shouldn't they have stopped by now? Making my decision to go downstairs and try to stop the 'argument', I grabbed my crutches and carefully started walking down the stairs.

"Bella, what are you doing? Don't come down here there is glass everywhere," Edward warned me as he went up to stop me at the middle of the stairs.

_CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ _went the sound of glass breaking for the third time._

"Emmett what the heck?!" Alice shouted at him giving him a significant look.

"It's _not_ fair!" Emmett responded as he picked up a glass vase to throw on the ground next.

"You're being childish. Don't throw that one, it's Esme's favorite vase. Here," Jasper said as he handed Emmett a glass bowl.

"Thank you," Emmett said taking the bowl and throwing it on the ground.

"Jasper why would you give him that?!" Alice asked incredulously.

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and scratched his hair. "I honestly don't know why I did that. I'm realizing that it wasn't such a good idea," Jasper responded softly.

"You think?" Edward asked sarcastically.

_CRASHHHHHHHHHHH went the sound of a glass cup falling to the floor._

"Emmett!" Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I all yelled out at once.

"Sheesh. Edward, go get the broom. I think we should clean this before Esme, Carlisle, and Rose come back. Esme will be furious," Alice announced turning towards Edward and I.

"Yeah okay. Bella stay here and don't move," Edward said kissing me on the head as he went to the garage to get a broom.

"What in the world was that about?" Jasper whispered to Emmett after Edward left.

"Yeah what part of, get into a _pretend_ argument with Jasper, 'lose', and move on didn't you understand?!" Alice asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, we had to make it seem believable right? I thought smashing stuff would make it seem like I was really broken up about it. You know, go big or go home," Emmett replied as if what he had done was obvious.

"Wow," I said smiling slightly.

"Completely unnecessary," Jasper said shaking his head.

"All I know is that tomorrow's little lesson better be worth it. Knowing Bella, it will be," Emmett said smirking.

"It will be _very_ worth it. Oh and Edward's coming back in a few seconds," Alice answered flashing her fantastic smile.

I was so scared about tomorrow. I never should have asked Alice for the lesson. I'm sure I could've figured out everything on my own or search the Internet if I became that desperate. I hoped Alice's _lesson_ wasn't as bad as her crazy shopping adventures.

_CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH went the sound of another glass bowl breaking._

"Emmett!" Alice, Jasper, and I called out in unison.

"What? It's for dramatic effect," Emmett responded unbothered.

* * *

**Man, that Emmett is something else isn't he? Hmm, I wonder what Alice has in store for her lesson?! I promise you that it will be very entertaining and interesting. Since I've already written it, I can assure you of that. So the magic number is…****_70 REVIEWS_**** before I post the next two chapters. Don't you want to see what happens? Then please review, review, review! Thanks again to all you reviewers/readers! **


	16. CH 16: Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**** Thanks again for all of the reviews guys! I greatly appreciate it. I'm glad that you are all enjoying it so much! Okay, so I have been corresponding back and forth with **_Mrs. Ruffolo_ **and she has been giving me some amazing ideas for the story. It is so scary how much we think alike. So I'm going to cross my fingers and hope that this chapter reaches hers/your expectations. (Closes one eye while crossing her fingers)**

**So I would like to thank** _Mrs. Ruffolo_ **for some of these wonderful ideas for this chapter and **_Boulevardbaby94_ **for literarily posting about 7 reviews until I reached 70 because she wanted me to update so badly****. You are so sweet! I really appreciate it and makes me want to update just to please you guys! Remember, if any of you have any suggestions, questions, ideas, or comments for me about my story, be sure to review and I will either give you credit for your inspiration or answer your questions! Enjoy!**

CH. 16

"Pay attention Bella!" Alice exclaimed at me as she hit a ruler against my desk.

"Sorry. Gosh Alice," I said jumping up in my seat.

"This is not for my benefit. _You_ asked _me_ for help remember?" Alice said, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I know. Sorry," I said, trying to sit up straight in my seat.

Alice had gone _completely _overboard. She took the whole lesson plan very seriously. She had brought a couple of student desks, a teacher's personal desk, a whiteboard, rulers, paper, pencils; the works. She even dressed up for the occasion. She wore a short tight black skirt, long pink and black plaid socks, black heels, black glasses, and a pink and black plaid tight schoolgirl shirt. Alice looked like those naughty women who tried to dress sexy for their husbands, except she looked incredible in it. How in the _world_ was I supposed to live up to this?!**  
**

"Alice, don't you think this is all just a _little_ too much?" I asked apprehensively.

"No, I don't. As a matter of fact, I really don't think it's _enough_," Alice replied putting her hands on her hips.

"What?! Alice you got desks, a costume, a whiteboard, rulers, and you _still _don't think it's _enough_? How did you even manage to get desks in the first place?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Look, if I'm going to teach you how to put the moves on Edward, I'm going to do it the right way. Sure I could just set you down and have the 'talk' (she put up bunny fingers to emphasize her point), but really? What good would that do? You would just be even more nervous than you are now. Don't worry about the desks, they will be returned back to school before Monday. And as for the costume, isn't it fabulous?! Jasper is going to just _die_ over this. I saw it. He's going to rip it off with his teeth and it's going to be _so_ hot. I just _had_ to buy it. Oh and it goes with the whole teacher thing also," She gushed out excitedly.

"You stole the desks from school?! And I really didn't need to know that part about you and Jasper. _Really_," I told her shaking my head in disbelief.

"I didn't _steal_ them. I _borrowed_ them. It's not stealing if you plan to return it," She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you say so Alice. Hey, why couldn't Jasper just take Emmett's spot in the first place?" I asked as the idea just went off in my head.

"Psh as if. He would ruin everything. He can't hide anything in his head for very long before he just starts speaking his mind. Edward would have been on to this in a second," She replied as she moved to the whiteboard.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Have a good time," I said kissing Edward softly on the mouth._

"_Never without you there with me," Edward replied as he ended the kiss and pulled me into his arms._

"_Yeah, have a _great_ time without _me_," Emmett said, pouting and crossing his arms._

"_Ahh, Emmett don't worry. We will," Jasper said placing his hand on Emmett's shoulder._

"_Get off of me," Emmett said shrugging Jasper off his shoulder._

"_Yes, have a great time you guys. And take _all_ the time you need," Alice said as she hugged Jasper._

"_We'll be back in two hours," Edward announced as he patted Jasper on the back as a signal to leave._

"_I know I'm going to have fun. I can't _wait_ to show Bella some stuff," Emmett said smiling at me._

"_What are you talking about?" Edward asked curiously._

"_Nothing, we're just going to watch some movies. I don't know what he's talking about," Alice rushed out giving Emmett a look._

"_Yeah we're going to watch movies alright," Emmett said chuckling slightly._

"_Emmett, can you help me strap my bra?" Rose called out from upstairs suddenly._

"_I'll do better than that. I'll help you take it off," Emmett called as he ran upstairs._

"_Eww," I said as Edward cringed at my side._

_A loud smack could be heard from upstairs accompanying a loud, "What was that for?!" from Emmett._

"_Well you guys better head off. Or it's going to rain before you even start hunting," Alice said as she tried to rush Edward and Jasper out of the house._

"_Okay. See you later honey," Jasper said as he kissed Alice before heading for the door._

"_Be careful of Emmett. I don't like what was going through his mind before he went upstairs," Edward warned me as he hugged me goodbye._

"_I'll be sure to take care of her," Alice said smiling at Edward reassuringly._

_Edward just nodded towards her and with one last kiss on my forehead he and Jasper left._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh, I get it. I guess its better that Emmett is here. But why does he have to be here anyway? I mean couldn't you and Rose just help me?" I asked still nervous about having Emmett in my lesson plan.

"We need a male perspective and since Carlisle's at work and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be at all comfortable with that, Emmett's our guy," Alice answered as she continued to write on the board.

"Okay," I responded sighing in defeat.

"It will be fine," Alice said with a wave of her hand.

Just then Rose walked down the stairs and sat down at the teacher's desk. She gave me a bored look before she started checking out her hair strands.

"Alright everything is set. Now we just need Emmett with the props," Alice said clapping her hands happily.

"Props?" I asked nervously.

"Props," Emmett called out as he set a box down on the teacher's desk. He winked at me before sitting at the desk across from me.

"Thank you Emmett. Now, on to lesson one. Yes?" Alice said pointing to my raised hand. She was bouncing slightly up and down from excitement.

"Umm, how many lessons are there?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Twenty-three, but I'm only going to be teaching you three today. We'll keep it easy," She answered smiling at me.

"Close your mouth before you let a fly in," Emmett told me as he reached over and moved my chin up.

My mouth had unexpectedly dropped in shock as I mouthed twenty-three lessons. Did it really take twenty-three lessons?

"Moving on," Alice said in a sing-songy voice.

Emmett had started doodling on a sheet of paper as Alice started to speak. Rose looked up and smiled slightly as Alice began to move on with the lesson.

"So Bella. You do know what a penis _looks_ like right?" Alice asked me as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, I've seen them in textbooks," I replied blushing profusely.

"Textbooks?!" Rose exclaimed in disbelief.

"Man," Emmett said chuckling as he continued to doodle.

"That's okay Bella. At least we know what level we need to start you on," Alice replied smiling reassuringly at me.

"Yeah very, _very_ basic," Emmett said laughing out loud and looking at his drawing.

"There will be no doodling in my class. Hand it over," Alice said, standing before Emmett's desk with her hand outstretched.

"Ahh come on," Emmett said in disbelief as he handed her his picture.

Alice took a second to look at the picture before smirking and standing at the front of the room again. Rose reached out her hand to see the picture and Alice handed it to her. Rose laughed softly before winking at Emmett.

"Okay Emmett since you like drawing so much, you will be our artist for the day. Anything I tell you to draw, you will draw it up on the board," Alice announced as she handed Emmett a marker.

"Yay," Emmett said in mock excitement.

"Moving on," Alice said in her sing-songy voice again.

"What exactly is it that Bella wants do with _Edward_ anyway?" Rose asked as she said Edward's name in disgust.

"She needs help going to third base," Alice replied happily.

"Him on her or her on him?" Rose asked in a bored tone.

"Both," Alice answered looking at me with a happy expression.

"Gosh, how can you guys just talk about this so nonchalantly?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because it's not a big deal. You and Edward are the only people in the world who make it seem like it is," Emmett responded as he tapped his finger on top of his desk.

"Alright, so let's start with you on him," Alice said grinning and bouncing slightly.

Emmett got up and walked to the white board and started drawing.

"So you do know what oral is right?" Alice asked me.

"Umm yeah, I think so," I said blushing even more.

"You know oral. Giving the good old blow job," Emmett said as he continued to draw on the whiteboard.

I had a confused look on my face.

"Oh gosh. This is ridiculous. She doesn't know _anything_," Rose said sounding annoyed and amused at the same time.

"That's why she needs our assistance. Good, Emmett has drawn a picture on the board," Alice said looking towards the board.

Emmett had drawn a picture of a big mouth and a penis being inserted into the mouth. I opened my jaw in amazement. I _cannot _believe he just drew that!

"That's pretty graphic," I said in shock.

"Very graphic," Alice replied frowning slightly.

Rose just started laughing out loud throwing her beautiful long hair behind her. I just wanted to crawl in a corner and die a very painful death.

"Well thank you for that," Alice told Emmett as he gave her the thumbs up sign before sitting on the teacher's desk. Alice began digging into the box Emmett had brought in early. Finding what she wanted, she held up a yellow banana in her hand.

"Whoa," I said knowing what direction this was going in.

"Calm down Bella. It's just a banana. It's not like it's Edward's penis or anything. Although, I would like you to pretend that it is," Alice said holding up the banana and looking at it.

"Yeah, you don't really have to use your imagination. Edward's a lot smaller than that banana. He would _envy_ that banana right now," Emmett said laughing out loud.

"Completely unnecessary Emmett. And if you must know, Edward would put you and this banana to shame," Alice responded smirking slightly.

"How do you know that?!" Emmett and I both called out at the same time.

"You didn't see it in a vision of yours did you? Ahh poor Alice," Rose said looking at her with sympathy.

"You saw it in a vision?!" Emmett and I both called out again in unison.

"Yes, that's how I knew you would be able to go to third base with him. I saw what you did to him and what he did to you. No big deal," Alice said waving her hand as if it were nothing.

"I can't believe you saw that Alice. I feel so embarrassed," I said blushing as red as a tomato.

"Aww Bella don't be. You did an amazing job. Edward looked extremely happy and satisfied," Alice said reassuringly and patting my hand gently.

"God why?!" Rose and Emmett both moaned out at the same time.

"I still can't believe you saw us though," I said looking down at my desk.

"I still can't believe he's bigger than this banana," Emmett said in disbelief.

Everyone just looked at him with an incredulous expression. He kept shaking his head in disbelief as if he had just been told that we had landed on the sun.

"Moving on. Bella, I think we're making it worse for you and it really shouldn't be. You don't really need help learning about third base. You _do_ know what it is. I think that you're just nervous. You're nervous about what to expect and if you will be good enough for Edward," Alice said sitting on top of my desk and taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah," I said looking up into her eyes.

"Trust me Bella, you are going to be fine. You will do great. You will be _amazing_. Remember, I've seen it okay? What you really need help with is convincing yourself and Edward that you are both ready for this step in your relationship. You need to be confident and believe in yourself. The minute you start to do that, Edward will be putty in your hands," Alice said smiling at me reassuringly.

"Okay," I said giving her a small smile.

"Yeah don't worry about it Bella. It's all Edward's fault anyway. Man, sometimes I still wonder if he's gay or not," Emmett said shaking his head as he walked to other side of me.

"Just tell Edward to get off his high horse and do it already," Rose said looking at her nails.

"Rose," Alice said frowning at her disapprovingly.

"What? Seriously, that's Edward's biggest problem. He thinks that the world revolves around him and he needs to get over it. The minute he does, who knows? Maybe he will become a man and prove us all wrong about his gayness," Rose said shrugging.

"How ironic," Alice said rolling her eyes and patting my hand again.

"I don't understand why they're only going to third base anyway. Why not hit it out of the park?" Emmett asked, looking at Alice and I for an answer.

"Edward won't go for that just yet," Alice said looking back at Emmett.

"Why are we sitting here giving Bella a lesson? Edward's the one who needs to get a freaking lesson. Jasper and I are going to talk to him about this that's for sure. Don't worry about anything Bella. It's not your fault my brother's gay," Emmett said, patting my shoulder reassuringly.

"Edward is _not_ gay for the last time," Alice said in exasperation.

"Whatever," Rose and Emmett called out in unison.

"Edward watch your step," Jasper called out louder than necessary as he and Edward were about to enter the house.

"Oh good. I told Jasper to shout out when they were arriving because I knew I would be too preoccupied. Quick, let's move all of this stuff," Alice said as she jumped off my desk.

Had it been two hours already? Wow, time sure flew by when you were with Alice.

"Alice, what about the whole convincing Edward thing?" I asked as I hopped up on my crutches to help put pencils and papers into the box.

"It will be fine. Just be confident when you do talk to him about going to third. Tell him that it's going to fine and that he won't hurt you or loose control. And as a last desperate result, tell him that I saw it in a vision," Alice responded as she threw markers into the box.

"Watch out for the tree right next to the _house_ Edward," Jasper shouted out loud as a loud thump could be heard.

"You did that on purpose," Edward said angrily as he ran into the tree.

"Are you sure everything is going to be okay Alice?" I asked again as I hopped behind her on my crutches into the storage closet.

"Yes, as long as _you _believe in yourself," Alice said as she rolled the whiteboard into the closet.

"Edward watch out for that other big tree by the _house_," Jasper called out again as a loud thump could be heard again.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled at his brother as he stumbled into another tree.

"Sit down and look casual," Alice said as Rose threw her a long jacket to cover up with.

Emmett popped in a movie and sat down next to Rose. She took the remote and started to fast-forward towards the middle of the movie. Alice handed me a bowl of popcorn as she put the last desk into the other storage closet. I hopped over to the couch and we both sat down just in time as Jasper and Edward entered the house.

"How did everything go?" Alice asked Edward and Jasper as they walked towards us.

"Great," Jasper replied winking at Alice and kissing her on the cheek.

"Edward, you have leaves on your sleeve," I stated as I took them off of him.

"Thank Jasper over there," Edward replied giving Jasper an evil look.

Jasper just smiled back at him and held Alice tighter to him. Rose and Emmett pretended to be interested into the movie.

"How about you? How was your day?" Edward asked taking me into his arms.

"It was interesting," I replied as Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all looked at me with knowing glints in their eyes.

**Wow, that was the longest chapter I've written so far. I just had a lot of fun writing it and it took me awhile to figure out how to end it but I did. Chapter 17 is up, go check it out! =]**


	17. CH 17: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Author's Note:**** So I really hope that you all enjoyed that last chapter! I had a great time writing it and I hope that it met all of your expectations. Moving on to the story…**

* * *

CH. 17

"So how was your day, _really_?" Edward asked as I cuddled up into his arms.

"It was fine," I struggled to get out.

"Earlier you said it was interesting. What was so interesting about it?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well you know, Emmett was Emmett, Rose was Rose, and Alice was Alice," I said shrugging.

"I'm sure to anyone else that would make absolutely no sense but I actually understand what you mean," Edward replied as he put his hand on my cast.

We were up in Edward's bedroom again listening to music and talking. I hoped that Emmett's mind would remain closed off to our early sex lesson this afternoon. I seriously wouldn't be able to take it if Edward found out.

"What's that?" Edward asked as he pointed to my cast.

"Oh, Emmett drew something on it when Carlisle first put it on me," I answered while curling my hands in his hair.

Edward scowled down at my cast as he looked at the picture his brother had drawn on my leg. I wondered what was making him so mad.

"I'll be right back," Edward said as he kissed my forehead and left the room.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled out from downstairs.

"What do you want _Eddie_?" Emmett responded.

"Why did you draw that on Bella's leg? Did you think it was funny?" Edward asked angrily.

"I wondered how long it would take you to look at it. As a matter of fact, I think it is _incredibly_ funny," Emmett answered back at Edward.

"Well its not. When will you ever learn that not _everything_ is funny?" Edward growled out at Emmett.

I became extremely curious about what was on my leg after hearing Edward yell at Emmett. Shifting on the couch, I bent down to look at the picture on my leg. Emmett had drawn a picture of me falling down the stairs and holding my leg in pain. Beneath the drawing it read, "Have a nice fall Bella". I smiled at the image shaking my head. I didn't understand what Edward was so mad about. It was _just_ a drawing.

"Yeah and when will you learn to loosen up? Even Bella's tired of lying around and doing nothing," Emmett said taking a step toward Edward.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me. Looks like someone isn't doing a good job," Emmett said smirking into Edward's face.

"Emmett," Jasper said sternly walking up beside Emmett.

Oh no, this is _not_ going to be good I thought to myself. I better get down there. I grabbed my crutches and hopped down the end of the hall and to the top of the stairs.

"I repeat, what are you talking about?" Edward asked again with a frown.

"Nothing," Emmett replied shaking his head after Jasper elbowed him.

"It sure sounded like something. And why are you thinking about me and a banana?" Edward asked as he moved closer to Emmett.

Oh no, oh no I thought to myself. I limped down the stairs faster.

"It's because I can't believe that you're the size that you are and you still don't use it," Emmett said incredulously.

"How would _you_ know that?" Edward asked breathing a little quicker.

Emmett glanced at Alice in the kitchen before looking back at Edward. However, the look did not go unnoticed by Edward's eyes. Edward's mouth grew into a grime thin line.

"Alice," Edward called out turning to look at her in the kitchen.

"I might have mentioned to Emmett at some point that you were bigger than a banana and Emmett put together," Alice replied as she walked out of the kitchen and closer to the stairs.

"Might have?!" Edward asked through gritted teeth again.

"What?! Bigger than a banana and me put _together_?! That's just insane. Yeah right," Emmett called out in shock and crossing his arms.

"Yeah that is pretty amazing," Jasper announced out loud as though he unfortunately couldn't help it.

"Its true," Alice said smiling as she rested her hand on the stair railing.

I gasped out loud in shock by accident. They all turned to look up at me and I blushed profusely.

"Hello Bella," Alice called up to me happily as I stopped my descent down the stairs in shock.

"Bella," Edward said with an almost embarrassed expression on his face. In a flash, he came up the stairs next to me and tried to turn me around to carry me back up the stairs and away from his family.

"Oh no you don't. Edward we need to have a full discussion about this," Emmett said as he ran up to grab Edward's arm. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Get off of me," Edward said trying to shake his brother off of his arm.

"Jasper, a little help please," Emmett called out behind him.

A second later Jasper was at Edward's other arm and together they both picked Edward up by the arms and led him up the stairs and up into Jasper and Alice's room.

"Get off of me, now!" Edward called out as the door to Jasper and Alice's room closed behind him.

"Don't worry. They're having a much needed discussion," Alice told me as she picked me up and carried me into Edward's room.

"About his penis?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes and no. More about what he should do with it," Alice replied as she sat me down on Edward's couch.

"I hope he will be okay with this," I said with apprehension.

"Bella, how did you scratch up your nails already?! Now I have to paint them again," Alice responded taking my hand in her cool hands.

* * *

I stared at Edward as he drove me back home in my truck. He had not said a word about the discussion that he had with Emmett and Jasper. Instead, he stared straight out of the window and concentrated on driving for the first time. I became more and more nervous by the second. I wondered what his brothers had told him as we pulled up outside of my house.

"Tell your dad that you tripped and fell down the stairs earlier today and that Carlisle fixed it when we came back from our hunting trip. It'll work, Alice said it would," Edward advised me as he helped me out of the car and to the front door.

"Will you be back here tonight?" I asked turning to face him.

He sighed out loud and bit his lip. He only ever bit his lip when he was nervous about something. It was a habit that he had picked up from me.

"Please? You know I can't sleep without you," I pleaded with him pouting my lips.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Edward said smiling and putting a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," I said smiling back at him.

"Go inside. Charlie's starting to wonder why it's taking so long for you to come in," Edward said as he placed a hand against my back.

"Okay, see you tonight," I whispered placing a kiss on his cheek before I walked through the door.

* * *

"So how did the conversation go with Charlie?" Edward asked as he lightly pushed my hair behind my ear.

"He bought it. He told me that I needed to be more careful because Carlisle won't always be around," I replied as I snuggled closer to him in my bed.

"Just like Alice's vision said," Edward replied smelling my hair.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking. What did Emmett and Jasper say to you?" I said turning my head up to look into his eyes.

"No," Edward said sternly before holding me closer to him.

"Okay. Will you tell me someday though?" I asked hopefully.

"Someday, if I work up the nerve," Edward responded as he rubbed my back sensually.

"That bad huh?" I asked as I stroked his cheek. He just nodded his head and continued rubbing my back.

"Can I ask you something?" I said sitting up suddenly.

"Sure," He said looking at me with a curious expression.

"I don't know how to say this," I said biting my lip nervously.

"Just say it," He said rubbing my shoulder in encouragement.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile now but I've always been scared about how you would react," I replied blushing.

"You are _so_ adorable when you blush. Just say it Bella," He responded as he stroked his finger against my cheek.

"Have you ever," I tried to get out.

"Have I ever?" He asked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Have you ever. Umm, masturbated?" I asked whispering the last part as Edward jumped from the bed.

* * *

**Whoa, what has gotten Edward rattled? And will he ever reveal his conversation that he had with Jasper and Emmett to Bella? I have the answers; you have the power to unravel them. Review, review, review! The magic number is…**_**86 REVIEWS**_** before I post the next two chapters. Thanks again for all of the reviews and keep them coming! **


	18. CH 18: May the Force Be With You

**Author's Note:**** Wow. I didn't think that I would get these many reviews this quickly! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and I appreciate your very kind praises about my story. This is again my first story and I'm so happy that it's doing as well as it has and I owe it all to you guys. **

**Now, I have a few shout outs I would like to give for a few of you readers. Thank you **_natata08 _**and **_boulevardbaby94 _**for wanting an update so much that they posted multiple reviews. It really shows me that you want to read it badly. You guys crack me up. **

**Oh and **_InLoveWithEdward2_** made a very good point how she "smells lemons" coming up soon. I will tell you guys what I told her. While I enjoy reading lemon fan fiction very much, I feel very weird and I'm hesitant about writing them. I've never done them before and I don't want to suck at it. So for now, I won't go too deep with lemons until I feel more comfortable and I receive positive reviews about it. So thanks again to all of you guys, you're the greatest! Moving on with the story…**

* * *

CH. 18 _**EDWARD'S POV**_

"Edward, what is it? Does it have to do with what I just asked you? Oh no, it is isn't? I'm such an idiot! I should _not_ have brought it up," Bella said shaking her head and muttering to herself softly.

I had no answer for her. It wasn't her fault that I felt awkward about this situation. It was Emmett and Jasper's fault. Man, how I _still_ wanted to strangle them.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Get off of me, now!" I yelled trying to get out of Emmett and Jasper's death grip._

"_Calm down," Jasper said as he closed the door behind us._

"_Yeah, you act like we're holding you captive or something," Emmett agreed throwing me down on the bed as he took a seat at the chair by the desk._

_I seethed silently as I waited for them to get whatever conversation they had to have with me over with. I glanced at the window. With my speed, I could jump out easily…_

"_And don't even think about jumping out the window," Emmett said as he got up and moved his chair in front of the window._

"_Fine, what do you want to talk about?" I announced taking deep calming breaths. _

"_Hmm what do we want to talk about with him Jasper? How about the fact that you _still_ haven't had sex with a girl who is basically _begging_ to be with you because you're _scared_ that you'll hurt her? How about the fact that you have a dick the size of Mt. Everest and you _refuse_ to use it? How about the fact that-," Emmett went on to say before Jasper interrupted him._

"_I think he gets the picture Emmett. We really just want to talk to you about your relationship with Bella," Jasper said putting a calming hand on my shoulder._

"_Or lack thereof," Emmett corrected silently._

"_Emmett," Jasper said looking at him sternly._

"_That's none of your business. That's between Bella and I," I responded shaking Jasper's hand off my shoulder._

"_The fact of the matter is that it _has_ become our business. Bella going to Alice, Rose, and I for advice about what she's doing wrong because she thinks that you don't think that she's sexy enough _makes_ it our business," Emmett replied as he rested his head on his hand. _

"_You may not realize it Edward but you're hurting Bella's feelings. She really thinks that the reason that you refuse to go further in your relationship with her is because you don't find her attractive enough," Jasper said moving to sit down next to me on the bed._

"_How could she think that?! She's beautiful!" I said incredulously._

"_We know that, you know that, but she doesn't know that you _really_ think that. You may tell her that every now and then but you don't _show_ her that she is," Jasper responded softly._

"_Alright, let's get to the real reason why we called upon this meeting. Edward, I'm going to ask you this one more time. Are you gay?" Emmett asked with a serious expression on his face stretching out every last syllable._

"_No!" I shouted in anger._

"_Had to know. Now that we have established that he isn't gay and that he's just acting like a wuss, we can move on with the meeting," Emmett replied as if everything was finalized._

"_That's not why we wanted to talk to you Edward," Jasper said looking at Emmett anxiously._

"_Then why?" I asked in irritation._

"_We need to know the real reason why you aren't moving forward in your relationship with Bella. Is it because you're really scared of hurting her or because you're scared of how she'll react to letting down your guard of you being the _perfect_ gentlemen?" Jasper asked with concern._

_I looked at him apprehensively. Of course it was because I didn't want to hurt her! But maybe there was more to it than I thought. I hated the fact that Jasper could recognize my feelings faster than I could._

"This is taking him longer than I thought it would. Maybe this was too difficult of a question," Jasper thought to himself.

"I've always known that Rose could be dirty but man was she a _freak_ in bed yesterday! That little thing she did with her tongue. Man, I still get hard just _thinking_ about it. Maybe I can get her to try it with whip cream next time," Emmett thought to himself.

"_Gross Emmett," I said out loud pretending to hurl._

_Jasper looked at Emmett with a raise of an eyebrow before turning back to me questioningly. _

"_I guess I never thought of it that way Jasper. What do you think I should do?" I asked with concern filling my eyes._

"I cannot believe he's asking this! Actually I can. Screw being a gentlemen, boys and girls, he is _officially_ gay," Emmett thought to himself as he shook his head.

_I gave him a hard look before turning back to Jasper._

"_Bella wants a little more out of your relationship. She loves you more than anything but she just needs to know that you at least _want_ her in the same way that she wants you," Jasper replied smiling reassuringly._

"_How do I do that without hurting her?" I asked nervously._

"_Edward, Eddie, Ed _(he changed the tone of his voice as he said every name)_. There are more ways to be intimate with someone besides having sex with them my little grasshopper," Emmett answered as he took my shoulders and shook me roughly._

"_Don't ever call me that again," I replied trying to get out of his grasp._

"_Emmett's right though. There are other ways. How about going to third base?" Jasper asked me questioningly._

"_I haven't thought about it," I said truthfully._

"_He's probably never even masturbated!" Emmett cried out in laughter._

_I just looked at him with embarrassment and anger before staring out the window._

"_OMG! He has _never_ jacked off!" Emmett cried out again in shock._

"_Wait, seriously Edward? You've never masturbated?" Jasper asked in shock as well._

"_I have. Really I have! I just don't want Bella doing that to me. It's just not lady like," I replied with a sigh._

"_I take it back. I'm going to ask you again. Are you gay?" Emmett asked me as Jasper hit him on the back of the head._

"_Don't listen to him. Edward, have you ever entertained the thought that maybe she _wants_ to do those things with you?" Jasper asked with a glint of mischief dancing in his eyes._

"_No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. It's just not-," I tried to get out as Emmett interrupted me._

"_Lady like. We get it man. But let me break it to you. This isn't 1917 where women are supposed to be all prim and proper. Women were like that in public but behind close doors, it was a _completely_ different matter. Women like giving head; it makes them feel powerful that they can bring us to our knees. Literally," Emmett said with a smug expression on his face._

"_I _refuse_ to believe that my Bella thinks that way. The word masturbate would never pass through her lips," I replied shaking my head in anger._

"_You may _refuse_ to believe it but King Kong in your pants over there has other thoughts entirely. If your too much of a wuss to do anything about it, it'll do the talking or should I say the _spilling_ for you," Emmett responded chuckling lightly while Jasper tried to hold back his laughter._

"_I don't believe you," I said through gritted teeth._

"_Whatever," Emmett and Jasper replied in unison both shaking with laughter._

"_May the force be with him," Jasper said out loud as he tried to contain his laughter._

"_Strong the force is _not_ with this one," Emmett replied trying to imitate Yoda._

"_He must learn to control his anger if he wants to become a master," Jasper responded as he imitated Obi-Wan Kenobi._

"_Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering," Emmett said still imitating Yoda._

"_I agree Master Yoda. But what must he do?" Jasper asked as he stood up from the bed._

"_Stand and fight the young Padawan must," Emmett replied as he stood up as well._

"_To the death then?" Jasper asked Emmett as he started to walk closer to him._

"_To the death," Emmett answered as they both started to pretend to have a lightsaber duel._

_I just shook my head in frustration. How was having a lightsaber duel supposed to help me with Bella?_

"_Hey man watch where you're hitting! I'm not like caveman over there that needs a _manual_ on how to use your penis. I know I have one and I intend to use it tonight if you know what I mean," Emmett called out with a wink as he continued to pretend to duel with Jasper._

_Jasper laughed out loud as he tried to use the 'force' on Emmett. If there is one thing that I learned today it is to never leave Emmett and Jasper in the same room for long periods of time. They go crazier than usual._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"I'm such an idiot!" Bella continued to whisper to herself softly.

"No you're not. I'm sorry, you just shocked me is all," I told her as I sat back down on the bed next to her.

"Really? Then why did you jump up like that when I asked you that question?" She asked apprehensively.

"I guess I'm not ready to believe that you think about those things," I answered with a sigh.

"Why?" She asked with a curious expression.

"I don't know. I think I still think of you as this innocent angel and talking about this sort of stuff ruins that image," I replied looking into her eyes.

"Oh. I'm not innocent you know. I do think about those things. You, sex, masturbation," She responded smiling when I winced as she said the word masturbation.

"I know," I sighed taking her into my arms.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Bella asked biting her lip nervously.

"Do I have to?" I asked in defeat.

"I would really like it if you did," Bella replied as she pulled back from my arms to look into my eyes.

"Yes, I have," I replied barely moving my lips.

She stared at me in shock with wide eyes as her mouth dropped. Maybe I shouldn't have answered her. I should have known that my angel would take this badly. I bet she really thinks that I'm a monster now.

* * *

**Aww poor Edward! Does Bella really think that? Chapter 19 is up, go check it out for the answer! **


	19. CH 19: Not So Innocent Edward

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so I've decided that I would really like to finish this story before I have to go off to college on Sept. 19****th****. The only problem is that I can't even think about a way of ending it. Usually if I write something, I have an idea but I just have **_no_ **idea of how I want this to end. Maybe because I don't want it to end . I'm going to ponder over it a little while longer and I'll come up with an answer for you guys soon. **

**Moving on with the story…**

* * *

CH. 19 _**BELLA'S POV**_

I could only continue to stare at him in shock. Edward Cullen has masturbated before?! His name didn't even sound right in the same sentence. He's always appeared to me as the perfect gentlemen who never had the desire nor thought of doing that sort of thing. It seemed beneath him I guess you could say. Jeeze, now I sound like Rose.

"Bella, talk to me please?" Edward begged me with sad puppy dog eyes.

It wasn't that I didn't approve of him masturbating. It was just the fact that he _did_ it that got me. My Edward Cullen did what normal horny human men did. And the fact of the matter is…I thought it was _hot_.

"Please Bella. You're scaring me. I never should have said anything," Edward said shaking his head in frustration.

"Edward, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just that you don't know how incredibly hot I think it is that you do it. You always talk about how unlike a human you are and the fact that you can be just as turned on as a human man could, it just really shows me that you can be horny when you want to be," I tried to explain to him.

"I hope you don't think any less of me," Edward said with a frown adorning his handsome features.

"That's last thing I could _ever _think of you. However, can I ask you something else?" I asked biting my lip lightly.

"I don't know Bella," Edward replied with apprehension.

"Come on. Please?" I asked as I pouted my lips.

"Fine," He said with a sigh.

"What do you think about when you masturbate? I mean what exactly makes you want to masturbate?" I asked as I crossed my legs.

"You mostly," He answered softly.

"Really? I make you want to jack off?" I asked in amazement.

"Is it really that hard to believe? You're _incredibly_ beautiful. And I cannot believe that you just said that," He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Said what?" I asked in confusion.

"Jack off," He repeated in a whisper.

"Oh," I said with a smile coming to my face. Edward was so adorable when he whispered things that he thought would 'offend' my innocence. "What do you think about exactly?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"Are you serious? You really want to know this? It doesn't make you uncomfortable?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I really want to know," I replied licking my lips softly.

"Okay. Sometimes when you sleep, you make noises like your moaning or something. And you say my name occasionally and sometimes I can't take it. So I find a way to relieve myself," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You jack off while I'm sleeping?!" I asked incredulously.

"I promise to you that I haven't done that in awhile. I'm sorry Bella! I really am!" He said with his voice full of apology.

"No, its okay. It's just that I'm surprised that you do it with me in the room. Can you promise me something?" I asked as I rubbed my hands down his chest in a smoothing motion.

"Anything," Edward responded as he rubbed my sides with his cold hands.

"The next time you jack off, you let me watch?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"But that," He replied as he took his hands off me.

"Why not?" I asked pouting my lips.

"Would you let me watch you in the shower?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes anytime you wanted," I replied immediately.

"No Bella," He responded with a sigh.

"Why not?" I asked again as a frown creased over my face.

"It's not gentlemen like," He answered barely moving his lips.

"Do you honestly think that? This isn't 1917 Edward," I replied in frustration.

"That's what Emmett said," He said with another sigh.

"Well that's because he knows what he's talking about. Edward seriously. We can only kiss if we don't use tongue. I can only touch you in certain ways because you might lose control. It's getting ridiculous. I'll be fine. We'll be fine. We can take this step. Please Edward. If _we_ can't be intimate, can I at least watch _you_ be intimate with yourself?" I asked in desperation.

He just stared at me for a long time. I breathed heavier feeling my heartbeat increase with my nervousness. What was the point of asking him this request? I knew he wouldn't agree to it. Edward wouldn't want his 'innocent angel' to be put into this situation.

"Fine but on a few conditions," He announced finally after a few minutes.

"Name it," I stated with a smile coming to my lips.

"You can _only_ and I repeat, _only_ watch me. No touching me in anyway and I have to stand a few feet away from you," He replied as he stated his conditions.

"Alright. What do you want in return?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean in return?" He asked with confusion adorning his gorgeous face.

"You do something for me and I have to do something for you. It's only fair," I said shrugging as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't have to do anything for me love," He replied reassuringly.

"Fine, then you can watch me in the shower," I said with a smile coming to my face.

"Really, that's unnecessary. That's private," He said disapprovingly.

"And you jacking off isn't? It's settled alright. No backing out now. Pinky promise?" I responded as I put my pinky in the air for him to grab a hold of.

He smiled before attaching his cold pinky to mine. He sat down on the bed next to me holding me in his arms. He started to hum my lullaby before another question popped into my head.

"Edward?" I asked softly as my heart started to race.

"Hmm," He replied against my ear.

"Would you ever let me give you oral?" I asked apprehensively.

Edward's humming came to an abrupt stop before he got up and jumped out of the window.

"Edward!" I called out in frustration.

* * *

**Wow that Bella. I think she just speaks her mind too openly. She and Emmett are going to kill Edward one of these days. Alright, so the magic number this time is…**_**110 REVIEWS**_** before I update. That would be so sweet if you guys could do this for me! And as a special treat, if I make over **_**110 REVIEWS**_** I will post **_**3 CHAPTERS **_**instead of the usual two. Sound good? Don't you want to find out how Edward's masturbating session goes with Bella? Or will someone like Emmett ruin it…o0o0o0o mystery. Please review, review, review! Thanks! :)**


	20. CH 20: What the Bird Told Me

**Author's Note:**** Thank you guys for all the reviews! I cannot believe that I've received over 100 reviews on my first story! I am so excited and thankful beyond words. Seriously I could not have accomplished this without you guys so you thank you all soooooooooo much! **

**I have a few shout outs for you reviewers. I would like to thank **_Boulevardbaby94,__natata08 (Fellow Star Wars Fan!)__, __justm__, __Sophia24,_ **and**_yaya122_ **for the multiple reviews. I would also like to give a huge shout out to **_InLoveWithEdward2_** for a very sweet message that she sent me that made me realize a couple of things and I just really appreciate it. And also **_jjjen13_ **who wrote a very nice message to me that really made me believe in myself, not to mention that she is pretty great and funny herself.**

**This post will include three chapters just like I promised you guys as a treat for going over 110 reviews. So please enjoy. It was a lot of hard work for me to write all three but I did it because I really appreciate you guys. You are all awesome and incredible!**

* * *

CH. 20

It is finally the weekend again and I'm at the Cullen's sitting on the couch with Emmett watching t.v. This had to have been one of the longest weeks at school of my life and I was only too happy that the weekend had arrived. After the window incident with Edward last Sunday, Edward had made sure to keep some distance between us. Our kisses came to an abrupt halt whenever it came close to almost passionate and he only touched me in appropriate manners. No rubbing sensually or anything. Man I missed my Edward. I knew I never should have asked him if it was okay to be even more intimate with him. I had already pushed it by asking him if it was okay to view him in his most private of moments. Sometimes I wondered what was wrong with me.

And then sometimes, I wondered what was wrong with Emmett. The whole time we were on the couch watching t.v. he kept winking at me and shaking his head. He looked like he was struggling to contain his laughter, which was more than usual for him. I couldn't wait for Edward to come back from his hunt with Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rose. Emmett and Esme had already hunted earlier in the week and since Edward didn't want me to be alone, Emmett had graciously volunteered along with Esme. Although I think Emmett had his own personal agenda for doing so.

"Would you like something to drink or eat Bella?" Esme asked me in her sweet motherly voice.

"Some ice cream would be nice please," I replied giving her a smile.

She squeezed my shoulder gently before walking off to the kitchen. Emmett caught my attention and winked at me again.

"Alright what _is_ it?" I asked no longer being able to contain my curiosity.

"Ahh nothing," Emmett replied as his smile grew wider.

"Emmett," I stated sternly.

"Oh its just something that I heard from a bird," He answered dismissively.

"A bird?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah a bird with spiky black hair and the gift of premonition but I can't name any names you know," He said with a wave of his hand.

"Hmm," I responded pretending to ponder.

"A bird who's really bubbly all the time and likes to drink blood to quench the occasional thirst," Emmett said staring at me intently.

"Hmm," I responded again.

"Seriously, I'm not allowed to tell you who this bird _(coughAlicecough)_ is because this bird _(coughAlicecough)_ told me not to tell you anything about what's going to happen. That bird _(coughAlicecough)_ really wants me to keep it to myself. I'm sworn to secrecy by this bird _(coughAlicecough)_," He told me balling up his fist in frustration.

I tried hard not to laugh as I responded for the third time with, "Hmm."

"Do you seriously not know that I'm talking about Alice?!" Emmett whispered to me frantically in shock.

"Of course I know. It was just fun to make you squirm," I replied giggling lightly.

"Great, now Alice is going to know in a vision that I told you it was her. Do me a favor Bella, next time you want to fall and break your leg, don't. I'll be glad to break it for you," He pouted at me.

"Emmett!" Esme called out from the kitchen disapprovingly.

"It's okay it was a joke," I told her smiling reassuringly.

"That's what you think," Emmett muttered under his breath.

"What happened to all of my glass bowls?" Esme wondered a loud.

"Anyway so Bella, Alice told me about this vision she had with you and Edward and I have to say, I didn't know Edward had it in him," Emmett announced extra loud purposely trying to block out Esme's question.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb," Emmett said whispering and moving closer to block out Esme.

"Emmett dear have you seen the bowls?" Esme asked with a frown coming to her face.

"No sorry," Emmett called back at her before turning back to me.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. You're the one who got to hear about the vision. Shouldn't you be the one telling me?" I replied smiling softly.

"Technically I'm not suppose to be telling you anything but since it's a technicality, I will let it slide," Emmett said as he sat back on the couch more comfortably.

"Hmm. Maybe I have some extra one's out in the store closet in the garage…" Esme muttered to herself softly as she left the kitchen.

"You really should tell her it was you that broke all of her bowls," I said shaking my head at him disapprovingly.

"No way. I'm blaming it on good old Eddie. He never takes any responsibility for his actions anyways," Emmett replied with a wave of his hand.

"That's because he never does anything wrong to make him have to face up to his actions," I responded with a smirk.

"Well it's as good a time as any for him to learn to be a bad boy every now and then," He said refusing to back down from his resolve.

"Emmett that's not right," I replied with a frown coming to my face.

"Oh cry me a river, build a boat, and sail to Peru," He threw back at me turning to the t.v. once more.

"It's cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it," I corrected in amusement.

"Really? My version is so much better. That's beside the point though. Stop distracting me Bella. Let me tell you about the vision since I'm such a gentlemen," He responded smugly.

"Gentlemen don't tell secrets to others when their sister specifically asked them not to," I stated as I pointed my finger at him.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" He asked frustrated.

"Yes, sorry please go on," I assured him with a wave of my hand.

"Alright then. So Alice got this vision and she started giggling about it out loud. Jasper and I asked her what it was and she told us that it was about you and Edward. Knowing it was about you two I knew that it had to be good because there's never a situation were you don't bring amusement into my life," Emmett said to me with a grin.

"Glad to be of service," I muttered with a frown coming to my face.

"Thanks and it gets better. Okay, so we ask her what it's about exactly. And she tells us that Edward's going to jack off in front of you and I was like hold up that's impossible because he's-," Emmett tried to get out.

"A gentlemen," I finished for him.

"No because he's gay," Emmett corrected me.

"No he isn't!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Any man who has to jack off in front of a woman because he's afraid to touch her in order to prove his manliness is gay as a crooked arrow," Emmett announced as he crossed his arms.

"Has it ever occurred to you that it could mean the exact _opposite_ of that? I read in Alice's Cosmo once that if a couple can successfully masturbate in front of one another, it strengthens the relationship and makes you and your partner more confident," I asserted with a smile coming to my face at his incredulous expression.

"Rose swears by Cosmo…" Emmett drifted off with a pout coming to his lips.

"Hey, did Alice say when this was supposed to happen?" I asked suddenly.

"Later on tonight," He replied dejectedly.

"Emmett, when you fight fire with fire, eventually you get burned," I told him trying not to laugh.

"That's a horrible analogy to tell a vampire," He muttered as his shoulders sagged down in defeat.

"I can't believe I lived to see the day that the great Emmett was defeated. Are you still beat up about the fact that Edward's penis is bigger than yours?" I asked in disbelief.

"Way to beat a man when he is down why don't you," He responded with irritation.

"Emmett," I said incredulously. I could not believe he was acting this way. What a giant teddy bear!

"I still cannot find those bowls. Emmett are you okay?" Esme said as she came closer to look at him.

Just then the front door opened with the rest of the Cullen's filling in.

"Emmett what's wrong with you?" Rose asked a little worried.

"Dude whatsup? Your emotions are out of wack. Why are you depressed and defeated?" Jasper asked stepping closer to him.

"Emmett?" Carlisle called out to him in concern.

"Serves him right. Bad things happen to those who tell things that aren't meant to be told," Alice said happily as she crossed her arms.

"Alice," Esme said looking at her sternly.

"Wow," Edward called out as he burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Edward?" Carlisle called out moving closer to him now.

"There are so many emotions going around everywhere. Everyone just needs to calm down," Jasper called out as he sent out calming waves to everyone in the room.

"He's jealous of me and he's mad at Bella because she called him out on it," Edward said calmly obviously under the effects of Jasper.

"But why?" Rose asked him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know why. Maybe you should go reassure him of something Rose. Something that we had a conversation about last week?" Alice suggested with happiness sparkling behind her golden eyes.

"Are you serious? It's about that?! Get up right now Emmett," Rose said as she grabbed Emmett up roughly off the couch and he marched behind her up the stairs.

"Is he going to be alright?" Carlisle asked Alice with evident concern.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to get his ego reassured. Oh and Esme, I bought you some more glass bowls and cups. I got rid of the other ones because I liked these a whole lot better. They're so pretty. I hope you don't mind," Alice said as she handed Esme a box full of glass dinning ware.

"Thank you Alice. It's okay I don't mind. But next time can you tell me when you would like to change the dishes? I was trying to fix Bella ice cream earlier and there were no bowls left. Oh that reminds me. Bella do you still want your ice cream?" Esme asked me.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you Esme," I replied with a smile as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay then if you're sure. Carlisle would you please assist me?" Esme asked as she moved toward the kitchen.

"Of course," Carlisle responded giving me a smile before heading off with his wife.

"Well that was intense. At least Emmett's feeling better," Jasper announced out loud.

"Yeah he's feeling better alright," Edward replied with a look of disgust on his face.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked with a frown coming to my face.

"You don't want to know," He said as he kissed my forehead softly.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Went the sound of _Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" _as Alice's ringtone went off.

"Hello?" She answered into the receiver.

"Nice ringtone," I said with a smile coming to my face.

"Thank you," She mouthed to me as she went back to her conversation.

"What I'd like to know is when she kissed this girl," Jasper said aloud with a shake of his head.

"It's just a song Jasper," I reassured him.

"If I know Alice and I do know Alice, there's a reason why she has that particular ringtone and I plan on figuring it out," Jasper replied with determination.

"Don't dig too far into it alright?" Edward suggested kindly.

"Oh this is so _fabulous_!" Alice shouted out as she jumped for joy.

"What's fabulous?" I asked a little nervous for the answer.

"The outfit I just ordered has just arrived and I can go pick it up," Alice replied smiling brightly.

"Do you really need _more_ clothes?" I asked incredulously.

"Is that a rhetorical question? You know what this means don't you?" She said holding hands with me.

"If you say the word that I think you're going to say-," I tried to get out before I was cut off.

"Shopping!" Alice screamed as she shook my hands up and down in excitement.

"Have fun sweetie," Jasper said smiling at his wife's excitement.

"Thank you," Alice answered as she blew a kiss to him.

"No, no, no. Edward, do something?" I asked in desperation.

"Alice, she still has another week left to wear her cast. Couldn't this wait for another week?" Edward asked his hyperactive sister.

"No, absolutely not. It's crucial that she gets it today. Don't worry, I'll carry you most of the way so you won't feel uncomfortable. I'll wheel you around in a wheelchair if I have to but either way, you're going missy," Alice told me sternly.

"I'm sorry. I tried. I'm sure it won't be as bad as it usually is," Edward whispered softly into my hair as he kissed me on the cheek.

Shopping with Alice is never as bad as it usually is. That's because it's always _worse_ than it usually is.

* * *

**Aww poor Emmett! I hope Rose made him feel better (wink wink). I wonder how Bella's shopping spree with Alice is going to turn out? Chapter 21 is up if you want to find out! **


	21. CH 21: Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:** **Okay so** _StillDreamingOfLove_ **asked for me to remember to bring back Jacob. I planned to do that anyway, I just didn't know when but rest assured that Angela and Jacob will be showing up in this chapter. Just giving you guys the heads up. Moving on with the story…**

* * *

CH. 21

"Ahh this is going to be so much _fun_!" Alice exclaimed in the driver's side of her yellow Porsche.

"Go easy on her okay Alice?" Edward asked giving sister a significant look before fastening my seat belt in the passenger's seat.

"Go easy on her? You act like I'm going to torture her or something," Alice replied with a wave of her hand.

Edward and I gave each other an amusing look before I leaned in to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll miss you. Take care alright?" Edward spoke softly into my hair.

"I'll miss you too. Don't go crazy without me. Oh and promise me that you won't tease Emmett okay?" I warned with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Have fun," Edward answered with a smile before closing the door.

"I'm serious!" I screamed out as Alice started the car and drove out of the driveway.

"Alice, is he going to tease Emmett?" I asked turning to her.

"You know Edward. It's unfortunately not in his character to do such a thing," Alice replied picking up the speed to 100 miles per hour.

"Good," I responded settling back in my seat.

"However, fighting when you're not around isn't," She stated a loud before flipping the dials on the stereo.

"Oh no," I moaned shaking my head.

"We have to make a stop. We're picking up Angela," She said changing the subject in a friendly tone.

"Why, so you can torture her too?" I mumbled out of the side of my mouth.

"I don't understand why shopping is _torture_. I bet any girl would be happy if I took them shopping and paid for everything," She said still turning the dials.

"Then take them," I muttered softly.

"No, they aren't you," She replied stubbornly.

"Yay me," I responded sarcastically as we pulled up into Angela's driveway.

"Hey, we're here," Alice said into her cell phone before closing it a second later.

I limped out of the car and held up the front seat so that Angela could get into the back.

"Hey Angela," I said a loud before hopping back into the front seat.

"Hey Alice, Bella. Beautiful car by the way Alice," Angela called out from the back seat.

"Thank you. It is a beauty isn't? It was a present from Edward," Alice replied as she pulled out of the driveway.

"That was nice of him. So how did you break your leg Bella? I know you told me it happened last weekend but how exactly?" Angela asked with concern.

"It was just me being clumsy as usual. Thanks for coming with us by the way. I don't think I could stand it if it was just Alice dragging me along all day," I called into the back smiling at Alice as she rolled her eyes.

"No problem. I'm glad to come. I needed to buy a new dress for Jessica's party anyways. Are you coming?" Angela asked suddenly.

"I wasn't invited, so no," I answered with a slight frown.

"Oh well, she'll probably you invite next week. There's still time. It's next Friday night," Angela called to the front before staring out the window.

It wasn't that I wanted to go to Jessica's party because trust me, I did _not_ want to go. It's just the fact that she didn't _invite_ me that got me. Sure I didn't really like her personality but I still considered her somewhat of a friend.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

"Oh I'm really embarrassed to say that I actually like this song. It's a guilty pleasure," Angela said bobbing her head to the music.

"Guilty pleasure? Katy Perry is amazing; it shouldn't be a guilty pleasure to like her. Everyone should be proud to say they kissed a girl. Girls are the best. Well, except if your man is named Jasper," Alice replied as she turned up the music.

"Or Ben," Angela said happily naming her own boyfriend.

"Or Edward," I said with a smile.

"That's debatable," Alice said with a shake of her head.

"What, that's not fair. Edward's great," I replied with a pout.

"Of course he is occasionally. But you haven't had to live through his depressing-I'm-Edward-and-therefore-I'm-a-gentlemen personality for years. Shhh, my favorite part is coming up," Alice responded as she turned the music louder to sing along.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

I just shook my head as I stared back and forth between Angela and Alice as they sang through the chorus. Alice I could see singing it but Angela was a whole different story. I wondered what Ben would think about that? Not being able to resist any longer, I began to sing along with them.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

"We're here," Alice announced as she pulled into the parking garage at the mall.

* * *

"I still cannot believe you're carrying me in here," I muttered in anger.

"I think it's a sweet thing that she's giving you a piggy back ride," Angela replied as we entered into the mall.

"Yes Bella why can't you be more grateful like Angela? You should be happy that I don't push you in a wheelchair," Alice responded.

"Thankful, right," I said with a sigh before we stopped in front of Alice's destination.

"Victoria's Secret? Alice really, why? I hope this is for you," I warned her as I gave her a glare over her shoulder.

"Of course it is," She replied as she set me down from her back and helped me into the store.

Angela just gave me a comforting smile and a pat on my shoulder.

"I was told that a delivery for Alice Cullen was available for pick up," Alice announced to the woman at the front desk.

"Oh yes. Let me just go get it for you. One second please," the woman answered as she stepped into the back.

"You had it delivered here? Why didn't you just have it sent to your house?" I asked in confusion.

"It ruins the fun experience and I wanted to go shopping anyways," She replied bouncing lightly.

"Here you are Ms. Cullen. Is there anything else that I can do for you today?" The lady asked politely as she handed Alice the box.

"No but thank you," Alice answered as she helped me walk out of the store.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me Alice and I love my dress! I will see you girls at school! Bella, I hope you get better okay?" Angela called to us from her front door.

"You're welcome, bye!" Alice called back from the driver's side.

"Thank you and see you next week!" I also called out from the passenger's side.

"Let's head back to your house," Alice announced as we started to drive out on to the road again.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I want you to try on something before we go back," She answered.

"I've already tried on everything that you got me Alice. I'm not doing it again," I asserted with a shake of my head for emphasis.

"There's one thing that you haven't tried on yet," She replied with big smile adorning her pretty face.

* * *

"Alice you didn't!" I shouted at her as she handed me the Victoria's Secret box that she had picked up earlier.

"Just go try it on," Alice said with a wave of her hand.

I muttered to myself in anger as I walked to my bathroom. I could _not_ believe that she ordered something special for me. As if it weren't bad enough that she already bought me tons of clothes that will overload my closet, she had to buy me something _else_. And from Victoria's Secret of all places! My hands shook with nervousness as I opened the box.

My jaw dropped in shock. It was a blue colored babydoll halter nightgown and it was something I would never have the nerve to purchase on my own. **(Picture of nightgown in my profile)**

I took off my clothes carefully trying not to break my other leg. The nightgown was revealing but not as revealing as Alice could have gone for. For that, I was thankful. It was actually _kind_ of pretty. I put it on over my head shaking slightly and turned to look at myself in the mirror. It looked good on me but I know it would have looked a whole lot better if I weren't in a stupid cast. I sighed out loud and turned to limp out of the door and into my room.

"Wow that looks even better than it did in my vision," Alice responded approvingly with a grin coming to her face.

"Really? You don't think it looks bad? I wish that I could take off this stupid cast," I replied dejectedly.

"Damn Bella. You look _so_ sexy," a rough voice called out from behind me.

"Jacob?!" I gasped in shock. What in the world is he doing here?!

* * *

**Hehe what in the world **_**is**_** Jacob doing there? I thought I would give a fun little twist to the story. Turn to the next chapter for your special treat! **


	22. CH 22: Everything Will Be Fine

**Author's Note: ****SURPRISE! HERE IS A BONUS CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS! Actually, it isn't much of a surprise since I already told you that I would do it. Whatever though, I'm excited about it. However, I have a question for you guys. Do you think that I should continue throwing in the offer of a bonus chapter from time to time for more reviews? Or do you think that I'm just writing too many chapters for people to read at once and I need to cool it? You're opinions on this is greatly appreciated! **

**Oh and I know it may seem like Angela and Jacob aren't really in these chapters much but rest assured that they will be showing up in chapters after this. Moving on with the story…**

* * *

CH. 22

"Jacob Black what are you doing here?!" I screamed at my best friend as I tried to find something to cover myself up with.

"Get out of here!" Alice yelled as her eyes turned black. She ran over and threw a blanket over me.

"I'm her best friend. I have a right to be here _bloodsucker_," He growled out at her.

"Jake! You may be my best friend but at the moment you do _not_ have the right to be here," I shouted at him with tears coming to my eyes.

"Bella, look I'm sorry," He said with a sad expression coming to his boyish face.

"Just leave okay. Can you stand out in the hall or something until I change?" I asked still shaking with anger.

"Yeah," He said dejectedly as he walked out the door.

"How dare he!" Alice yelled out as she slammed the door behind his retreating figure.

"Just forget about it okay. Seriously, _forget_ about it. I don't want Edward to see this in your mind. He would be furious," I replied as I took the blanket off of me and hopped to my closet to find something to throw on.

"I hate not being able to see anything with him here. I should have at least _smelled_ him come in though. I guess I was just too distracted by your nightgown. You do look really beautiful you know. I'm sorry Bella," Alice said softly.

"Oh Alice it's not your fault okay? As long as Edward likes it, I love it," I responded with a smile.

"Oh Bella he will!" Alice said bouncing up and down happily again forgetting for the moment that a werewolf was outside my bedroom.

"Really?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, he will I promise. As much as I hate to say what I'm about to say, you need to hear this. Just picture the look that _Jacob_ (she said his name with disgust) gave you and multiple that by about twenty and that's the way that Edward will feel about your outfit," She answered with a smile coming to her face.

"What look?" I asked confused as I put a shirt over my head.

"You are so oblivious and while I think it's adorable, sometimes I really wish I could cut that part out of your brain so you would be able to wake up!" Alice exclaimed as she helped me put pants on.

"Wow, I think that was an insult," I questioned her with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Just do me a favor and make up with that dog out there so we can leave. I miss Jazzy," She replied as she walked towards the door and motioned for Jacob to come in before she left shortly after.

"Hey," Jacob said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey," I responded refusing to meet his eyes out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Jacob announced as he stepped closer to me.

"Let's just not talk about it okay," I replied as I took a seat on my bed. I patted the empty space next to me for him to sit down.

"So what did you trip on now?" He asked me as he sat down on the bed.

"What?" I asked in confusion. He pointed to my leg. "Oh, I fell down the Cullen's front steps," I replied with a sigh.

"Wow," He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah," I said with a grimace.

"You are seriously the only person I know that needs directions on how to be safe," He laughed out loud.

"Haha very funny. Emmett said the same thing. I'm just clumsy alright?" I countered at him trying to hit him on the shoulder.

"No don't, you might break your hand again," He chuckled as he covered my hand with his to stop their movement.

"It was _your_ fault that it happened in the first place. You shouldn't have tried to kiss me," I said disapprovingly.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't pull away," He pointed out with a smirk.

"That's because I was waiting for you to finish already," I countered with a frown.

"Hmm. You think that if I tried to have sex with you, you'd wait until I finished before trying to hit me?" He asked with mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"_No_," I replied glaring at him.

"No you wouldn't wait until I was finished before you hit me? That's a little to kinky for your taste but I'm definitely down with that," He responded wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Why are you so horny all the time?" I asked incredulously.

"What do you expect? I'm a growing man. And it's all _you're_ fault this time. It's not just my hormones talking," He said leaning back on his arms to look at me.

"How is it _my _fault?" I asked curiously.

"Try walking in on a sexy girl wearing virtually nothing and _not_ getting horny," He replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

"First of all, that was not my fault. _You_ walked in _unannounced_ I might add. You could've warned me first or saw me and walked back out. That would've been the gentlemen like thing to do," I glared back at him.

"Yeah but that's not the _Jake_ thing to do. You made me hard the moment I laid eyes on you," He said roughly.

"Really?" I asked curiously with a small smile playing on my face.

"Heck yes. You looked _so_ sexy in that outfit," He replied licking his lips softly.

"Really? How sexy?" I asked as a plan started to formulate in my head.

"Maxim/Playboy magazine sexy. I wanted you so badly," He said leaning towards me.

"How did that make you feel?" I whispered softly.

"Like I wanted to do certain _things_ to you," He answered back breathing raggedly.

"And are you turned on?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Yes," He responded gasping for air.

"How hard are you right now?" I asked licking my lips at him with a grin on my face.

"_So_ hard," He said desperately trying to lean in further.

"Good. Now you can go home," I said wobbling to stand up.

"What?!" He asked incredulously.

"Go home. I have to be somewhere with Alice anyway," I replied as Alice walked through the door with a smile on her face.

"Yeah but I mean _now_," He said glaring at me shyly.

"Goodbye wolf and take the tent in your pants with you," Alice called out as she opened the door wider for him.

He glared at her and gave me a long look before he got up and walked awkwardly to the door.

"This isn't over," He whispered to me before walking out the door.

"Well played Bella, well played," Alice said out loud after Jacob had left.

"Yeah well, I hate to admit it but he deserved it. That'll teach him to stop being such a horny pervert," I replied crossing my arms.

"Bella, if you really think that's going to stop him, it's not. I'm going to have to work hard to keep this out of my mind. I can keep it to myself at least until tomorrow so your plans with Edward won't be ruined," She responded with wistful expression on her face.

"About that. What exactly is going to happen tonight?" I asked nervously.

"Emmett already told you," She answered turning to me.

"Yeah but he didn't say anything specific. Like will everything be okay?" I asked apprehensively.

"Everything is going to be alright. I really don't want to tell you anything though because I wanted you to be surprised. That's why I'm still pretty upset with Emmett," She said with a glare forming in her eyes from the memory of earlier today.

"Oh, okay if you say so," I sighed about to sit down on my bed again.

"Oh no you don't. We have to get you home so you can be ready for tonight," She said grabbing me with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"Alice-," I tried to get out before I was interrupted.

"For the last time, everything is going to be _fine_. Just remember not to give off the impression that you know what's going to happen. That should be easy enough with your brain," Alice said as she played with the dial on her stereo system again.

We were driving back to the Cullen's and I was nervous wreck. I know I asked him to masturbate in front of me and he said that he would but I never imagined that he'd actually go through with it. That meant that I would actually have to go through with showering in front of him. I felt my heartbeat race in a panic.

"Is that an insult?" I responded.

"No, you know what I mean. You have that weird brain that he can't listen in on. It should be easy enough for you," She said with a wave of her hand as she reached 115 miles per hour.

"Yeah easy," I muttered cringing in my seat.

Man I hoped that I wouldn't screw this up. I sighed and looked dejectedly out the window.

* * *

**I wonder how things will go with Edward and Bella. Will Bella be able to keep what she knows from Edward? Will Alice be able to keep her mind clear of Bella's encounter with Jacob? You know what you have to do! The magic number is…**_**140 REVIEWS**_** before my next update. I know it's a bigger request than usual but I believe in you guys! Thanks for everything you guys and I really hope that you all enjoyed the bonus chapter! I'm exhausted and I'm off to go to sleep. Please review, review, review and thanks again! :)**


	23. CH 23: Ready to Rumble

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for all of the reviews! I cannot believe that I received over 150 reviews when I only asked for 140. You guys rock! You went way above and beyond the call of duty as they say lolz. I really appreciate you guys! Thanks again to all of you for the multiple reviews. It really shows me how much you like the story. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for the teasing as it might seem but as I said before, I'm still pretty iffy about lemons even though I know its inevitable for this story. /**

**As happy as I am right now, I feel the need to rant really quickly about something and I promise to never do it again. I'm just really frustrated about something at the moment. As much as I enjoy people adding my story to their favorites, and I do I **_**REALLY**_** do, it's just that I must say something about it. When people add my story to their favorites and then review, I love you and extra kudos to you! I really appreciate it. However, it kind of annoys me that people have the time to click the submit review button to add the story to their favorites but they don't have the time to review. It's like if you enjoy it enough to add it to your favorites, don't you have enough time to just write a **_**LITTLE**_** something? That's just my opinion. I'm sorry if I offended anyone but I really just had to say this because I've been seeing this a lot lately. Again I am **_**REALLY SUPER SORRY**_** if I offended anyone. I hope this won't affect anything negatively. (Cries in a corner)**

* * *

CH. 23

"How was your day?" Edward asked as I got out of Alice's car in the garage.

"My day? How was my day? Uhh it was fine nothing happened. Nothing at _all_," I rushed out in nerves hoping that I didn't give away too much information.

"Nothing? Well obviously _something_ had to have happened," Edward stated with a raise of an eyebrow as he picked up some of the shopping bags for Alice and I.

"What?! Why would you say that?" I asked as my heart started to race.

"Well I mean you went _shopping_. Didn't you?" He asked curiously.

"Yes we did and it was _grrrreat_!" Alice exclaimed happily like Tony the Tiger. She gave me a warning glance reminding me to compose myself.

"I'm glad you both had a fun time," Jasper said as he kissed Alice before helping Edward with some of the bags.

"Bella, can I borrow you for a minute? There's something else I forgot to give you that's a secret," Alice said with a smile as Edward and Jasper looked back curiously before stepping into the house to leave us alone.

"Seriously Alice? What _else_ did you get me?!" I asked incredulously as I limped towards her.

"What did I tell you about acting normal?!" Alice whispered at me as she hit me in the back of the head as softly as a vampire could.

"Ouch! I was acting normal," I complained rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh really?! 'Edward nothing at _all_ happened'," She replied quoting me with a cock of an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't as smooth as I should have been. However, that is no reason to _hit_ me for it!" I whispered back to her frantically.

"Just stop trying to be smooth operator okay because it's _not_ working. Now he's suspicious of us. Maybe I can get Emmett to help us out before the night completely goes array," Alice wondered a loud before grabbing my hand and ushering me inside.

"Hey Alice, did you get me that halter dress that I asked for?" Rose called out as Alice and I entered from the garage.

"Yeah it's in the pink bag over there," Alice replied as she pointed to one of the bags near Jasper.

"Thanks," Rose smiled beautifully at her as she walked towards it.

"Hey Edward, can you please put the bags in my room and in your room for Bella please?" Alice asked her brother.

"Why can't Jasper put the stuff in your room?" Edward questioned.

"Because there are more bags in the back seat of the car that I need him to get. Oh and can you put them all in the closet the way I like? Thanks!" Alice called out as Edward ran up the stairs with the bags in irritation.

"Okay, gather around I have a plan," Alice whispered to us all frantically as Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and I crowded around her.

"Can't he hear us?" I muttered softly.

"No, he's too distracted by being angry about having to hang Alice's stuff up. That's going to take awhile," Jasper replied with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, since Bella has a hard time acting normal, we need to distract Edward's mind from being to suspicious of what happened earlier today and what's going to happen later tonight," Alice whispered.

"What happened earlier today?" Rose asked curiously looking back and forth between Alice and I.

"I would tell you but then Emmett would blurt it out to Edward," Alice answered rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going to deny it," Emmett responded with a raise of his hands in surrender for emphasis. Rose gave him a glare before returning back to Alice for directions.

"This is what's going to happen. Emmett's going to break another bowl to get Esme angry-," Alice started before she was interrupted.

"What?! Heck no," Emmett yelled out as Rose smacked him in the back of the head to make him stop shouting.

"-and blame it on Edward," Alice finished with a smile.

"Heck yes!" Emmett called out softly with a big grin coming to his face.

"Hey! That's not fair," I complained with a frown.

"As if Esme's really going to believe it. It's so that Edward will be too mad with Emmett to remember for a while that he's suspicious of us," Alice reassured me with a wave of her hand.

"Question, will there be fighting involved?" Emmett asked his sister hopefully.

Alice stopped moving for a moment to concentrate on a vision for a moment before a slight smile came to her face.

"Yes," She answered with a shake of her head.

"Let there be blood!" Emmett called out in excitement as he thrust his fist into the air.

"You act like a cave man sometimes," Rose said as she crossed her arms.

"You know you like it baby," Emmett cooed at his wife enveloping her in a hug.

"Quick act normal," Alice whispered as she grabbed Jasper's hand and ran to the couch.

Emmett and Rose ran to the other couch as well while I was left standing in the middle of the living room.

"Emmett could you-," Alice tried to get out.

"I'm on it," Emmett replied as he ran towards me, picked me up, and sat me down on the couch next to Alice before taking his seat beside his wife.

"Alice, never ask me to do that again," Edward called out in irritation as he walked down the stairs and towards me.

Alice just smiled at him happily while sticking out her little tongue.

"Hey Bella, weren't you just saying that you wanted some ice cream?" Jasper asked me suddenly.

"No," I replied in confusion before Alice placed her hand on my broken leg and gave it a squeeze. "Oh yeah, of course, I forgot. Thank you for reminding me!" I squeaked out from the pressure of her hand.

"I'll get that for you Bella," Emmett called out giving Alice a wink as he jumped up and ran off to the kitchen.

"That was nice of him," Edward stated with a frown coming to his face.

"What? Emmett can be a gentlemen unlike _some_ people," Rose defended for her husband.

"I'm surprise you even know what the word means," Edward retorted back at her.

"Leave her alone. Hey man can you help me with this?" Emmett called out to Edward.

Edward nodded his head and left my side to help his brother. Rose took the remote and started flipping through the channels in boredom.

_CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ went the sound of a glass bowl breaking.

"What was that?!" Esme called out as she rushed down the stairs in a flash.

"I think it was a bowl," Alice replied innocently.

"I'm sorry mom. I told Edward to be careful," Emmett said while he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I didn't drop it! You purposely threw it on the ground!" Edward growled at his brother.

"I hate that you have to hear your pride and joy lying to you mom but now you know what kind of _boy_ he _really_ is," Emmett said to Esme calmly.

"That's _it_," Edward shouted at Emmett as he dove for him and knocked him to the ground.

"Boys!" Esme called out in shock.

Jasper went over to look in on the fight while Alice shook her head lightly. Rose abandoned the remote and began looking at her nails.

"What in the world is going on down here?!" Carlisle called out as he descended down the stairs.

"Apparently, Edward dropped one of Esme's glass bowls," Rose answered from the couch as she now began to look at her beautiful strands of blonde hair.

"Did not!" Edward shouted as he tried to get Emmett off of him.

"Did too!" Emmett growled out as he pinned Edward harder to the ground.

"This is ridiculous you guys, stop," I said biting my lips and trying to stand up.

"I don't care who did it. Both of you need to stop fighting like children. _Now_," Carlisle emphasized arousing the attention of his two sons.

Edward and Emmett finally stopped and got up off the floor as they shot angry glares at one another.

"Edward," I stated sternly trying to limp towards him before falling on the ground by accident.

"Bella!" Edward called out as he ran to pick me up off the ground.

"Haha. Omg I cannot believe she fell _again_. There weren't even any stairs to assist her this time. Nice one!" Emmett exclaimed in disbelief through his chuckles.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked me his voice sounding strained as he put me on the couch again.

"Yeah," I replied softly.

"Good," Edward stated before he got up and ran at Emmett knocking him down again.

"Stop making fun of Bella!" Edward called out as he wrestled with his brother.

"Cant. Help. It. She's. Too. Easy," Emmett gasped out from beneath Edward.

"How long is this going to take?" Rose asked Alice with a sigh.

"About another ten minutes," Alice replied with slight irritation.

"Ugh. Oh did you catch that new episode of One Tree Hill?" Rose gushed out to Alice.

"Oh no I didn't. Isn't that the episode where Millicent and Mouth move away, Lucas and Peyton go to Las Vegas to get married, and Brooke gets beat up by a burglar?" Alice asked in excitement.

"Well, I didn't know that. Thanks a lot Alice. We should still watch it though," Rose replied as she pressed play on the DVR.

"I'm going back to my office if anyone needs me," Carlisle called out kissing his wife before he left.

"Boys please," Esme said in exasperation.

Jasper took a seat at the kitchen stool and watched his brothers continue to fight in amusement.

"I cannot believe this," I said out loud with a shake of my head.

"Well believe it. Oh Bella watch this episode with us; it's intense," Alice replied as she eagerly waved her hands at me and towards the screen.

"Wow, her mom is so mean!" I exclaimed in shock as I began to get into the show.

"Yeah Brooke's mom is a major B-I-T-C-H," Rose called out.

Alice, Rose, and I continued to stare at the screen every once in awhile hearing grunts from Emmett and Edward's fight, a chuckle of amusement from Jasper, and a sigh from Esme.

* * *

**I know, I know. There weren't any lemons in this chapter but there is an important note about that in the next chapter. I hope you liked it anyway. CH. 24 is up! **


	24. CH 24: I Want to Show You Now

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so we're now twenty-four chapters into the story, still with no lemons, and I know that you guys probably want to shoot me or something. I know I've been hesitant about it but I've decided to **_**OFFICIALLY**_** try my shot at it. Hopefully you all won't hate it. Please enjoy!**

**This song is inspired by **_**"Come Back to Me"**_** from the **_**Plain White T's.**_

* * *

CH. 24

"Alice stop communicating with Jasper!" Emmett growled at his sister in anger.

Emmett and Edward had finally stopped fighting and everything was back to normal. Edward and I were snuggling on the couch watching Emmett and Jasper play chess. Alice and Rose were looking at some of the clothes that Alice had bought earlier today. Every once in awhile, Alice would walk by Jasper and give him hand/head signals to show him what Emmett's next moves were going to be. Esme was in a corner creating a beautiful painting from her time spent in Alaska. Carlisle was upstairs in his office as usual researching something. All seemed peaceful as it could be at the Cullen's.

"Seriously, you are no longer allowed here. _Step away_," Emmett said with extra emphasis.

"She doesn't have to leave if she doesn't want to," Jasper defended for his wife while he moved his knight forward on the board.

"It's not fair that you get psychic-miss-sunshine-happy-meal over there and I have no one. Fine, if you get Alice, I get Edward. Get over here _Eddie_," Emmett called out with a wave of his hand.

"Why in the world would I want to help you?" Edward asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Because I know something that you don't know," Emmett replied in a sort of sing-singy voice.

"Would you shut up?!" Alice cried furry as her happiness instantly faded away.

"Emmett," Jasper warned him as I started to catch on to what Emmett was eluding to.

If I knew Emmett, he was probably going to start thinking about what was supposed to be going on with Edward and I. Something needed to be done before Emmett ruined everything.

"Emmett, whatever you know, keep it to yourself. We don't want the innocent-virgin-gentlemen-mind-reader to pick it up," Rose called out with a smirk at Edward.

"Rose dear, please don't start," Esme said sternly looking up from her painting as Edward started to growl.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Emmett yelled out angrily at Alice for throwing all of his pieces off the chessboard.

"You deserved it," Alice replied with a happy glare.

"Yeah, well you deserve this!" Emmett called out as he grabbed one of the dresses that Rose and Alice were looking at and shredded it to pieces.

"Go ahead, that wasn't mine," Alice said with a smirk.

"Emmett you idiot that was mine!" Rose called out in anger at her husband.

"I'm sorry honey I didn't know! I will get you another one I promise," Emmett tried to reassure her.

"You can't. We had to order it _specially_ from Italy. It was the last import available," Alice answered with a happy smile.

Emmett growled as he threw a pillow hard at Alice who was immediately placed behind Jasper in protection.

"How dare you?!" Jasper yelled out in anger.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it? _Calm_ me. OoOoOoOo, I'm shaking," Emmett teased his brother.

"I'll do better than that," Jasper growled out as he dove for Emmett.

"Let's go to my room and let the children play. I have something to show you anyways," Edward whispered in my ear as he lifted me into his arms.

Suddenly I was bundle of nerves. Was this going to be the moment that he masturbated in front of me? Would I freak out and run out on him? Would I do something stupid to make him stop? Knowing me, I probably would.

"I know you don't like it when I get you things, but I saw it and I had to get it for you. Please forgive me?" Edward said as he handed me a box after sitting me down on his bed.

I opened the box and pulled out a beautiful tiny silver bell. On the edge of the bell was an engraving that read, _"Just like a bell, your beautiful voice will forever echo in my ears"_. **(Picture of the charm in my profile)**

"Oh Edward," I whispered softly in awe with tears coming to my eyes.

"It's a charm for your charm bracelet," Edward replied as he lifted my wrist to attach it to my bracelet.

"You didn't have to do this. It must have cost you so much," I continued to whisper to him softly.

"Don't worry about it; anything for you. Do you like it?" He asked me with a bite of his lip.

"I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you so much," I answered with a smile on my face.

"You're welcome," He whispered to me as I leaned in to give him a sweet kiss.

"I think I'm going to get ready for bed," I muttered breathlessly against is cold lips.

"Okay," He replied leaning away from me so that I could get up and limp towards the bathroom down the hall.

Reaching the bathroom door, I closed it behind me and put my nightgown still in the Victoria's Secret box, on the counter. I breathed in deeply and turned the lights on.

"Jeeze Alice!" I squeaked as I saw her sitting down on the edge of the bathtub again.

"Just came to check up on you. That charm looks so much prettier in person. It goes great with your nightgown," She replied approvingly.

"I think this is becoming a routine with you. Walking into the bathroom for privacy only to find you here," I said with a shake of my head as I leaned against the sink.

"It seems that way doesn't it?" She answered with a smile.

"So is everything okay with everyone?" I asked remembering the incident downstairs.

"What? Oh that. Yes of course. I made them do it so that Edward would take you upstairs and move things a long a little faster," Alice replied with a wave of her hand.

"Should've known," I responded with a small giggle.

"Well it worked didn't it? Here, let me help you put the gown on before Edward starts looking for you," Alice said as she walked up and opened the box.

* * *

My hand was on Edward's door handle and I was nervous as ever. I looked up at Alice again as she smiled reassuringly before going to her and Jasper's room. I breathed deeply and opened his door. It would have been much more graceful if I still didn't have this stupid cast on or maybe not considering my clumsiness.

Edward turned around at the sound of the door and his eyes started to darken slightly. He licked his lips softly as he looked me over.

"What? I look horrible don't I? I told Alice that it was-," I tried to get out in frustration before I was interrupted.

"No, you look amazing," Edward said softly.

"Really?" I asked nervously.

"You look like a goddess. I feel like I should be bowing at your feet in honor and worshipping you," Edward replied with a smile adorning his handsome face.

"Please don't," I responded nervously with a giggle.

I limped over to the bed and sat down. I looked up into Edward's eyes watching as he looked me over. I shivered involuntary under his hot gaze. He started to fidget a little and bite his lip nervously. I never saw him act nervous and slightly embarrassed before. I _loved_ this side of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little worried and trying to keep my heartbeat under control.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could do something for you though," He said a loud with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Edward you don't have to do anything. I mean, you just bought me a charm for my bracelet that probably cost more than I want to think about," I replied incredulously.

"It's nothing like that. You remember when you asked me if you could watch me?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes," I answered in confusion.

"I think I'd like to show you now," He said confidently.

"Show me what exactly?" I asked still slightly confused.

"You asked if you could watch me masturbate and I want to do it for you now," He answered with his famous grin coming to his face.

"Oh. Oh! Oh," I replied each time changing my tone in realization.

* * *

**ATTENTION: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Alright, I'm sorry I know I'm such a tease for stopping it here! But I just really wanted to have the Bella/Edward session be it's own chapter. And I have to tell you, it's going to be fantastic if I do say so myself. I know I said I was nervous about lemons and everything but I have a really good feeling about it and I'm just so happy! **I have a quick question for you guys though, I wrote two versions of the next chapter in Bella's perspective and Edward's perspective. Would you like to see it in Bella or Edward's perspective? If you guys could answer me that, I would be very thankful!** So if you want to read the next lemony chapter, you know what you have to do. The magic number is…**_**190 REVIEWS**_** I know this number sounds slightly ridiculously high but I'm honestly so psyched for the next post and I want all of you to be too! Please review, review, review! Thanks! **


	25. CH 25: Taking the Plunge

_**Edit**_** – 4/13/13 – This chapter has been edited to comply with ffnet's mature rating requirement. If you would like the full-uncut ****LEMON**** filled chapter, please message me and I will email it you. Thanks!**

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for the super quick reviews guys! I cannot believe that I received over 190 reviews in only a couple of days. You guys are truly incredible and I really appreciate it! I also wanted to thank those of you who answered my author's note at the end of chapter 24. I know it may seem like I'm just rambling in my author's notes but that was actually important and I thank all of you who took the time to read/reply to it. The majority of the reviews I received asked for both Bella/Edward's pov's but the majority of individual ones that I received picking between Bella/Edward were for Edward. **_So I've come to the conclusion that this will be written in Edward's pov but if you guys would like to read Bella's pov, review and request it and I will be happy to email it to you in a word document._** I think it's only fair that those who have been faithfully reading/reviewing should get this treat. Thanks again and I hope that you guys enjoy! =]**

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME ****LEMONS****.**

* * *

CH. 25 _**EDWARD'S POV**_

"If you don't want me to and you feel uncomfortable about it, just say the word and I won't. Anything for you," I told Bella breathing deeply.

I swear if I my heart could beat, my heart would be popping out of my chest right now in nerves. I never thought that I would actually go through with this. I know when Bella asked me I said yes but I said it knowing that in the back of my head, she'd end up being too nervous about it and chicken out. That was the way my innocent Bella's mind worked. She would never want to see the type of monster that I could become.

"No, I want to see you. I _really_ want to see you," Bella replied with a small smile on her beautiful face.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't as innocent as I thought she was. And this unfortunately, only turned me on more than I thought imaginable. I gritted my teeth trying to contain my urges. Maybe I could scare her into refusing. No, that wouldn't work. Knowing Bella, it would only make her want to see me more. She was beautiful but strange when it came to danger. I think she secretly loved the thrill of it and that terrified me more than anything.

"_I bet you Edward has the newest Linkin Park CD. I really like that one song," Emmett thought in his head as he started opening the door._

"Hey Edward, I had question for you. Whoa, Bella _nice _outfit, who knew you could wear something like _that_!" Emmett exclaimed out loud.

"Get. Out. Emmett," I said through gritted teeth in anger.

"No way, this is too good to be true. And you were worried about her being innocent," Emmett replied with a wave of his hand.

"_Wow. How the heck can Edward just stand there all calm and collected when he has the woman of his dreams on his bed waiting for him to do all kinds of nasty things to her. I stand by what I said earlier, he _is_ gay," Emmett thought to himself with a shake of his head._

"Emmett, get out before I shove you out!" I growled at him as my eyes started to turn black.

"What's going on in here? You guys are being so loud. Oh wow, I actually like that gown Bella," Rose said in amazement as she walked into the room next to her husband.

"Who would have thought that she could wear that you know? With her being _innocent_ and everything," Emmett told his wife with a shake of his head.

"Who indeed," Rose replied with a smirk.

"_So much for _innocent_ Miss Bella. I hate to admit it but I really do like that nightgown. It would look _so_ much better on me though. I _know_ it would. I'll have Emmett confirm it later," Rose thought to herself arrogantly. _

"Oh my god," Bella moaned to herself in embarrassment as she tried to cover up with a blanket.

This was enough. I had to do something for Bella. I couldn't have her feeling insecure about herself. She looked incredible and with Beavis and Butthead in here, she was only going to feel even more insecure about herself.

"_What is this?! I should have seen this coming! Jasper was distracting me though. Poor Bella, she feels awful right now. We have to do something," Alice thought to herself as she and Jasper walked into my room._

"Oh my god," Bella moaned to herself again looking down at her feet.

"What are you doing in here Emmett?!" Alice asked incredulously.

"Well, I was going to ask him for a CD and then I saw her in this outfit and I just couldn't resist. We should take a picture and frame it. Frame her innocence, or her not so innocent innocence I should say," Emmett chuckled softly.

"Here, take the CD and leave," I growled out as I thrust the _"Minutes to Midnight" _by_ Linkin Park_ CD into his hands.

"Alright, alright. What were you guys doing anyway? Oh I remember! You were going to-," Emmett tried to get out before Rose, Alice, and Jasper all clamped a hand to his mouth.

"We'll just be leaving. Have a nice night," Jasper called out as he tried to pull Emmett out of the room.

"Yes, sorry about this," Alice replied sympathetically as she gave Bella and I reassuring smile.

"Well I'm not. This is has been hilarious! Yes, have a _nice_ night and do _everything_ that I would do Edward," Emmett called out to me with a wink before Rose, Alice, and Jasper all shoved him out the door and closed it behind them.

"That went well," Bella called out sarcastically as she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry about them. I'm really happy to say that we _aren't_ related," I told her as I walked towards the bed to sit down next to her.

"It's okay. It was funny in a way. It would be a whole lot funnier if it were on t.v. with other people though," She replied with a sigh.

"Yeah. I'll have a talk with Emmett tomorrow," I said with conviction. Boy, would I have a _talk_ with him.

"Please don't. Your _talks_ with him turn into you _fighting_ with him," She replied with a pout of her lips.

"Alright fine. You have my word. No fighting, but I will be talking to him. I promise, just _talking_," I responded with a smile.

I would have to talk with him in the forest where Bella wouldn't be present just in case we did start fighting again. Who am I kidding? There will _definitely _be fighting involved.

"Okay, if you say so," She told me with a small smile playing across her sweet lips.

"You ready to go to bed?" I asked as I started pulling back the covers.

"What? No. You still have to _show_ me something remember?" She reminded me with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's better if I don't. I don't want Emmett walking in or something," I asserted with a gulp. Knowing Emmett, he probably would pick the opportune time to ask me for more 'CDS' again.

"You promised," She said with a pout of her delicate lips.

"Fine," I sighed out softly as I kissed her arm. There was no way that I could resist her. She was definitely my greatest weakness.

I sighed again and got off the bed at a human pace. I became slightly nervous again and looked at her once more to make sure that she was okay with this. She looked at me with mischief shinning in her glorious eyes and a small seductive smirk on her face. I didn't even know she could do that! I swallowed down some venom that had started to formulate in my mouth. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I could lose control and bite her and she would never be able to see her family again. I would be the cause for it and she would never forgive me.

"Edward, I'm waiting," She called out as she leaned back on her elbows.

"Well, someone's being impatient," I called back to her playfully.

"You can't back out now. You promised. Look at it this way, the sooner you do this for me, the sooner you get to see me in the shower," She replied with that seductive smile again.

"Jeeze Bella," I sighed out as I felt my member start to throb against my pants painfully.

"Get a move on Cullen. You may have a lifetime but I don't," She emphasized with a wave of her hand at me.

I licked my lip and swallowed more venom down my mouth painfully. What happened to the innocent, curious little Bella that I always knew? As much as it pained me to say, my cock right now very much liked this new Bella.

I nervously sighed again before moving my hands to my belt. I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my zipper at a slow pace even for a human. I pushed down my pants and stepped out of them. Now I was only clad in my silk black boxers that were proving to be smaller and smaller for me by the minute. I looked at her expression to see if she was beginning to have second doubts about it. This would be so much easier if I could just read her mind.

"Wow," Bella sighed out in awe. She licked her lips softly on her own accord.

"Do you want me to stop?" I questioned her again hoping that she would say yes as my painful erection screamed no.

"God no, please continue," She replied breathlessly.

I nodded my head slightly at her answer. Why did she have to like being in danger so much?! I would seriously have to talk to her about it one day. I swallowed more venom down as I slowly lowered my boxers. Immediately my member sprung out in anticipation. I waited for her reaction as her mouth opened wide in shock. My cock sprung harder at seeing her mouth opening as if it couldn't wait to be placed inside her hot mouth. I shook my head in frustration trying not to think about my precious Bella in that unlady like position.

"I know Alice said you were big but I don't think that word even pertains to you. You're massive. If you don't mind me asking, how big would you say you are?" She asked me as I heard her heartbeat quicken.

"I don't know. I haven't really measured myself. I guess you could say around 8 inches," I replied apprehensively.

"Oh," She responded with a seductive raise of an eyebrow as she moved her head to the side in wonder.

I couldn't take it anymore. If she continued to stare at me like that I would cum all over her before I even began.

"It looks painful. Is it?" She asked a little worried.

"Not in the way you'd think," I replied with a sigh trying hard to think about anything else but the way she looked in that nightgown. I would have to remember to thank Alice for buying it for her later.

"Then how?" She asked as her worried expression was replaced with curiosity.

"Like if I don't do something about it soon, I'm going to explode," I whispered nervously.

"Oh, well don't let me keep you waiting. Go ahead," She responded as she sat back on the bed more comfortably not taking her eyes off of my member the whole time.

If only she knew what she could do to me with a single look. You know that expression, 'if looks could kill'? If that was true, I was already dead. I grabbed on to myself nervously and began to stroke it lightly. I immediately felt it become thicker in my hand. I looked at her through heavy lids trying not to picture what it would feel like to have her mouth replace my hand. My dick grew harder in my hand as I began to pump a little faster. I bit my lip in concentration trying hard not to groan in pleasure…

* * *

I sighed with my eyes closed when I finished. I had never come that hard in my entire life and it was all because of the sweet angel leaning over next to me. Wait leaning over next to me?!

* * *

**Oh what did Bella do now?! Wouldn't it just suck if I just stopped it right here? I'm not that mean. Click to the next chapter to find out! (Points and directs everyone to chapter 26)**


	26. CH 26: More Answers, Less Questions

**Author's Note:**** So I hope that you all liked the last chapter! It was nerve wrecking writing it but I did it and now I feel slightly accomplished. I won't know for sure until I hear from you guys in the reviews. So please review! I would like to hear your opinions about it. This chapter has a tiny ounce of lemons, I'm not even sure if you could call it that but just telling you guys to be on the safe side so you won't get mad that I didn't warn you. Again it contains **_**SLIGHT LEMON****S**_**. Moving on with the story…**

* * *

CH. 26 _**EDWARD'S POV**_

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh, I was just curious. I know before that you said you were going to explode if you didn't masturbate and I guess you did anyway. I was just scared the whole time mostly thinking about if you were going to be okay because I know that vampires don't explode and I'm rambling aren't I?" Bella rushed out quickly even for a human.

Wait, did she literarily think that I was going to _explode_?! Ahh, my poor innocent Bella! I should've known that she would take it to the most literal of terms. I felt horrible for making her feel scared about me of all people. If I was going to explode, shouldn't she be more concerned with her own safety?! I would seriously need to have a talk with her about it.

"Bella, love, when I said that, I didn't mean that I would _explode_ per say. It's a hyperbole. I just meant that I would _feel_ as if I were going to explode," I told her softly trying to get her to understand.

"Okay, so if you didn't explode, then what's that?" She asked as she hunched lower to the paper towels.

"I ejaculated," I whispered somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh. Oh! Oh," She replied in that surprised changing tone that she used earlier.

"Yeah, sorry. Wait, what are you doing? Don't get to close to it!" I warned her as I bent down to cover her hand over my mine.

"I know this sounds horrible but I've always wondered what it would taste like. I mean you always read about what it looks like and how much of it there is in textbooks but they never talk about how it _tastes_," She told me quietly as she started to blush.

Man, did I love when she blushed. All the blood rushing to her cheek…I swallowed more venom as I tried not to get hard again.

"I honestly don't know what to say to that," I answered truthfully dumbfounded. My innocent Bella wanted to taste me? I couldn't help it when my cock sprung back to life involuntarily at the thought.

"You're growing again," She observed from her position on the ground.

"It tends to happen when I'm aroused," I replied trying to look at anything but her bending down right below my cock.

"Oh. So do you think I could taste you?" She asked with a small smile that practically made my member jump into her mouth.

"I think you should get some sleep now. It's getting late," I responded as I ran over to put on new boxers using my vampire speed.

"But I'm not tired," She complained with a pout. God those lips would be the death of me.

"Please for my sanity and for your sake, just go to bed," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose in concentration.

"Oh, are you getting hungry or something?" She asked a little worried for me as her eyes widened.

Yes, in so many ways. Hungry for you to taste me and hungry for me to taste you…

"I'm fine, sleep now," I told her as I put her on the bed and pulled the covers up on her.

I hummed her lullaby and she was out a few minutes later. Forget about going to hell, I was already there.

* * *

"_Yes Eddie's here! I have to ask him about last night. I'm still angry with stupid Alice standing outside my door last night keeping watch for me like I was some deprived child. I could have easily gone out through the window and snuck into his room. Why didn't I think of that last night?!" Emmett thought to himself with a shake of his head._

"_I hope everything went well for them last night. I still can't believe Emmett did that right after Alice specifically told him _not_ to. Good thing I was outside his window in case he tried to jump for it," Jasper thought to himself._

I smiled at Jasper's thoughts. I was so lucky to have a brother and sister like him and Alice. I had to work hard to remind myself why I was lucky to have Emmett for a brother though. Nothing came to mind at the moment and I couldn't help but chuckle as I flipped the omelet over in the pan. I was making breakfast for Bella. It was the least I could do for her after what she had to endure last night.

"Ah Eddie. Just the man I wanted to see," Emmett called out as he slapped a large hand on my shoulder. I almost bucked from the pressure.

"Ah Emmett. Just the man I _didn't_ want to see," I answered as I shook his hand off me and placed the omelet on a plate.

"Don't be like that. I just wanted to know how everything went last night since miss fun sized candy bar was blocking my door all night," Emmett said with a frown.

"Why I had to block you in the first place is beyond me. How difficult would it have been for you to just stay in your room?" Alice replied as she walked up with Jasper.

"That was ridiculous, even for you Emmett. The only thing that kept you in your room was Rose," Jasper called out disapprovingly as he pulled out the kitchen stool for Alice and taking the one next to her.

"_You would have stayed in your room too if you had a freak like Rose waiting for you. God I love it when she goes down on me," Emmett thought to himself._

"Would you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself? Or at least stop thinking when I'm in the room," I said with a look of disgust.

"Maybe you should stop reading my thoughts like the gross little stalker boy that you are," Emmett replied with a glare.

"You know I can't," I growled out as I put toast on the plate with the omelet.

"So anyways. How did it go?!" Alice exclaimed in excitement.

"Alice, you know how it went," I replied with a sigh as I poured some orange juice in a glass.

"I know, I was just saying it for everyone else's benefit," She responded with a happy smile.

"As much as I'm going to regret asking this, I need your opinions on a couple of things," I said nervously.

"Sure Edward," Jasper said reassuringly.

"Alright, so you all know what happened last night unfortunately," I said with a look at my sister as she just smiled even brighter. "And a couple of things happened that I need your analysis on I guess you could say," I sighed.

"Just spill it out dude. You act like you're on Jerry Springer or something with a dreadful secret that you have to reveal. Except without the throwing of chairs," Emmett replied in amusement.

"Come on Emmett. He's already feeling nervous as it is," Jasper said with a shake of his head.

"Okay, well. When I was doing it, you know I-," I struggled to get out.

"Ejaculated," Alice and Jasper responded helpfully in unison.

"Yeah," I replied with a nod.

"On her face?!" Emmett gasped out in shock.

"God Emmett, no! What is wrong with you?" I asked incredulously.

"I know this may come as a surprise to you but it happens a lot. Watch a porno sometime when you grow some balls," Emmett replied with a shrug.

"Emmett, please. We're here to help him not shock him," Alice said sternly before nodding encouragingly for me to continue.

"Well after I ejaculated, she asked if she could _taste_ it," I whispered out a little nervous as Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all opened they're mouths in disbelief. "I mean, is that normal for her to want to taste it?" I asked with a gulp.

"Ahahahaha. Give me a second. Omg, ahahaha. That's what you wanted to ask? You think she's a freak? Well you got that right, way to go Bella. Who would've known? Ahahaha," Edward got out through his laughter.

"Pay no mind to the giant life sized teddy bear over there. It's not abnormal Edward. I'm just actually a little surprised that she would want to so soon considering she's never had any sexual contact with anyone before. She's moving along quite well. I'm very proud of her. You have your work cut out for you in a good way. Do you mind if I bring the food up? I want to have a chit chat with her," Alice gushed out as she bounced out of her seat.

"Sure, thanks for your help I guess," I replied handing her the tray of food and orange juice.

"Of course," She called out as she gave Jasper a significant look.

"_Jasper will continue to help you okay?" Alice thought to herself at me._

I just nodded letting her know that I heard her as she skipped up the stairs humming to herself.

"Well, its like Alice said, it's not abnormal or anything just surprising that she'd want to," Jasper reassured me.

"It's freaking hot that's what it is! Enjoy it dude. If she wants to do that, imagine what _else_ she wants to do. I can't believe your still a virgin," Emmett said with a shake of his head.

"I don't want her to do that," I asserted with a frown.

"_Yep, he's gay," Emmett thought to himself as I glared at him._

"Well, I think you should try it. I mean what's the worse that could happen?" Jasper asked with a shrug.

"Gee, I don't know. Possibly turn her into a vampire?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh right. I'm sorry, I didn't even consider that," Jasper replied apologetically.

"It's alright," I reassured him with a small smile.

"Ahh come on, don't go all Oprah on me. You don't even know what could happen unless you try it. Say you do turn her; it would actually give you less to worry about. All the sex you could want! All the perks, none of the disadvantages," Emmett responded with a grin.

"You're an idiot. I'm not turning her. I need to talk to Carlisle about this," I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, tell me how that goes. Hey Carlisle, I was wondering if it would be okay if I cum into Bella's mouth?" Emmett replied sarcastically with a laugh.

"Emmett!" Jasper said sternly.

"I'm getting out of here before he says something else that would make me want to rip his big ugly head off," I responded as I ran up the stairs.

"I'll show you ugly. Try looking in the mirror sometime!" Emmett called out behind me.

What was Emmett's problem? Sometimes I wondered if he even had a brain. The only reason why I knew that he did was because I could unfortunately read his thoughts. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask Carlisle but I really needed to know the answer. Just in case something did happen. I didn't want to take the risk.

"_Where is that book? I should probably rearrange the shelves again," Carlisle thought to himself as I opened his office door. "Yes Edward?" He thought without turning around to face me._

"I have a question," I stated with a gulp.

"_Ask away," He thought to me._

"I was wondering if our venom could be transferred through ejaculation?" I asked spitting it out quickly.

"_Hmm, what an interesting question. Why? Have you done something with Bella?" Carlisle asked in his head a little worried._

"No, well not yet. I wanted to get your approval on that," I replied as I gulped again.

"Oh, well yes venom can be transferred through ejaculation since ejaculating through the penis is just another way for the venom to come out. Venom courses through every part of our being," He said as he gestured for me to take a seat on his couch.

"That's what I thought," I responded dejectedly with a sigh.

"But I don't see how a little bit of it would hurt. In order for a vampire to change a human, the vampire would still need to bite the human after the vampire transfers venom into them. However, too much of the venom, even without the bite, would hurt them. So I believe it would be safe to say that a little bit wouldn't hurt," He replied as he rested a hand on my arm.

"Okay, thanks Carlisle. I really appreciate it," I said getting up from the couch.

"You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to know about this in particular?" He asked with a curious expression.

"I'd really rather not discuss it if I don't have to. It's awkward enough that I came to you to ask," I responded softly slightly embarrassed.

"Of course," He replied with a reassuring smile.

"_Ah young love," He thought to himself as I walked out the door._

I shook my head trying to block out Carlisle's thoughts. I didn't want to risk hearing his thoughts just in case he found out why I really asked him those questions. It would just be too disturbing. I missed Bella already I thought to myself as I walked to my room, hearing voices from within.

"It'll be fine Alice," Bella tried to reassure my sister.

"You know I can't see anything when that werewolf is involved," Alice responded disapprovingly.

Great, they were talking about Jacob. I didn't want to know where this conversation was heading but I was too curious not to listen.

"Look, I'll go to La Push to visit with Jacob and his family and Edward will be fine with it," Bella said hesitantly.

"_Yeah right," Alice thought to herself._

"Bella, you have too much faith in Edward. You know he won't approve especially after what Jacob did yesterday," Alice said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Shh, I told you to keep it yourself. I don't want him know about it!" Bella whispered frantically.

Know about what?! What did that dog do? I would kill him if he laid a hand on my angel.

"_I honestly don't know how long she expects me _not_ to think about what Jacob saw. Oh great, Edward's outside the door! I can never concentrate when that dog's concerned. 'We the People of the United States in order to form a more perfect union…'," Alice thought to herself as she started reciting the preamble trying to block her thoughts._

"What don't you want me to know about, Isabella?" I called out as I walked through the room.

She looked at me apprehensively as I heard her heart pound a mile a minute. I would find out what that wolf had seen if it was the last thing I'd do.

* * *

**Uh oh, spaghetti o's. Lolz. I wonder what's going to happen with Edward? Will he find out what Jacob saw? And what does this mean for Jacob? If you want to find out, you know what you have to do. The magic number is…**_**225 REVIEWS**_** before my next update. Thanks a lot you guys for all of the reviews and remember, **if you want Bella's pov for chapter 25, review and request it and I will be glad to send it to you in an email! If you're email address isn't listed in your profile, please post your email address on your review and I will email it to you in a word document.** Until next time, have a great day and please review, review, review! :)**


	27. CH 27: Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:** **Thanks you guys for all of the reviews! You seriously are the greatest readers an author could ask for. I wanted to tell you guys the same thing that I told a reviewer when she asked. Basically the question was, "Did I really need to make Bella's character so oblivious that she didn't know what ejaculation was?" My answer is yes, definitely. It's not that she doesn't know what it is because she does. Bella said that she saw it and knows of how much there is because of textbooks but that they never told her in textbooks what it **_**tastes**_** like. I just think it makes the story funnier for her to be so oblivious. She does know what it is, she was just shocked and in the moment. I thought I would clear that up. You may be surprised to know that things that you've always been able to do normally may end up being lost in certain moments. For example, you might know how to play a piano piece perfectly but the moment someone you like enters the room and asks you to play it for them, you might mess up even though you've always played it so perfectly before **(I know this from experience unfortunately)**. Remember, if you guys have any questions/comments I would be happy to respond to them. **

**Oh and I wanted to give a few shout outs. I would like to thank **_natata08_**and **_InLoveWithEdward2_ **for the super sweet personal messages that they sent me. And I would also like to give a huge shout to**_ Lamiai Vampire Princess_** who has reviewed every single chapter of this story so far. That's truly amazing and I am so thankful that you took the time to do that! If anyone else did the same and I didn't notice, I'm sorry and thank you as well. Seriously, if you guys take the time to review, I will take the time to make sure to thank you. Thanks again and moving on with the story…**

* * *

CH. 27 _**BELLA'S POV**_

"I'm waiting for an answer Isabella," Edward told me as he crossed his arms staring into my eyes.

It was in times like these that I was thankful that he couldn't read my mind. However, it didn't help that he could hear the racing of my heart or that he could see right through my lies. So there really wasn't a point in being able to keep my thoughts from him. I had to think of a way out of this and fast.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bella my dear, I am _so_ proud of you!" Alice exclaimed as she burst through Edward's door._

"_What time is it?" I asked groggily from Edward's bed._

"_Time schmime but if you _must _know its around 8:30 am," She replied happily as she laid my breakfast down on the nightstand next to me._

"_Great. Give me another hour," I said before snuggling back into the pillow._

"_Oh no you don't. Up, up, up!" She shouted in excitement as she threw the covers off me._

"_Crazy happy meal Barbie," I muttered under my breath._

"_What did you just say?" She asked with a hand on her tiny hip._

"_Nothing," I mumbled knowing that it was useless with her vampire hearing._

"_You eat while I ask you questions," She said as she bounced on to the bed next to me._

"_Uhh why me. Where is Edward anyway?" I asked setting up and drinking some orange juice._

"_He's downstairs. So, how was last night?" She replied as she nudged my shoulder._

"_I honestly don't understand why you bother asking questions when you already know the answers," I said as a nibbled on my toast._

"_Keeping up human pretenses. Please just answer the question. I have things to do, people to see," She rushed at me with a wave of her hand impatiently._

"_Fine. It was a little nerve wrecking. I mean, I've never seen him look hesitant before but then at the same time he looked so confident. And then when he said that he was going to explode, I freaked out and watched his every move like a hawk. I didn't know that he didn't really mean _explode_ exactly. Gosh Alice, it was _so_ embarrassing," I moaned miserably with a pout._

"_Aww you really thought that? He must have eaten that up. I guess I shouldn't have stopped those lessons so early. He meant that he was going to ejaculate," She replied with a sweet smile._

"_I know that now! Why I was I so stupid not to know that then? I mean, I saw it and everything," I sighed dejectedly picking at my omelet._

"_What can I say Bella? You're blissfully oblivious to all things around you," She said with a shrug._

"_Thanks for that. These are really good by the way. How does he do _everything_ so perfectly," I whispered with a frown._

"_Psh. I am not going to go into that right now. There are more pressing issues. Exhibit A, what is this I hear about you wanting to _taste_ him?" She asked with a raise of an eyebrow._

"_Did he talk about it?! He hates me doesn't he? That's why he isn't up here right now? He doesn't want to see my face anymore? I'm so repulsive. Why did I _ask_ that?" I moaned miserably as I sadly chewed on my delicious omelet._

"_That's exactly why he _isn't_ here. If he heard you mopping and moaning like this he would just beat himself up about it. He loves you more than ever alright? I just came up here because I just wanted to know how _you_ thought it went. And to say that I'm _extremely super duper_ proud of you!" Alice exclaimed happily embracing me in a tight cold hug._

"_Why are you _proud_ of me?" I asked confused and almost suffocating from her hug._

"_You wanted to taste it. That's a really big step. That means you really want to go further with him. Maybe give him oral?" She replied excitedly as she finally let me go._

"_Well of course I want to do more with him. Everyone, unfortunately, knows that. Trust me though; he doesn't want me to give him oral. He jumped out of my window when I asked him," I responded as I drank some more orange juice._

"_Huh, that's why he jumped of the window in my vision. Why would you _ask_ him if you could?! Just do it!" Alice exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in frustration._

"_I can't just _do_ it as you say. I have to ask him. What do you want me to do exactly? Grab his pants and pull off his boxers and just do it?" I asked incredulously._

"_That's exactly what I want you to do," She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Not happening Alice," I confirmed as I set my half eaten omelet aside._

"_Well maybe it won't happen exactly as I want it to but it will happen. Oh wait!" She gushed out before her eyes became unfocused._

_Her eyes usually became unfocused during a vision. Hopefully she had a vision of me sailing away to a land far, far away where no hot vampires could follow. That would be nice. But then I couldn't stand to be away from Edward. He was seriously my greatest weakness._

"_Oh this is even better than what I imagined!" She sighed in wonder and excitement._

"_What is?" I asked with a curious expression._

"_Oh no I'm not telling _anyone_ about this. Maybe if Jasper begs," She replied with a smirk._

_Boy, was I thankful that I couldn't read minds. I _really_ didn't want to know what was going through her head right now. I wondered how Edward could continue to do it. This made me feel much more sympathetic towards him._

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG went the sound of my cell phone going off._

_I bent down and grabbed it out of my overnight bag. "Hello?" I spoke into the receiver._

"_Why didn't I see this coming?! Oh, it must be that _wolf_ again," Alice said with a shake of her head._

"_Hey Bella," my best friend Jacob replied on the other end._

"_Hey Jake. Whatsup?" I asked with a small smile at Alice who just rolled her eyes._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me at La Push later today? We're having a cook out," Jasper asked me eagerly._

"_Sure, I'd be happy to come," I replied immediately._

"_Great. You sure that bloodsucker will let you go?" He asked darkly._

"_Yeah it won't be a problem," I answered with a gulp. Alice raised her eyebrow at me._

"_Okay then. See you later!" He called out excitedly._

"_You too. Bye!" I said before closing my phone. "What?" I asked Alice as I brushed my hands through my hair nervously._

"_Really?" Alice asked incredulously._

"_It'll be fine Alice," I said trying to reassure her._

"_You know I can't see anything when that werewolf is involved," Alice responded disapprovingly._

_I sighed in slight frustration. Why was it so hard for them to get along? Oh, that's right. Vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies. This was beginning to get out of hand. I was friends with both of them and they needed to get over it already. Edward needs to understand. He will understand. He'll let me go, right?_

"_Look, I'll go to La Push to visit with Jacob and his family and Edward will be fine with it," I said hesitantly._

"_Bella, you have too much faith in Edward. You know he won't approve especially after what Jacob did yesterday," Alice said with a raise of an eyebrow._

"_Shh, I told you to keep it to yourself. I don't want him to know about it!" I whispered frantically._

"_What don't you want me to know about, Isabella?" Edward called out as he walked through the room._

_Great. I thought to myself. I should write a book on how to get a vampire angry. I would sell millions._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"I'm waiting for an answer Isabella," Edward repeated again.

"Hey, I missed you this morning," I called out hopefully.

"As I you. Now please answer the question," Edward replied impatiently.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Jacob came over the other day when I went shopping with Alice before we came here. I didn't want you to know that I was in the same presence as him without you knowing about it first because I know how angry you get. I asked Alice not to say anything," I tried to say calmly.

Buy it; please buy it, I thought to myself repeatedly. I saw him look at Alice for a few seconds before turning back to me.

"And why don't you want me to know about what Jacob saw?" Edward asked me calmly.

"He saw the nightgown in the box. I was mad because I only wanted you to see it," I replied trying to control my breathing.

This was working a whole lot better than I had hoped. Maybe I was getting better at lying. I saw him look at Alice for another few seconds before turning back to me again.

"And that's all that happened?" He asked patiently waiting for me to say more.

"Yes," I answered back as confidently as possible.

"Okay then, I believe you. You wouldn't lie to me. You know you can't anyway," He said with a smirk.

"Right, because I'm such a horrible liar," I agreed with a nervous smile.

"Exactly," He said smugly before coming over and pulling me into him in a flash. "Thank you again Alice for getting Bella this outfit. It looks incredible on her," Edward called over my shoulder at his sister.

"I am pretty great aren't I? You're welcome," Alice replied pleasantly.

"Oh and what's this about going to La Push?" Edward asked pulling back from me a little to look at me.

"He invited me to a cook out with his family. I said I'd go," I said softly.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with it," Edward replied with a smile.

"Really?" Alice and I called out in unison in shock.

"Yeah I mean you haven't had the chance to see him for awhile and he is your best friend after all. I'll drop you off and pick you up at the treaty line," Edward said before kissing me on the forehead.

"Wow, okay thank you. See Alice? There's nothing to worry about," I said with a smile turning towards his sister.

"Yeah nothing to worry about," She repeated unconvincingly glaring at Edward.

"What?" Edward asked innocently.

"Nothing, I need to go think about some things for awhile. Have fun Bella, be good Edward," Alice said giving Edward one last glare before retreating from his room.

Wow, this is great! Maybe my best friend and my boyfriend can finally get along. I smiled up at him and he returned it with that sexy crooked grin. Nothing could go wrong.

"Don't even think about coming in here," Edward called out at the door behind me suddenly.

"Ahh don't be that way Eddie. Esme made some lemonade for Bella and she wanted me to ask her if wanted a _taste_," Emmett called out from behind the door.

"Okay sure," I replied turning towards the door.

"How much of a _taste_ do you want," Emmett said through chuckles still outside the room.

"A cup?" I responded with more of a question than an answer in confusion.

"You want a whole _cup_? Are you sure that you want to _taste_ a full cup?" Emmett asked incredulously banging against the wall in laughter.

"Don't answer that Bella," Edward whispered to me through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand what's so funny," I said with a pout in frustration.

"It's okay Bella, it's better that you don't. Emmett leave now," Edward said before he kissed my forehead.

"Be sure to clean up in there Eddie. She said she wants a whole _cup_," Emmett struggled to get out through his uncontrollable laughter.

"I still don't get it," I said crossing my arms.

Edward just looked at me with a sympathetic look as he continued to yell at Emmett through the door. What was so strange about wanting taste a cup of lemonade? It was just a cup of lemonade. A cup of lemonade I kept repeating to myself. Unless he wasn't really talking about lemonade oh…

"Emmett!" I shouted in anger as I finally understand what he was referring to.

I limped over to the door and threw it open only to see him running down the stairs laughing his head off.

* * *

**I just wanted to say that I had a pretty tough time writing this chapter for some reason. I couldn't really think about how I wanted to balance it out between it being humorous and serious. I don't think I did a really good job on it and I wanted to apologize to you guys. I feel pretty frustrated and disappointed in myself about it and if I continue to feel this way, I might add in another chapter, making it three chapters next time instead of two. Hopefully, you guys liked it, if you didn't than I promise to write three chapters next time to make up for it. Maybe I'm just beating myself up about it for nothing; I don't know. Anyways, chapter 28 is up and I feel much better about that one. :)**


	28. CH 28: This Was Never Supposed to Happen

**Author's Note:**** I just wanted say that I hope that you guys liked Bella's Pov of chapter 25 for those of you who requested it. Reading over it now, I have to say that it's quite different from Edward's perspective. I didn't know how dramatically different it was. But I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it. **Again, if you still want to read Bella's Pov and haven't had the chance yet. Review and request it and I will be more than happy to send it to you. **Oh and I just wanted to note that there will be more ****_LEMONS_**** later on in the story. **

**This chapter is inspired by **_**"This Was Never"**_** from **_**Name Taken**_**.**

* * *

CH. 28

"I really appreciate you letting me hang out with Jacob. What's gotten into you?" I asked Edward in the car.

Edward was driving me to the treaty line so that I could meet up with Jacob. I still couldn't believe that he was just letting me go. There had to be some kind of catch, there just had to be. Or maybe he just really felt like I needed to see my friend. In which I did, no matter how embarrassed and angry I was at Jacob for what had happened earlier.

"Nothing. I just think it would be nice for you to see him. I know you miss him sometimes because you can't see him as much as you would like to because of what I am. And I'm sorry for that," Edward replied as he squeezed my hand reassuringly with his cold one.

"I do miss him sometimes but don't ever think for a minute that I feel resentment towards you because of it. I don't and I never will. Thanks for doing this. Really, I mean it. It means a lot to me," I said with a small smile at him.

"Anything for you," Edward whispered to me as he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Edward, the road," I tried to say through his kisses.

"After all this time, I still don't see how my driving scares you," He replied as he pulled back to look at the road with a roll of his eyes.

"Might I remind you that you can live for eternity, I can't," I said stubbornly.

"I know that. I would never let anything happened to you," He said turning towards me once again.

"And I know that. Just please, for me? It makes me feel better," I responded with a pout.

"Fine," He sighed in defeat giving into my pout.

I felt good knowing that I could make him do anything I wanted most of the time. Who would have thought that a vampire would listen to a human? It didn't matter anyway; I would do anything for him in a heartbeat.

* * *

"We're here," Edward said a loud as he parked at the treaty line shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Okay," I replied as I placed a hand to unbuckle my belt and instead I met one of his hands there.

"Be safe okay?" He whispered to me in warning as he helped me to the line to meet Jacob.

"You act as if I do things to hurt myself intentionally," I mumbled with a frown.

"That's because you usually do. Jump over any cliffs lately?" Jacob asked me jokingly from across the line.

"Very funny," I said with a glare at my best friend.

"I love you," Edward whispered to me against my hair.

"I love you too," I replied softly leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Ahem," Jacob coughed impatiently.

"Let's go," I muttered with a smile at Jacob.

I crossed over the treaty line to Jacob looking up to see a smile playing across his face. I smiled back at him thinking he was smiling at me and that's when I heard Edward growling behind me.

"What is it?" I asked in worry as my heart skipped a beat.

"Jacob saw you in your nightgown," Edward stated through gritted teeth.

"Yes," I whispered with a gulp as I glared at Jacob's smiling face.

"I'm going to rip your head off," Edward growled at Jacob through black eyes.

"No, please don't," I pleaded with him softly.

"She looked incredible. Didn't she? Pretty sexy if I do say so myself," Jacob said with a smirk as he placed a hand on my arm.

"Don't you dare touch her mongrel," Edward stated as he panted to keep himself in control.

"Jake, stop it you idiot! Don't see what it's doing to him?! If you make him hurt you because of your stupidity I will _never_ forgive you. Do you hear me?" I screamed into Jacob's face at the top of my lungs.

"Hurt me? Psh, he couldn't lay a hand on me. Unless he wanted to break the treaty. Man, I still get hard just _thinking_ about seeing her in that hot blue nightgown," Jacob said as he licked his lips menacingly.

"Bella, step back," Edward warned me not daring to take his eyes off of Jacob.

"No," I asserted as I limped between the two of them.

"Grab him!" I heard Alice yell from the distance as Jasper and Emmett came a second later to hold Edward back.

"Good thing you brought your bloodsuckers with you. That's the only thing that saved you," Jacob said confidently before wrapping his arms around me.

"Get off me idiot!" I yelled at him trying to break free uselessly.

"Take your hands off of her! Last warning!" Edward growled out as Emmett and Jasper struggled to hold on to their brother.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper replied as he tried to send out calming waves to everyone.

"Yeah man chill. He isn't worth it. He's a big wolf with a small weiner," Emmett said as he patted Edward reassuringly. Jacob growled at Emmett in anger.

"Bella, go with Jacob now if you still want too so that we can cool Edward down. You need to hunt. You don't want to hurt her do you?" Alice said a loud as she looked at Edward.

"No," Edward said with a sigh. His eyes were still black.

"Come on Bella, let's get you away from this freak," Jacob said as he lifted me up and put me in the passenger's seat.

* * *

"Bella, say something please. The silence is killing me," Jacob whined as we drove to La Push.

"Good," I said in monotone looking out the window.

I could not believe that Jacob would pull a stupid stunt like that to egg Edward on. Who am I kidding? Of course I could believe it. I just didn't _want_ to believe it. Things would never change between the two of them and I would have to learn to deal with it. Only thing is, I didn't want to learn to deal with it. It was irritating me like no other.

"Fine," Jacob sighed as he turned on the CD player.

_I'm not with you _

_When you say, 'It won't mean a thing love'_

_I still can't move_

_Once you've let me in and still closer_

"Wait, don't change it. I like it," I said finally speaking to him as I covered my hand over his warm one to stop him from changing the song.

_This was never suppose to happen_

_No one's meant to know about us_

_This was never suppose to happen _

_No one's meant to know, meant to know_

"I like it too. It reminds me of our relationship," Jacob said with a smile.

"Our _friendship_ you mean. We don't have a relationship. Who sings this song?" I asked turning my head from the window to look at him.

"It's called, _'This Was Never'_ by _Name Taken_," Jacob answered looking at me before turning back to the road.

_Stay when there's nothing between us_

_Oh pray for what's left of to save_

_Let's not go back _

_Let's do our best to blend in and forget_

_I still can't move _

_I miss the feeling and everything but you_

"We're here Bella," Jacob said as he turned the car off.

He helped me out of the car and carried me into his house, much to my dismay. I hated when people carried me around like a hurt puppy. Just because I was currently a little crippled didn't mean that I couldn't walk on my own.

"Bella. Good to see you," Billy Black, Jacob's father, said warmly.

"You too Billy," I replied with a smile.

"Hey, she's alive!" Embry, Jacob's friend, called out as he waved to me.

"She is alive," Leah replied from behind him in disdain.

"Hey Embry, Leah," I responded politely.

Leah Clearwater never did like me. She's Seth's older sister and the only female in the wolf pack. I'm pretty sure she had a personal vendetta against me because of Jacob's love for me. You see, Leah and the pack's leader, Sam, once dated and were pretty much in love until Leah's cousin Emily showed up. Sam had imprinted, as they like to say, on Emily immediately. They were basically joined at the hip. I loved watching them. It was the type of relationship I could see myself and Edward having forever. Anyways, Leah never really forgave Emily for taking her love away and Leah has lived in anger ever since. She thinks that I'm hurting Jacob in the same way and the fact that I'm with her greatest enemy doesn't help matters either.

"Bella!" Seth called out as he ran and gave me a huge hug.

Now Seth, I adored. He was like the little brother that I never had. He was a pretty cute teenager and the youngest of the pack. He and Edward actually got a long pretty well, friends in fact. And I couldn't be happier with the two of them. Now, if only Edward and Jacob could get a long.

"How are you doing Seth?" I asked him as I struggled to breath.

"Good, good. How's Edward?" Seth asked finally letting me go.

"He's okay, for the moment," I answered as I glared at Jacob.

* * *

"I honestly don't understand why the two of you can't just get along?" I asked a loud as Jacob and I sat on a rock on the beach.

"You know why Bella. I don't understand why you're still asking me that," Jacob said as he skipped rocks across the ocean.

I sighed and rested my head on my good leg. The cook out was still going on up at Jacob's house but he and I decided to sit and talk by the ocean. It was getting harder and harder to talk to him these days without one of us getting angry at one another. I didn't want that anymore. I just wanted us to be happy.

"You know I'm still mad at you right," Jacob said as he threw another rock into the ocean.

"Why are _you_ mad at_ me_. I should be royally ticked off at you," I replied looking at him incredulously.

"You know for someone who hates _Juno_ so much, you sure do like stealing lines from the movie," He said with a chuckle.

"I saw it in a trailer on t.v. okay," I muttered under my breath.

"Right," He replied as he tossed another rock.

"So why are you supposedly mad at me?" I asked with a sigh.

"For teasing me back at your house," He replied with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Oh that," I said as I tensed up.

"Yes that," He reminded me softly.

I did _not_ want to know where this conversation was heading. Wherever it was heading, I knew it couldn't be anywhere good. He had a mischievous look in his eyes and I felt my heart quicken. I swore to myself if he tried to kiss me again I would knock him out with a rock. Assuming that I could lift one heavy enough to hurt a werewolf.

"And do you remember me telling you that it wasn't over?" He asked leaning in towards me.

"Yes," I whispered trying to lean away from him.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here but it felt like a really good cliffhanger lolz. I know I'm evil! Please don't attack me. So, what's Jacob going to do to Bella? You know what you have to do! The magic number is…**_**270 REVIEWS**_** before my next update. Thanks a lot guys and remember to please review, review, review! :)**


	29. CH 29: Just Friends

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate your opinions on chapter 27. Apparently, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was according to the reviews. I really considered taking it down, printing it out, chopping it into pieces, and then burning it. Lolz. Seriously, that's how I felt about it but I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. So I've actually had a lot of ideas for this story that came to me in my head when I was sleeping. It got a little irritating because like every 5 minutes I would have to get up, turn on my laptop, and write down my thoughts. But it was worth it. **

**I wanted to give a special shout out to **_boulevardbaby94_ **for also reviewing every chapter. Wow, I seriously think that's so amazing. Thanks again guys!**

* * *

CH. 29

"You're really scaring me Jake," I said gulping down trying to lean back further away from him.

"Really? I'm scaring you?" Jacob asked with a smirk as he continued to lean toward me.

"Didn't I just that?" I asked a little irritated and frightened at the same time.

"You're breathing really hard," He observed with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Sure sign of being scared. Please move back okay?" I asked as I fell onto the sand from leaning away from him so much.

"Why?" He asked as he put his hands on each side of my head leaning on top of me.

"Seriously stop. I have a boyfriend. You know this. His name is Edward, remember?" I whispered frantically as my heart pounded a mile a minute.

"The bloodsucker," He replied as he smile disappeared.

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean, get off!" I struggled to get out as I attempted uselessly to push him away from me.

"So you agree?" He asked with a boyish grin.

"No, I don't. It's just hard to concentrated with a big wolf staring down at you," I replied in frustration.

"Hmm. Maybe I should get off you," Jacob said cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thanks," I sighed in relief.

He pushed further down on me and I felt something hard between us. What did he think he was doing? I thought he said he would get off me? He did, didn't he? I could have sworn he said he would. Wait, unless…

"Oh eww, gross. Seriously get off of me the _proper_ way. You know I didn't mean it like that!" I growled in frustration hitting him repeatedly.

"Ahaha," He laughed out rolling away from me so I could get up.

"You're such an idiot sometimes," I muttered as I sat up to stare at him with a frown.

"Take that back," He warned as he leaned forward again.

"Or else what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bad things will happen to you," He replied before taking a hold of me and tickling me.

"Ah! Stop. Please, Jake!" I screamed through my giggling.

"Only if you take it back!" He laughed out as he continued his pursuit.

"Fine, fine. I take it back! I take it back!" I yelled in resignation as he finally stopped.

I sighed and laid back down into the sand. I hated to admit it but I was actually enjoying myself. I missed being with him like this. Just playing around like true friends who care about one another should.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a screw lose up there," I said as I poked at his thick skull.

"Want to find out?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, no thanks," I replied with a smile.

Deciding that it was getting late, I started trying to sit up. Before I even got off of the ground however, Jake was on top of me again.

"Come on get off. It's getting late I should probably be getting back. Please no more tickling. I can't take anymore," I said pushing my hands on his warm chest signaling for him to get up.

He just kept looking deeply into my eyes. Okay, this was weird. I stared back at him, waiting for him to let me go. I felt like we were having a staring contest until he suddenly bent down and kissed me. I refused to close my eyes and enjoy it. Maybe I could burn a whole through his head.

"Geroff hackob!" I struggled to get out as his lips continued to move against my mine.

I was starting to get really annoyed. I didn't give him permission to kiss me! I looked to my left and saw a medium sized rock. Maybe this would do the trick. I picked it up, raised it to his cheek, and smashed it against his face. He finally pulled away alright but not before making the rock break in two and hurting my left hand in the process.

"Ouch! Omg!" I screamed out in pain. Please don't tell me I broke my hand again!

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked in concern as he leaned off of me.

"No! Why did you kiss me _again_? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be with you in that way? We're friends Jacob. _Just friends_. Have you had enough fun paying me back already?! I thought you were my friend. Friends don't take advantage of each other the way you did to me. I don't know what we are anymore," I said holding my hand with angry tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered quietly keeping his eyes downcast.

I ignored him as I picked my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed 3 on the speed dial. I pushed up on my good hand and got up into a standing position.

"Hey Alice. I'm sorry but I didn't know who else-," I tried to get out before I was interrupted.

"I'm at the treaty line already. Have Seth carry you there and I will see you in a few," Alice replied cutting me off.

"Okay, thanks," I responded before I closed my phone and shut my eyes in pain.

"Bella, I'm s-," Jacob tried to get out.

"Just don't," I interrupted in irritation. "Hey Seth, do you think you could help me to the treaty line?" I called out to Seth as he turned around.

"Yeah sure. What happened to your hand? It's all swollen," Seth replied as he ran down next to me a few seconds later.

"Can you just help me to the treaty line please? I don't want to talk about it," I answered refusing to look at my best friend.

"Seth let me do it," Jacob called out as he moved to put me in his arms.

"Don't. Touch. Me," I emphasized trying to control my anger.

He stepped back with a sad gaze. Seth gave him a sympathetic glance before picking me up into his arms.

* * *

"Thanks again Alice. I didn't want to call Edward because I wasn't sure if he was done hunting and if he was still angry with me or not. Just, thank you," I rushed out with a sigh as I stared out the window in her Porsche.

"You're welcome. And no he isn't done hunting yet. He's not mad at you. He's more disappointed in you for trying to keep something to yourself and forcing him to result to hearing the answers from the wolf," Alice replied reassuringly.

"Wait, he let me go purposely to La Push so he could overhear Jacob's thoughts about what really happened at my house?" I asked incredulously turning towards her.

"Yes," Alice responded with a small smile.

"I should've known," I said with a disapproving shake of my head.

I could not believe Edward! Of course he would never have allowed me to go to La Push willingly with no strings attached. I felt bad about him getting angry with Jacob seeing me in my room but I felt like he kind of deserved it. If I told him once, I told him a thousand times. If you continue to eavesdrop, you're bound to overhear something that you don't like one day.

"Emmett looks happy," I stated with a curious stare.

Emmett was standing near the garage door with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face. We pulled into the garage and I limped out of the car eyeing him suspiciously.

"How's your hand?" Emmett asked struggling to contain a straight face.

"It feels horrible. Stupid wolves breaking through rocks," I muttered in irritation as I limped up to the door.

"Ahaha I _cannot_ believe that you hurt your hand _again_! Well it is you, so I actually can believe it but still! I'm going to start writing that handbook on safety for you alright?" He said through his chuckles as he opened the garage door and left it open for Alice and I.

"Why did you have to tell him?" I asked Alice in annoyance.

"He would have found out anyway," She shrugged as she opened the door wider for me to limp through.

I looked up to see Rose flipping through channels with the remote aimlessly, Emmett writing in what looked to be a notebook and chuckling to himself softly, Esme folding clothes, and Carlisle sitting down on a chair next to the couch holding wraps and ice for my arm. Great.

"Hey Carlisle," I said as I limped to the couch in dejection before taking a seat next to him.

"You got into a spot of trouble again did you?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"You know me to well," I replied as he took my hand to examine it.

"Well, it's not as bad as I imagined. I guess the rock saved your hand from being too badly damaged. It's swelling but it will heal very soon. Let me put it in this wrap for about an hour or so and ice it," He said as he began his work.

"A rock," Emmett said out loud as he continued to chuckle to himself while writing in his notebook.

"Bella, would you like anything else to eat or drink dear?" Esme called out from her spot near the kitchen.

"No I'm fine, thanks. Did Jasper go hunting with Edward?" I said turning to Alice on the couch.

"Yep, they should be back right now," She replied as the front door opened.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward called out in concern taking my side by the couch immediately.

"I'll take this. She tried to hit that dog with a rock when it tried to kiss her again and the rock ended up breaking around her hand. Hence, she needs to learn how to fight properly or run away. Never mind, she can't even run without falling. She's a goner," Emmett answered with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Is it true? He tried to kiss you again without your consent?" Edward asked me barely moving his lips.

I nodded my head hesitantly. I really was angry with Jake right now but I didn't want anything to happen to him. And I know that Edward had just hunted but that didn't mean that something couldn't go wrong. And things involving me usually always did.

"So you would've let that _thing_ kiss her if she had wanted it to?!" Emmett cried out in shock dropping his pen on his notebook.

"If that's what she really wanted, of course. No questions asked," Edward replied searching deeply into my nervous eyes.

"Something is _seriously_ wrong with you. I don't even have an explanation for your absurdity. I usually blame it on you being gay but even a gay guy would protect what's his. You're _definitely_ not a man and now you're not even a vampire! You're just your own weird species. Thank heavens you can't procreate. You would probably have dysfunctional children with your mutant screwed up rainbow sperm," Emmett replied incredulously.

"Emmett that's enough," Esme called disapprovingly.

"Seriously, I could picture your poor children growing up and being like, well, if someone else really wants my father as their own and it's at my father's request, than I would let them of course. No questions asked. Why don't you just pull a Bella and jump of a cliff with really sharp rocks at the bottom? I could help you find one," Emmett offered as he babbled on.

"Emmett!" Esme called out again.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled before writing in his notebook again.

"Well, the good new is that your cast is ready to come off earlier than expected. I can do that now if you would like?" Carlisle offered trying to break away from Emmett's earlier outburst.

"Definitely. Thanks," I answered with a smile.

"He can't keep doing this to you. I need to set him straight," Edward said with determination.

"Don't do anything brash okay? Please. I just really don't want to deal with him right now and I couldn't stand for you guys to get hurt. Just don't do anything. For me, please?" I replied with a pout.

"I'll think about it," Edward responded as he started rubbing my shoulders softly.

* * *

"Boy am I glad to have that stupid cast off! I can actually walk now without someone else carrying me around all the time," I said in triumph.

"Not that it'll stop me from carrying you," Edward replied with a smirk.

"Forgot about that," I muttered with a frown.

We were back in his room again and I was swinging my leg from side to side out of excitement. I was so happy that Carlisle was able to remove my cast early. I really wouldn't have been able to stand it being on for another week. It would've been another week of people carrying me around like a baby. I could never understand how some people loved getting pampered like that.

"Well, I'm off to go take a shower," I said getting up from the bed and grabbing my toiletries and sleepwear.

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back," Edward answered softly.

"Wait, I just remembered. Would you like to go watch me in the shower?" I asked nervously.

He just stared at me incredulously as I watched the rise and fall of his beautiful chest. He did want to watch me. Right?

* * *

**Wow, seriously it would suck if I just ended it right here. But I won't considering I already left you guys with a cliffhanger on the last chapter. That would just be mean. Next chapter contains lemons. :)**


	30. CH 30: Having a Taste

_**Edit**_** – 4/13/13 – This chapter has been edited to comply with ffnet's mature rating requirement. If you would like the full-uncut ****LEMON**** filled chapter, please message me and I will email it you. Thanks!**

**A/N:**** Yay lemons! I know you've guys have waited forever for some more so I wrote a little bit in this chapter. Let's just get to the story already. Please review and tell me how you like it!**

* * *

CH. 30

"Edward?" I asked again apprehensively.

"You really don't have to show me if you don't want to. I don't expect you to do anything just because I showed you," Edward whispered to me.

"Come on. I want to," I responded as I grabbed his hand.

"Bella, you _really_ don't have to do this," Edward repeated to me with an anxious expression.

"Just get up okay," I said with conviction.

Finally he sighed as he got up in a flash and opened the door for us. He led the way down the hall towards the bathroom. We were walking past Emmett and Rose's room only to see Alice standing outside the door.

"Why are you standing outside the door Alice?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. Just have fun," Alice responded with a big smile.

"Okay…" I replied with a frown.

"Alice, if you don't move away from the door I'm just going to jump out the window!" Emmett called out from in his room.

"Go ahead. Jasper's waiting for you outside," Alice answered smugly.

"Crazy little psychic with spiky hair…" Emmett mumbled from behind the door.

"Let's go," Edward whispered into my ear as he led me to the bathroom again.

"I wonder what that was about," I pondered a loud as I turned the shower on.

"Don't worry about it," Edward said repeating his sister's words with a smile playing on his gorgeous lips.

"Okay, if you say so," I said with a shrug as I began to undress.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked in a rush.

"You can't take a shower with clothes on. Well I mean you could but I don't want to," I replied with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Right. Are you sure you still want to do this? I could just leave right now…" Edward pleaded again as he put his hand on the door handle for emphasis.

"If you leave, I will never speak to you again," I tried to say with conviction. I know that it would never be true but I had to try to sound confident.

"Never that. I couldn't bare not being able to hear your beautiful voice again," Edward said full of emotion in that velvety voice of his that could make my heart melt.

"I didn't really mean it. Just don't leave okay?" I responded, overwhelmed by his sincerity as usual.

He nodded with resignation and took his perfect cold pale hand off the door handle. I licked my dry lips trying to find a way to bring control back into my possession. I unbuttoned my blouse and pants and threw them on the floor. Edward being the perfect gentlemen that he is, picked up my discarded clothes, folded them nicely, and sat them down on the sink counter. I smiled at his natural behavior before hesitantly reaching behind my back and unhooking my bra. It unclasped and I nervously let it slide down my arms and set it with my other clothes on the sink counter. I heard his breath catch. I watched as he swallowed, tracing his Adam's apple with my eyes. I didn't know if seeing me half naked was a good thing or not but I didn't want to dwell on it in case it was the latter.

I lowered my underwear next and stepped out of them and tossed them with my other clothes. His eyes roamed over my frame looking me down from head to toe. He had completely stopped breathing and I saw him swallow again. I really wished that I knew what he was thinking; it would have made things a whole lot easier. Did he think I looked horrible? I know I did with my skinny horrific frame. His continuous swallows gave it away. He hated the way that I looked; I knew it. I stepped into the shower before I had the opportunity to turn and run in shame. I adjusted the water so that it was warm and I let it beat down on my skin.

"God you're beautiful," He breathed out finally as he licked his lips.

"You're just saying that because it's the nice thing to say," I mumbled out softly with a shy smile.

"It has nothing to do with being nice. You _are_ beautiful. If you weren't, I wouldn't be reacting to your body the way that I am now," He said with conviction as his eyes roamed over my body again.

"Reacting how?" I asked nervously as my heart started pounding against my chest.

"Having an erection," He whispered to me as he bowed his head in a sign of embarrassment.

I looked at his pants and there was definitely a bulge looking like it was struggling painfully to be kept in place. I licked my lips and looked back at him. His eyes had watched my movement and his mouth was opened wide and he was breathing quicker.

I felt like I needed to do something for him the same way that he had done for me. I had never really masturbated before. I had attempted once but that had resulted in me falling painfully to the ground and scraping my knee in the process. I had given up all attempts after that. Now however, I really felt like I needed to try again and him being aroused only got me more aroused.

Nervously, I reached out and let the water run down my breasts before rubbing a hand softly across them. I pinched a nipple lightly and was surprised to discover that it felt good. _Really_ good. I put both hands on my breasts and moved over them sensually and couldn't help but moan lightly in pleasure. I had almost forgotten my Edward was there for a split second until I heard a clanking sound on the floor. I turned to see that he had put his jeans and belt on the floor.

My mouth had opened in shock as I saw him put his hand in his boxers and stroke himself. I felt my nipples harden at the sight and I felt a wetness that was not from the water. A little nervous but anxious to pleasure myself more, I moved my hand lower and lightly moved a hand over my clit. I moaned loudly before I could stop myself….

* * *

As he helped me clean up, I could hear his sibling's voices loud in the hallway.

"Alice I swear to god if you don't move away from my door, I'm going to break it down with you behind it!" Emmett called out in frustration.

"Try it and you will have to face the wrath of Jasper, Esme, and me!" Alice screamed out happily in reply.

"I seriously _hate_ this family. Move now you crazy little happy meal Barbie!" Emmett growled out.

"Call me a Barbie again and see what happens. Oh that's right, _I_ have the power to see. Why don't you just sit in there quietly like the nice little big teddy bear that we all know that you can be!" Alice called out.

"Grr!" Emmet yelled in frustration.

"Hear the big teddy bear roar," I said laughing up at Edward.

Edward laughed with me with that perfect laugh of his. This had to be one of the greatest days of my life. Absolutely _nothing_ could go wrong.

* * *

**Hmm, do you think Bella is speaking to soon and jinxing herself? I guess you have to review and find out. So the magic number is…**_**300 REVIEWS**_**. I seriously think that you guys can do it! I would love you all forever if you did! I hope you enjoyed the lemons! Thanks again so much you guys and have a great rest of the week! :)**


	31. CH 31: Something I Can Do For You

_**Edit**_** – 4/13/13 – This chapter has been edited to comply with ffnet's mature rating requirement. If you would like the full-uncut ****LEMON**** filled chapter, please message me and I will email it you. Thanks!**

**Author's Note:**** First off, I am so **_**SORRY**_** you guys for not updating as regularly as I usually do. It's been really hectic and stuff with me trying to pack for college and everything. I finally moved in and everything and now with my schedule, I'm as busy as ever. I will try to continue on with this story but I won't be updating as regularly as I usually had in the past. I'm so sorry again but just know that I haven't abandoned the story or any of you, but that the chapters will be arriving more slowly. I will try to update once a week or once every other week if I get the chance. Thanks again for all of the your reviews, patience, and please bare with me! Contains slight ****lemons****.**

* * *

CH. 31

"You know, I just _still_ can't get over how amazing last night was. And the fact that you trusted me enough to let me do that to you. Ahh, I just love you so much! Thank you, thank you!" I cried out in Edward's chest.

"I trust you more than anyone I know Bella. And for the last time, stop thanking me. I should be bowing down and thanking you. You were truly amazing, just incredible. However, I still have to wonder how you learned it all though considering I'm the only person that you have ever even kissed before," Edward replied with a cock of an eyebrow.

We were back in my small bed at my house because much to my dismay, school started tomorrow morning. I have to say that I still can't believe that Edward and I went to third base! It was one of the best experiences of my life. I felt so good knowing that I could give him so much pleasure.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to think any less of me or anything?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not. How is that even possible?" Edward responded with a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Well when I was back in Arizona, I watched a porno on and a dare once and I learned from it. Only once though, I've never seen one since. I promise!" I rushed out as my heart started racing.

"Haha. Really?! You watched porn?!" He asked incredulously through his laughter.

"Yes. Hey, stop you're making me feel bad," I said with a pout.

"Oh I'm sorry baby it's just, I really can't picture you doing that. You're breaking all of my images and expectations of you," He replied calmly before he kissed my forehead.

"So you think I'm a horrible person now?" I whispered in fear.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that love! I just meant that it's another side of you that I have yet to see. It's not a bad thing. If anything, it turns me on more," He replied looking into my eyes.

"Really?" I asked feeling slightly better.

"Really. I was wondering if I would be able to do something for you," He said as he bit his gorgeous lips.

"Edward, please don't buy me anything else! I don't want you to do anything else for me. All I want is your love," I answered in frustration.

"And you already have that. Forever and ever. Just listen to me okay? I didn't buy you anything, but there is something I want to do to you. But you have to promise me that you'll be quiet and not wake Charlie," He pleaded with me as he took his hands in mine.

"Umm okay," I replied, a little apprehensive about what he wanted to do to me.

"Relax," He said as he pushed me down lightly on the bed.

I wondered what in the world he wanted to do to me. If he didn't buy me anything, then what was it? I tried to ponder about it really hard before I felt my pants being lowered down my legs.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed out in shock.

"Shh. You're going to wake Charlie. You promised that you would try to be quiet," He warned me sternly.

"Yeah fine, but what are you going to do?" I asked lowering my voice a little.

"You'll see soon enough my little anxious angel," He replied with a small chuckle.

I frowned in frustration but tried to remain calm once again. He pulled my pants all of the way off me and put them next to me on the bed. I closed my eyes in delight as he started kissing his way up my legs with his cold lips before he stopped at my underwear. I opened my eyes again looking at him questioningly.

"May I?" He asked looking at me deep in the eyes for an answer.

"Sure," I struggled to get out with a gulp.

He smiled up at me with that dazzling smile of his before he kissed me on my thigh. I tried as hard as I possibly could to slow my breathing but it was proving to be difficult. He grabbed my panties in his hand and pulled them off me. I shivered in nervous anticipation. Was he really going to do that? Did he really _want_ to do that to _me?_

"Bella, relax. I can hear your heart beating erratically. Take a deep breath in and out. That's right. You look incredible by the way," He said to me softly in that velvety voice of his.

I just nodded my head incoherently. Whatever he said, I would agree with. At the moment, his wish was my command. He kissed me right above my center before he continued to kiss his way lower and lower. He then replaced his mouth with his cold hands and he looked at me once more before he dipped a finger into my center.

"Edward," I sighed out in shock and pleasure.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Really, I am. I was just shocked is all," I replied with a lick of my lips.

He nodded his head before he started moving his finger back and forth inside me. I closed my eyes in ecstasy. His finger felt so incredible inside of me that all I could think about was what it would feel like to be replaced with his penis…

* * *

"That felt incredible," I whispered out as I licked my lips.

"I still can't believe that it was your first orgasm. However, I'm very happy to know that I was the first one to give it to you," He responded as he crawled up and held me in his arms.

"I had an orgasm? That's what I was feeling before?" I asked in curiosity and shock.

"Yes, love," He replied with a smile.

"Oh wow. Thank you. You're great you know?" I answered with a smile of my own.

"Why thank you," He responded with a big grin.

"What did it taste like?" I asked with a shy smile.

"Heaven," He answered staring deeply into my eyes.

"Hmm. That's exactly what I thought about you when I tasted you before. Hey, can we do it again?" I asked excitedly.

"Bella, go to sleep," He said with a chuckle as he tucked me under the covers.

"I'm serious," I replied with a pout.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder if they did it again? Well I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I know before that some of you were wondering when it would be Bella's turn. So I gave Bella her time. I'm not mean see? Lolz. Chapter 32 is up! **


	32. CH 32: Complicated

**Author's Note:**** So again I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I felt like I was pushing it too much with having back-to-back lemons but I hope that it worked out well enough. I felt really bad for making you all wait so long for this update so I needed to give you something in return. Hopefully this did the trick. :)**

* * *

CH. 32

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me as he held my hand.

"Last night," I replied with a small smile.

"Oh, anything in particular?" He asked innocently.

"There is one thing. Involving your hands and your mouth," I whispered to him silently through my giggles.

"Ah that," He responded with a handsome grin.

I poked him lightly on the chest with my free hand careful not to do it too hard in case I happened to break another hand. Last night was pretty amazing. I still couldn't get over what Edward did to me and every time I thought about it, I instantly became aroused. However, I really wish that he would've agreed to have sex. I think we were definitely ready for the final step and I would have to come up with a way to make him agree to it. Maybe Alice could help me.

"Alice wants to talk with me by the benches," Edward sighed out interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh?" I responded with a raise of an eyebrow.

"She won't let me see what its about but I have to go talk to her alone she says. I'll be back as quick as possible okay? Don't wander too far; I don't want anything to happen to you," He warned me as he stopped to stare into my eyes.

"Fine," I said with a pout as he kissed me on the cheek before going to find his sister.

We were back to boring old school and it was freezing. The first morning bell wasn't going to ring for another few minutes and I just saw Angela on the benches by the hallway so I walked over to her.

"Hey Ang," I said as I took a seat next to her.

"Hey! Oh good you got your cast off," She replied as she motioned towards my leg.

"Yeah I got it off last weekend. I'm so glad that it's off. I'm going to try and be extra careful around stairs from now," I responded with a smile.

"Bella!" Mike exclaimed suddenly running up to the benches with Jessica in tow.

"Hey Mike, whatsup?" I responded as I sat my backpack beside me.

"Nothing much, nothing much. I haven't seen you around lately. I miss you, you know. We should hang out. Are you going to Jessica party on Friday?" He asked excitedly shifting from foot to foot.

"I wasn't invited," I whispered looking at Jessica.

"Jessica?" Mike questioned her with a frown coming to his face.

"Oh yeah sorry I was going to ask you before but as Mike said, you're never around you know. So would you like to come to my party on Friday? It's a pretty small gathering I don't know if you would be able to if you're busy or something you really don't _have_ to go," Jessica rushed out with a hand on her hip.

I could tell that Jessica really didn't want me to go. It would ruin her alone time with Mike if I did come.

"Thanks Jess but I really don't think I can go," I replied as I bite the inside of my mouth.

"What why?!" Mike demanded standing in front of me and blocking everything else around him.

"I don't know. I guess if Jess really wanted me to come, I would," I said looking up at her.

"Of course she wants you to come! Jessica you do want Bella to come don't you?" Mike asserted turning around to glare at her.

"Yeah sure. It'll be fun," She replied in monotone.

"Great! Bella I'll see you there then. Bring Edward too," Angela said with a smile.

"Yes of course bring Edward," Jessica echoed happily with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll ask him if he wants to come," I replied with a nod.

"But if he really can't, that's okay too. I'll keep you company," Mike rushed out.

"Thanks for the invite and I guess I'll see you guys this weekend. Bye," I called out as I stood up with my backpack.

"Bye!" Angela and Mike called out in unison.

I started walking toward the hallway when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"I don't have a good feeling about how the party is going to. Especially with Newton following you around like a puppy all night long. But if you really want to go, we can go," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I don't really want to go but Mike's right. I haven't really spent a lot of time with them and they're my friends too," I replied as I leaned back into his welcoming arms.

* * *

"No, no, no. Absolutely not," Alice said sternly to Edward with a shake of her head.

"What are you my mother?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"No and thank god for that. I still don't know how Esme does it. But you cannot under _any_ circumstances go with Bella to that party," Alice replied as she glared at him.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do Alice. If Bella's going and wants me to come with her, than I'm going," Edward replied with a frown.

"But she doesn't want you to go with her," Alice rushed out.

"I didn't say that-," I tried to get out in defense.

"You didn't have to. I saw it in a vision," Alice responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that true Bella? You don't want me to come?" Edward asked me looking deep into my eyes.

"It's not that I don't _want_ you to go but it's just what will happen if you do. I have this bad feeling that something will happen with Mike and every girl goggling at you every chance that they get," I sighed out.

"And right she is," Alice called out from her position on the couch.

It was after school and we were back at the Cullen's house sitting in the living room. The minute we arrived in the door, Alice bombarded us with reasons why Edward shouldn't be allowed to come with me to the party. Apparently, Alice had tricked Edward into talking with her before school to give me time to make plans to go to Jessica's party. Edward was pretty ticked off by her scheme to say the least.

"Fine, since you won't show me what's going to happen if I do go, can you at least please go with her and watch out for her?" Edward questioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nope, sorry I can't. I had a bad vision about what happened if I went as well. And let me tell you, it's not pretty," She replied with her arms crossed.

"Well I'm not letting her go anywhere with Newton alone that's for sure," Edward asserted.

"I don't need protecting," I said angrily with a pout.

They all looked at me with a raise of an eyebrow before Emmett entered the room.

"Was that a rhetorical question? I'm going to say that it is. The day that you don't need protecting is the day that fishes learn to fly. Not going to happen. So why don't you sit back in the car seat like a good little helpless baby. I'll be only _so_ honored to take her," Emmett called out as he took a seat next to Alice on the couch.

"No, it looks even worse if you were to go. Not to mention that you're way too intimidating to the humans naturally," Alice answered with a shake of her head.

"Weaklings. Oh, here Bella this is for you," Emmett said suddenly handing me a notebook.

I looked at him curiously only to see him smiling widely back at me. I shrugged and looked down at the notebook. I opened it and the first page read _"Bella's First Safety Handbook Part 1"_. I shook my head in amusement and turned to the next page. The page contained a drawing of a girl, me I'm guessing, falling down the stairs with a big read x over the picture. The caption read, "Don't fall down the stairs because you may trip and break a leg". I turned the next page and there was a drawing of a girl hitting a werewolf with a rock. The caption next to it read, "Don't hit werewolves because you may just break a hand _again_". I flipped quickly through the book and saw that it was exactly like the first two pages with a picture and a caption depicting my clumsiness.

"This is just a notebook of the injuries I've had," I said as I looked up at him.

"Exactly, this is only part one. Part two will be arriving shortly. It's to teach you about what _not_ to do to stop you from being less of the danger magnet that you are. Like, don't jump off a cliff because you may drown to death. It will become very helpful," Emmett asserted with a nod.

"I already know not to jump of a cliff; that's just stupid," I replied incredulously.

"Obviously you don't because you have before. Now who's stupid? I should make you a I'm walking with my stupid self shirt," Emmett chuckled out as he slapped his knee.

"It's supposed to be 'I'm with stupid'," I corrected with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Not in your case," Emmett muttered with a grin.

"Who is going to go with Bella then Alice? She is _not_ repeat _not_-," Edward tried to get out.

"Not," Emmett called out playfully.

"Going alone to that party with Newton," Edward finished ignoring his brother.

"She won't have to. Rose can go with her. I've seen that outcome and it looks a lot more appealing than any of us going with her. And Jasper most _definitely_ cannot go with her," Alice replied happily as if she had just solved a puzzle.

"That sounds like a _horrible_ idea," Edward responded with a frown.

"How can you tell a psychic that something is a horrible idea if _they_ came up with it? She's _psychic _man. Do you know what that means? It means they can see the _future_," Emmett emphasized.

"I know what a psychic is Emmett! But sometimes, even they can be wrong," Edward replied angrily looking at his sister.

"Don't let Jasper hear you saying that. This is perfect though. They can go out to the party and we can out to the strip club!" Emmett cried out excitedly jumping from the couch.

"I don't know how many times I've told you _no._ Repeat _no_," Edward said with a shake of his head.

"No," Emmett replied happily again.

"Hey Rose, can you come down here for a moment?" Alice called out as Edward growled at Emmett in frustration.

"Yes?" Rose said as she came down the stairs in a flash and took a seat next to her husband.

"We need you to go to a party with Bella and look out for her. Do you think you could do that?" Alice asked her with a smile.

I did not like where this conversation was heading. I was nervous as it was going to the party without Edward but to go with Rose of all people? I didn't know how it would go nor did I want to know.

* * *

**I wonder how that's going to happen with Rose going with Bella to the party? I smell catastrophe, can you? **Okay so I just wanted to say that I made a version of Edward's pov for chapter 30 (lemon chapter) at _**lovedwardalways**_ request so thank her! If you would like me to send you an email of the chapter in a word document I would be happy to do so. Just request it in a review along with your email address please and thank you.

**The magic number this time is…**_**340 REVIEWS**_** until my next update. I would also like to remind you guys again that things are getting hectic with college right now and that I will try to update as quickly as possible but getting those reviews will really help to push me. So the more reviews, the quicker the next update! Thanks again and have a great day! **


	33. CH 33: The Decision is Final

**Author's Note:****Thank you guys so much for the reviews and again I am sooo sorry about not being able to update as regularly as I would like. College is hectic but once I get the hang of it, hopefully I'll be able to start writing as regularly as I'd like. I would really like to thank all of you for sticking through this story with me for better and for worse (sounds like were married, I know I'm stupid don't listen to me) because I really appreciate it. And to all you newcomers, I love hearing from you as well. Moving on with the story…**

* * *

CH. 33

"So it would just be Bella and I?" Rose asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yes," Alice answered with a smile at me.

"Why? Its not very gentlemen like that Edward's letting her go by herself is it?" Rose asked with an amused expression at Edward.

"I don't _want_ her to go alone without me. I don't want her to go at all," Edward replied through gritted teeth as he stared at his sister maliciously.

"I've been looking at all the possible scenarios of what might happen if we were to go with her. And out of all of us, you going with her looks to be the best one," Alice said a loud with a shrug.

"So something is _still_ going to happen even _if_ Rose goes with Bella?!" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes but not nearly as bad as it could be," Alice answered happily.

"No absolutely not. If I can't go, then she's _definitely_ not going," Edward finalized with a shake of his head.

"Honestly Eddie, what did you think was going to happen? It's Bella for crying out loud. If something _didn't_ happen to her, it would be highly unusual. Let her go if she wants to go. I mean you don't own her and I'm sure Rose would do a great job at protecting her," Emmett called out as Rose snorted gracefully in amusement.

"Good point Emmett. Something is going to happen to her no matter what and you don't own her. She's a big girl now," Alice agreed with a nod.

"What am I a toddler that just got potty trained or something?" I spoke out in frustration.

"Again, I'm just going to assume that you meant it as a rhetorical question. Bella's right. She has learned to officially potty train; now let her go piss on her own. Oh but be sure to bring some diapers and paper towels just in case she misses the toilet which I am sure will happen. Oh and have Carlisle present just in case she breaks an arm again by slipping on her own pee," Emmett said through his chuckles.

"Seriously unnecessary," I mumbled in frustration as I crossed my arms.

"Bella, do you really want to go to the party?" Alice asked looking at me intently.

"Yes, I really do. I want to go see my friends. I miss them just as much as they miss me and I already said that I would go. I don't want to just ditch them like I always end up doing. It's not fair to them," I answered looking back and forth between Edward and Alice.

"And Rose, would you be willing to take her to the party and watch over her?" Alice asked as she turned to her sister.

Rose crossed her own arms and looked at me with a bored and irritated expression before turning back to her sister.

"Fine," Rose replied as Emmett put an arm around her.

"Good, it's settled then. I already have your outfits picked out and everything will be set for Friday," Alice said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I still don't understand why you go through the motions of everything if you already know how it's going to turn out. It's a complete waste of time if you ask me," Emmett said with a shake of his head.

"Good because no one _did_ ask you," Alice replied as she stuck out her small tongue at him.

"You're just lucky that Jasper won the bet last night. Otherwise, it would all be over for your little psychic happy meal Barbie ass," Emmett grumbled out.

"Did you just call me a Barbie again? Didn't I tell you _not_ to call me that again or else something would happen?!" Alice screamed out as her eyes turned a little black in anger.

"And what are you going to do about it? Bounce around the room like a Teletubbie? Wow, I'm _sooo_ scared. Someone please save me from the happy meal _Barbie_," Emmett called out as he waved his hands around in emphasis.

"That's not what your jeep said last night," Alice said with a glare.

"No you _didn't_!" Emmett exclaimed before he ran out to the garage with Rose following behind him with a sigh.

"What did you do to his jeep?" I asked in shock as Edward shook his head and laughed a little.

"Let's just say that the silver color he was always so fond of is now a bright hot pink that he won't be getting off for a while without ruining it completely," Alice told me with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"So has Emmett forgiven you yet?" I asked as Alice continued to do my hair.

"No but I'm not worried about it," Alice replied as she looked at me in the mirror.

"I _still_ can't believe you dyed it hot pink! You've got some nerve!" I said with a shake of my head as she put her hand on my head to stop me.

"That's what you get when you mess with me," Alice answered happily.

It was now Friday night and I had an hour left until Jessica's party. Rose was getting ready in her own room with Emmett still complaining about what Alice did to his jeep. He tried everything to get the pinkness off but whatever Alice had done stuck to it. If he couldn't have his favorite color back, he refused to speak to his sister. It's been almost four days since he last spoke to her. While it had been quite funny to watch in the beginning seeing him invent ways to go around having to speak to her, now it was just getting sad. I didn't like not seeing them close and it didn't seem to bother Alice at all. Of course she knew more than I did about what was going to happen.

I sighed in eagerness for Alice to hurry up and finish with my hair and make up already. She had insisted to help me get ready for the party. After much pleading and promising an ice cream and movie night, I had relented. Originally, I was just going to wear a tank top and jeans but she had told me that my outfit just wouldn't do. Much to my frustration, she had already bought Rose and I outfits but she wouldn't let me see mine until the absolute right moment before I left. I was beginning to realize that psychics were very high maintenance.

"All done! Here, _now_ you can try on your outfit," Alice said as she handed me a box.

"Victoria's Secret again?! I'm not sure about this Alice-," I tried to get out.

"Just go try it on. You'll love it," She interrupted as she pushed me into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ta da! Don't they look fabulous!" Alice shouted out in excitement as Rose and I walked down the stairs.

I actually did like the outfit that Alice had picked out for me. I was a little nervous at first because of it coming from Victoria's Secret but it really looked like something I would _want_ to wear. It was a black and white racerback tank dress with a crochet skirt. As much as I liked my outfit, Rose's outfit and beauty just blew me sadly out of the water. She wore a red rhinestone dress that hugged every single curve. She looked like a fashion model and I looked like a little girl playing dress up. **(Pictures of the outfits are located in my profile!)**

"You look amazing Bella," Edward whispered to me in my ear as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you," I whispered nervously with a shy smile on my face.

"I have one word for you Rose: my bed now," Emmett said as he looked at his wife hungrily.

"That's three words Emmett," Jasper said as he chuckled a little.

"Not if you count the only word that matters," Emmett replied as he rubbed his hands up and down Rose's dress.

"Alright love birds, time for them to be going now. Remember Rose, you're just visiting from college and Bella stick to her at _all_ times," Alice said a loud as she began pushing us towards the garage.

"I'm beginning to hate this plan more and more by the second," Edward said with a frown adorning his handsome face.

"Wow, Edward hating something. How surprising," Rose replied in a monotone voice sarcastically.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Edward asked with a serious expression on his face.

He grabbed Rose's arm as she shrugged it off. I watched them talk back and forth in hushed tones that I couldn't understand even if I tried. Stupid vampires being able to talk softly.

"Have fun tonight Bella," Jasper said as he put his arm around Alice.

"Yeah and remember to bring your safety manual with you," Emmett asserted as he poked my shoulder playfully which I knew was going to leave a bruise later.

"Ha ha ha," I replied as I stuck my tongue out at him grimacing in pain.

"Let's go," Rose said with a slightly angry expression on her face as she led the way in the garage and to her red BMW convertible.

"Be safe. If you need anything at all, call me and I will be there immediately," Edward whispered to me with concern before he kissed me softly on the lips.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" I answered back with a smile.

* * *

**Hmm, what indeed. Good thing I didn't just leave it here. Chapter 34 is up! :)**


	34. CH 34: A Little Help Please?

**This chapter was inspired by the song **_**"Sway"**_** from "**_**Bic Rugna".**_

* * *

CH. 34

"So what's the real reason why you wanted to come to this party?" Rose asked me as she drove to Jessica's house.

"I wanted to see my friends, I haven't seen them in awhile," I answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's a reason. But what's the _real_ reason. You may fool Edward but you don't fool me," Rose said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"People are always staring at Edward. Girls stare at him as if they want him and guys stare at him as if they want to be him. I guess I just wondered what it would be like to just be without that for a night. To be-," I struggled to get out.

"Normal," She finished for me.

"Yeah I guess. I know that it sounds horrible and I shouldn't feel like this. I love him I really do!" I tried to defend myself.

"I never said that you didn't. I know what it feels like to just want to be like everyone else. We don't always get whatever we want and the sooner that you realize it, the easier things will be for you. Either you want Edward and the life that he must live or you want to be alone without him," Rose asserted with a no nonsense tone of voice.

"I want to be with him. I can't live without him," I finalized with a frown not liking the conversation.

"Then suck it up," She replied as she turned to the road once more.

I sighed and looked out the window. I needed someone to talk to and for some reason the only person I could think of was Jake.

* * *

"Bella you came!" Angela screamed out in excitement as she gave me a huge hug opening the door wider with music blaring in the background. She was wearing a cute off the shoulder sparkly blue dress that she had purchased with Alice and I.

"Yeah of course. Did you think that I wasn't or something?" I asked in confusion.

"No, no of course not. Its just, wow you're really _here_ with us you know?" She said trying to make sense of what she meant.

"I said I was coming. I wasn't going to take back my word," I asserted with a nod.

She nodded back at me as she looked over and saw Rose and gave her a smile and a greeting. Was I really never here for my friends? I guess I spent a lot of time with the Cullen's but I thought that Angela would understand seeing that she had a boyfriend too. I really needed to make more of an effort.

"Everyone's in the kitchen. Come on in you guys," Angela said as she led us to the kitchen.

"Hey Bella nice to see you!" Ben said as he took his place by Angela's side.

"Nice to see you too. How have you been?" I asked politely.

"Great, great. Same old same old you know?" He replied as he continued to drink whatever was in his blue cup.

"Bella you made it," Jessica called out in a monotone voice. She was wearing a hot pink halter dress that made her look like a Flamingo. The dress reminded me of the color of Emmett's jeep and I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Yeah I did. Thanks again for inviting me," I replied as laughter almost bubbled over.

"Yeah sure. Where's Edward?" She asked curiously looking around and finding Rose.

"Oh he had to go out of town at the last minute and Rose was nice enough to agree to come with me. You all remember Rose right? She's here for a couple of days to visit from college," I answered as I made more room for her.

"How's college life?" Ben asked politely.

"It's college. Nothing like high school much better in fact," She asserted as she swayed her hips a little to the side.

"Bella! Hey! You came! You look amazing by the way. Can I get you something to drink?" Mike called out as he entered the room.

"Umm no I'm fine thank you. Rose?" I asked trying to make sure she was included.

"I'll take one," She replied surprising me. I guess she would barf it up later.

Mike nodded in approval before he poured some drink in a glass and handed it to her. I could smell the alcohol emitting from the cup as he handed it to her. She drank it down gracefully as usual.

"We were just about to play a game of "I Never". You can't play unless you have something to drink Bella. You do want to play don't you?" Jessica asked me with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Okay fine," I sighed out taking a drink that another girl handed me.

"So the game is "I Never". Basically, someone says something using the phrase 'I Never' and the person who's actually done whatever the person says, must take a drink," Ben explained as he handed Angela a drink as well.

"Sounds simple enough," I said as I swirled the drink around in my cup.

"I'll start. I never threw up on someone I've liked before," Ben said as Eric and Mike moaned and took a drink.

Everyone started laughing at them and I giggled a little in shock. Who had Mike thrown up on? I was just glad that it hadn't been me. This game didn't look like it was going to be too bad. It might even turn out to be a little funny.

"It's you're turn Rose," Ben said politely as he looked at Rose. Immediately every man's gaze stared to roam across her body appreciatively.

"I never tripped over stairs and broke my leg twice on the same leg," She said with a smile looking at me innocently as possible for her.

I glared at her a little before I shyly took a drink from my cup trying not to gag at the taste of alcohol. Everyone laughed at me and Mike covered his mouth in shock. Angela looked at me sympathetically. Nice move Rose, nice. Emmett would definitely be proud.

"You're turn Jess," Ben said as he nodded towards Jessica.

"Okay. I never liked someone so much that I would do anything for them and got rejected for it multiple times," Jessica responded as she looked directly at Mike and I.

I saw Mike give her a hard look before he chugged his drink and walked out of the room. I felt bad for him. Why did she have to be so mean to him?

"That was harsh Jess," Angela said disapprovingly as some people laughed and others booed.

"No one ever said life was easy," She replied as she crossed her arms.

I shook my head at her incredulously as I went off to go search for him. I walked down the hallway of the house looking in the rooms for him.

"Mike? Mike? Mike where are you?" I called out as I passed every room.

"Who were you looking for?" a guy asked from a different room at the end of the hallway.

"My friend Mike. Have you seen him come through here?" I asked as I approached the room.

"Nah. But you can chill in here if you want," He said as he patted a seat next to him on the bed.

"No it's okay. I think I'll continue looking for him. Thank you though," I said as I turned to leave.

"Ah come on. I have soda. I hate alcohol and that's all they have out there. You don't look like the type either," He said looking up at me.

"I'm not but I'll only stay if you have Pepsi," I said with a raise of eyebrow playfully.

"Of course," He said as he poured some drink into a cup.

I turned my head for a minute to look around the room. This definitely wasn't Jessica's room. This had to be the guest room and I was wondering what he was doing in here.

"So who are you? I haven't seen you around school before," I said as he handed me a cup.

"I don't go to school here. I'm from Arizona. I'm here visiting my cousin Eric. My name is Brian by the way," He replied as he reached out his hand.

"I'm Bella. Wow you're from Arizona? I grew up there. I've moved here recently actually," I said as I shook his hand and sat down on the floor careful not sit on the bed keeping some distance between us.

"It's a whole new experience here isn't? Everything here is-," He tried to get out.

"Green," I finished before we both bursted out laughing.

"So how do you like it here? I don't think that I would ever want to actually _live_ here. It's always raining and green as you so rightfully said," He responded as he took more drink from his cup.

"It's a total change let me tell you. But you get used to it. I've met some great friends and the people here are nice," I explained to him with a nod.

"That Jessica girl seems like a bitch. I can't believe Eric made me come to this thing," He said as he shook his head.

"She just takes some getting used to. I cannot believe that Eric hasn't mentioned you before; that's so weird. Especially since you're from Arizona," I replied in amazement.

"That's because I'm awesome and he's not. If I were him, I wouldn't mention that I had a cousin like me either," He responded with a smile.

I laughed as I took a sip of my drink. I guess he had a point. From what I could tell so far, Brian and Eric were exact opposites. Brian seemed pretty cool and mellow whereas Eric seemed stressed and serious. Not to mention that Brian actually looked kind of cute with dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a slightly muscular build.

"Well, I should probably get going. My friend is probably looking for me and I still need to find Mike," I said trying to get up and failing.

"Whoa are you okay?" He said as he held me down to stop my movement.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm an extreme klutz its nothing really," I replied with a wave of my hand as I tried to get up again and I fell back down feeling dizzy.

"Maybe you should just chill out here on the bed with me," He said reaching down and lifting me up on to the bed.

"No. I need to leave and find my friend. God, I feel horrible. What's wrong with me?" I asked as I started to lose consciousness.

"You'll be fine Bella. I'm going to take good care of you," He replied as he leaned into me and started kissing on my neck.

"No. Not you. Get off. Must find Rose," I moaned out softly still trying to move.

I couldn't feel anything anymore. I should have known that the soda didn't really taste the way normal soda should. I had just thought it had tasted flat. Once again, my stupidity caused me to be put in a horrible situation. I should have listened to Edward and not come to this party. I didn't know what would happen to me now but I would have to try and do something.

"Rose…Rose…please help…" I whispered out as he moved to slide his hands up my skirt before I fell completely unconscious.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Oh no I wonder what's going to happen? Will Rose come in time or will Brian have his way with Bella? **This is usually the point where I say what the magic number of reviews are in order for me to update. Only this time, I'm not going to. I waited a long time on the last update for the reviews that I wanted and I still didn't receive them. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed anyway. I decided that it's not fair to my faithful reviewers to make you all wait for my selfish number of reviews. From now on, I will review whenever I get the chance to and I will no longer ask for a certain amount of requests.

**I just wanted to say that I wrote a version for Edward's POV for chapter 31 as requested by **_**jjjen13**_** so thank her for that. If you guys would like a copy, please request it in a review and email me at this address: **** and my email address is also listed in my profile as well. I will only give the chapter out to people who review so be sure to do that and I will be happy to send it to you. **_**MyAngel56**_ **requested that I write a POV for Edward on chapter 31 and 32 and as I thoroughly looked over it, I decided that it's better if I didn't do one for chapter 32. Thanks ****again **_**MyAngel56**_** for the request and I just wanted to let you know that I did consider it and I'm sorry if I didn't follow through with the request but I did follow the request for wanting one for chapter 31! Don't kill me okay? It's just one crazy author's opinion. Remember, if you ever want to request another character's POV for a chapter or if you have an idea for me, or something, I'm all ears and I love hearing from you! I will try my hardest to consider it and make it happen. Thanks again for all of the reviews and until next time, have a great day! :)**


	35. CH 35: Rose to the Rescue

**Author's Note:** **Just so you all know, this chapter and the next chapter will be in Rose's POV. I thought that it would be best if I did that. Otherwise, you would just have to live through an unconscious Bella, which I'm pretty sure wouldn't be that fun. It was very hard to tap into the tangled beezy personality that is Rose and I hope that I pulled it off. Please let me know what you guys think. Enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry if I made you guys wait too long.**

* * *

CH. 35 _**ROSE'S POV**_

"Bella?! Get off of her now you monster!" I screamed out in fury as I burst through the door.

"Hey baby, did you come to join the party?" the jerk answered back from his position on top of Bella.

"You will get off of her if you know what's good for you. You have _five_ seconds," I said through gritted teeth as I felt myself shaking with anger.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bella you made it," Jessica called out in a monotone voice. I always found this girl to be particularly irritating with a horrible fashion sense. She was wearing a hideous hot pink dress the same color as Emmett's jeep. She reminded me of those girls who thought that they had everything and they were everything. Only problem is, she isn't. She was a weak little girl and I hated her for the waste of human life that she was. What I would with that life if I were given the chance…_

"_Yeah I did. Thanks again for inviting me," Bella replied with a strained face._

"_Yeah sure. Where's Edward?" Jessica asked curiously looking around and to her outmost disappointment finding me._

_I smirked at the look on her face as she looked me over. She was jealous. I could understand; most women are. However, I could never understand why Bella continued to remain friends with this foul pathetic excuse of a human being. It was clear to me as broad delight that the only reason why Jessica wanted to be friends with Bella was to be a part of the 'cool factor' and get closer to Edward. Why anyone would want either one of those things was beside me. Just the thought of picturing Edward as attractive made me gag._

"_Oh he had to go out of town at the last minute and Rose was nice enough to agree to come with me. You all remember Rose right? She's here for a couple of days to visit from college," Bella answered as she made room for me._

"_How's college life?" Ben asked me politely._

"_It's college. Nothing like high school much better in fact," I asserted as I put my hand on my hip._

"_Bella! Hey! You came! You look amazing by the way. Can I get you something to drink?" Mike called out as he entered the room._

"_Umm no I'm fine thank you. Rose?" Bella asked trying to make sure that I felt included. Feeling included in this charade was the last feeling that I wanted to feel._

"_I'll take one," I replied knowing that I would most likely regret it later. However as Carlisle always says, keeping up with human pretences is very important._

_Mike nodded at me before he poured me a cup and handed it to me. I saw the way that Mike looked at Bella and it really made me want to vomit. This guy was pathetically obsessed with her and why I could never begin to fathom. Like every other guy as usual, he looked me up and down but quickly turned his attention back to her. What was so great about her? What did Edward see in her? She was so plain to me. This was going to be a long night I thought to myself before I started to quickly drink down the alcohol._

"_We were just about to play a game of "I Never". You can't play unless you have something to drink Bella. You do want to play don't you?" Jessica pushed with a raise of her ridiculously thin eyebrow. If I ever worked up the urge to touch this sickening girl, the first thing I would do would be to draw in normal looking eyebrows. Who ever told her that her eyebrows looked good deserved to be shot._

"_Okay fine," Bella relented taking a cup from some other girl._

"_So the game is "I Never". Basically, someone says something using the phrase 'I Never' and the person who's actually done whatever the person says, must take a drink," Ben explained as he handed Bella and Alice's friend Angela a drink as well._

_I had nothing against Angela. But I didn't particularly love her either. She seemed like a good person who just needed a serious make over. I actually liked the dress she was wearing but my dress looked so much better on me._

"_Sounds simple enough," Bella said with hesitation I detected as she swirled her drink around in her cup._

"_I'll start. I never threw up on someone I've liked before," Ben said as Eric and Mike moaned and took a drink._

_Everyone started laughing at them. Gross. If I was the girl that those idiots threw up on, I would make sure that they lived the rest of their lives in pure hell. If someone threw up on my gorgeous dress, I would murder them. Unless it was my Emmett. I could be mad at him but only for so long. He was my cuddle bear and I loved the fact that he adored me. Not to mention the incredible things that he could do with that amazing tongue of his…_

"_It's you're turn Rose," Ben said politely as he looked at me. Immediately I saw all of the perverted men in the room look up and down my body. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at their stares. Like I would ever give these pathetic excuse of men the time of day. _

"_I never tripped over stairs and broke my leg twice on the same leg," I said with a smile looking at Bella trying hard not laugh._

_She glared at me for a moment before taking a drink from her cup. I saw her nearly gag at the taste. If she ended up making a fool of herself and getting drunk, I would never forgive Alice. Why did I agree to be a babysitter again? Oh that's right. It was because of that amazingly gorgeous dress that Alice promised me. A few more hours I told myself as I breathed out unnecessarily. _

"_You're turn Jess," Ben said as he nodded towards the rat._

"_Okay. I never liked someone so much that I would do anything for them and got rejected for it multiple times," Jessica responded as she looked directly at Mike and Bella._

_I saw Mike give her a hard look before he chugged down his drink and walked out of the room. I looked at the little bitch with a raise of an eyebrow. I could careless about Mike or Bella's feelings but that was a low blow even for a rat like her. Leave it to her to raise problems._

"_That was harsh Jess," Angela said disapprovingly as some people laughed and others booed._

"_No one ever said life was easy," She replied as she crossed her arms._

_I saw Bella shake her head before heading off to follow after Mike. I know that I should have stopped her. It was Alice's orders for her to stay in my sight at all times but honestly, I could careless. If she got into trouble, it would be her own selfish fault. It was enough that I agreed to come with her to this poor excuse of a party. Edward owed me big time that was for sure._

"_Hey good looking," this guy said as he tried to wrap an arm around my shoulder._

"_Oh please. Stop wasting my time and go after someone that's at least in the same loser league as you," I said with a toss of my hair._

"_Well if that didn't bruise his ego and every guy's ego in here then I don't know what would," Ben said through a chuckle._

"_He had no right to hit on her. Everyone knows that she in a loving committed relationship with Emmett," Angela replied with a smile at me. Wow, this girl was understanding. I worked hard to try my hardest not to care about her or her opinions._

"_I saved him from making a complete fool of himself. He should be thanking me. Hey, can I get another drink?" I answered as a guy ran up quickly and handed me a drink. As I took the cup from the little shrimp of a man, I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I sit the drink down on the table and moved further down away from the kitchen._

"_How's my dress doing Alice?" I spoke into the phone._

"_Forget about the dress. Why did you let Bella out of your sight?!" Alice said with alarm on the receiving end of the phone._

"_What was I supposed to do? Strap on a leash? Whatever she wants to do certainly is of no concern of mine," I replied with a frown coming to my face._

"_I get that you don't like her very much but you don't have to be so inconsiderate Rose. I told you that something bad would happen if she got out of you're sight. You have to go find her; she's in trouble," Alice told me urgently. I could hear Edward yelling at my sister in the background and Esme trying to calm him down._

"_What kind of trouble? Is she going to break another leg or something?" I asked a little bored._

"_No but at the moment, that would be a really good thing if she did. It's the kind of trouble that only you would understand…" Alice trailed off._

_Immediately I felt my eyes turning in anger as I stopped breathing. I snapped my cell phone shut as I ran to go find Bella down the hallway._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"What are you going to do about it blondie? Besides, she likes it," the sick son of bitch told me as he started kissing on Bella's neck again.

I growled and before I could control myself, I grabbed him and threw him hard to the floor. I heard his head smack against the ground and I knew that he was out cold. It irritated me that he was going to get off so easily. I shook my head in disgust and let my vampiric urges course through me. I dug my nails into his neck as I lifted him from the ground and I pondered over what would be the most painful of deaths.

"Mmmm, Rose…" Bella mumbled out from her position on the bed before she went back into unconsciousness.

That was the only thing that stopped me at that moment. I glared at the sick excuse of man one last time as I dropped him to the ground. I turned to Bella and looked her over once to make sure that she was alright. She looked fine to me just unconscious. I looked at the room and my breathing began to become ragged as I saw the drugs that the sick bastard had put into Bella's drink. I grabbed the drugs to take back to Carlisle before turning to Bella and lifting her up off the bed and walking with her by my side. It would have been so much easier to carry her if I didn't have to keep up the façade as me being the petit helpless human woman.

"Omg Bella!" Angela screamed as she ran towards me as I walked down the hall with Bella.

"What happened?!" Ben demanded in concern.

"She looks hammered to me. How not surprising. She always seemed like the type," Jessica said a loud as she smirked and looked at Bella in amusement.

"For your information, that low life in there drugged her and tried to take advantage of her. You should work on perfecting your stories since being the biggest gossip queen in town is your specialty," I replied through gritted teeth forcing myself not to rip her ugly hair out of her ugly head.

She looked at me with an embarrassed and angry expression on her face as Mike ran passed her and to Bella.

"Omg. Bella? Bella? Bella can you hear me," Mike cried out desperately to Bella's lifeless form at my arms.

"We should call the cops. Tell Bella's father," Angela said as she pulled back Bella's hair from her face.

"No, don't! My parents aren't here and I could get into huge trouble with all of the alcohol remember!" Jessica cried out in desperation.

"Is that really all you care about? What about Bella? She is your _friend_ if you remember correctly. You know what, fine. We won't call the cops to make sure that _you_ don't get in trouble since that's all _you_ care about. Here Rose, let me carry her to the car," Mike said through his anger as he reached for Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her tighter. I didn't want any other man touching her.

"It's okay Rose. Let him. We need to get her to the hospital," Angela told me gently as she patted my back reassuringly.

"Fine but I'm driving her to see my father," I asserted as I let Bella go and Mike picked her up. I made sure that she was in my sight at all times. I would not make that mistake again.

"Eric, Bella's attacker is your stupid cousin. Either you get him out now or I do. And trust me, you don't want to see what I would to him," Ben called out as he stepped back to the front of the hallway again.

Eric pushed passed everyone and into the room with an embarrassed and remorseful expression on his face. I glared at him as he passed. It took everything in me to remind myself to keep my calm. It wasn't Eric that attacked her. It was his low life cousin.

"Let's go," I asserted as I directed Mike to my car with Bella in his arms. I glared at Jessica one last time as I slammed the door closed behind me in her face.

* * *

**Intense right? Well I hope I pulled it off well. Is Bella going to wake up? Go to chapter 36 to find out!**


	36. CH 36: To Care or Not to Care?

**Author's Note:** **I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Don't kill me if you didn't. I'm sorry! ****Runs and hides**** Oh and I just want to say that I listened to the Twilight Soundtrack at the Hot Topic pre-order event and I loved "**_**Never Think**_**" by _Robert Pattinson_****! :)**

**This chapter was inspired by **_**"Polaris"**_** from **_**Jimmy Eat World**_**.**

* * *

CH. 36 _**ROSES'S POV**_

"I can take you both home," Mike said as he buckled Bella into the passenger's seat of my car.

"No I've got it," I clipped out shortly getting more irritated by the minute. All I wanted was to take Bella back home and make sure that she was okay.

"You sure? It would be no trouble at all-," Mike tried to get out before I interrupted.

"I said that I've got it okay? Thanks for the help and now I would really appreciate it if you stepped back," I asserted with a no nonsense tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried about her and I'm trying everything in my power not to run in there and beat the crap out of that prick. The only thing I can think about to calm myself is to make sure that she's okay," Mike said to me in a low dejected tone.

I didn't know how to handle this situation. It was not in my nature to be compassionate. I wasn't Esme or Alice. I could see how much this human cared for Bella and I know for a fact that Edward would probably be mad if he could read the things running through Mike's head right now. I needed to get Bella out of here so that Carlisle could look at her and the only way to do that was to get Newton to leave.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from. You care about her; I get it. But I need to take her now or else she won't get the help that she needs. Is that what you want? For her _not_ to get the help that she needs?" I said to him with a raise of my eyebrows.

"No. Drive safe and please let me know as soon as she wakes up," Mike replied finally giving in and removing himself from the car as Angela patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes, please call us when she wakes. Alice has my number," Angela called out to me.

I just looked at them with a nod of my head before I started to pull out of the driveway.

* * *

"She's just arrived," I heard Alice tell the others inside the house as I pulled into the garage.

Before I could finish unbuckling my seatbelt, I saw Edward gently carrying Bella in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Bring her inside so I can take a look at her," Carlisle called out as Edward led the way back inside our home.

"It wasn't your fault honey," Emmett whispered against my cheek as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"All I wanted was to kill that sick son of a bitch," I sighed out as I rested my head against his chest.

"I know, I know but you didn't and that makes all the difference in the world. You brought her back safely and Carlisle will take care of her. Alice already said in her vision that she would turn out alright. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you baby," Emmett continued to whisper reassuringly in my hair.

"What would I do without you?" I asked as I began smiling involuntarily.

"Probably be extremely bored and horny as hell with no relief from me," He replied with a smile as he began kissing down my neck.

"Rose," Alice called out interrupting our special moment.

"Yes?" I asked reluctantly removing my head from Emmett's chest to look at her.

She cocked her head in the direction of the house for Emmett and I to enter after her. I knew she did this on purpose to remind me of how much I actually wanted to check on Bella's condition. I know that Emmett said that she would turn out alright but that wasn't good enough for me. I needed to see for myself how she was doing. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because of me. I took deep breaths as I walked in behind Alice trying to remind myself that not ripping that foul human from limb to limb was the right thing to do.

"She seems to be okay," Carlisle said as he gently dropped Bella's arm.

"Seems to be?!" Edward called out incredulously.

"She _is_ going to be fine Edward. However, I do need to see what type of drugs was put into her drink," Carlisle said as I handed him the bag of crushed tablets that I found near Bella.

"Thank you Rose. Ah, Rohypnol," Carlisle answered a loud as he looked inside the bag.

"What does that do?" I asked concerned as I heard Edward swear under his breath as he continued to brush back Bella's hair from her face.

"It's the common date rape drug along with GHB. From what I can tell, she didn't ingest too much of it which is a very good thing. It will only last within her system for about 12 hours and by my watch, Bella should be waking up within the next few hours. If she would like to report the man who did this to her, I suggest she do it soon before the 12 hours are up because the drug will have completely left the system and it will be hard to make a case against him," Carlisle told me looking into my eyes to measure my response.

"That won't be necessary," Edward replied through gritted teeth as his eyes started turning black.

"Oh no you don't. Emmett, Jasper, make sure that Edward doesn't try to leave and 'take care' of the situation himself," Alice said in warning as Emmett and Jasper surrounded themselves closer to Edward who growled in response.

"Edward, please don't do anything brash. Just allow Bella to decide what she wants to do when she wakes," Esme pleaded with Edward.

"She won't go to the police and turn that bastard in even if I begged her. The only way that creep is going to get justice is if I do something about it," Edward tried to answer Esme as calmly as possible.

"Or I could make sure that he gets what he deserves without leaving behind any incriminating evidence," I offered hoping to get my hands on that jerk.

"Yeah, you would be the perfect assassin as you've already proved to us in the past," Edward directed aggressively towards me as I glared back at him.

"Now Edward," Esme called out disapprovingly.

"Don't act like you care about her now Rose. The only reason why you're pretending to care is in order for you to continue to get you're revenge for what happened to you in the past. I hate to break it to you but this isn't about _you_ for once," Edward continued angrily.

"You are such a foolish jerk!" I yelled at him as I felt my eyes begin to turn.

"I asked you do one thing for me and you couldn't even do it because you couldn't stop thinking about yourself for once. When will you ever learn to stop being a selfish bitch?" Edward cried back at me as I saw his eyes turn completely black.

"I hate you," I whispered out viciously as I ran up the stairs and to my room.

"The feeling's mutual!" Edward called up at me as I heard Emmett and Esme defend me.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Can I speak to you for a second?" Edward asked me with a serious expression on his face._

_He grabbed my arm as I shrugged it off. What could he possibly want this time? Whatever it was I wasn't doing it. I could careless about that pathetic plain girlfriend of his._

"_That's exactly what I want to talk to you about. I'm going to ask you to try and do one thing for me. Please, it's all I ask," Edward said to me in hushed tones that only us vampires could hear._

"_It's pointless to even ask me," I retorted back as I folded my arms across my chest._

"_If not for me, can you please just do it for Bella? She doesn't deserve your anger. All she's ever been is nice to you and you've continually rejected her because of you're jealousy," Edward said with a frown coming to his face._

_It is true, even though I hate to admit it, that I am jealous of Bella. I can't believe that I'm jealous of a plain human girl like her but I am. I'm jealous of the fact that she can choose to live her life the way that she wants. I'm jealous that she has a heartbeat. And most of all, I'm jealous that she can produce children if she so desired. But what I hate most about her is the fact that she would give all of that up in a heartbeat for someone like us, for a vampire, for Edward._

"_Keep telling yourself that," I answered defiantly looking anywhere but in his face. I hated the fact that he could read my mind._

"_There is honestly no point in denying it any longer Rose. Look, can you please just make sure that nothing happens to her. I couldn't live with myself if something did. You understand where I'm coming from Rose. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Emmett if you were in my situation would you?" Edward asked me._

"_Of course not! You always think so little of me and I'm sick of it. I'm not babysitting your precious girlfriend so get over it," I replied back with anger as I walked away._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Knock knock I heard against my door a few hours later.

"Come in," I called out from within the pillows.

"I've tried that a couple of times. It sucks that it doesn't work doesn't it?" I heard Edward's voice speaking out to me.

"Get out," I yelled in anger as I buried myself back into my pillows.

It was true that I was trying to suffocate myself in my pillows but I wouldn't give Edward the gratification. What the hell was he doing here in anyway?

"No," Edward sighed as he sat down at the edge of my bed.

"Are you hard of hearing? I said get out!" I screamed out in frustration.

"Are you? I said no," He emphasized arrogantly.

"Why did you bother coming if you just came to insult me some more?" I said in pure irritation.

"You're right, I'll stop. I didn't come here to insult you. I came here to apologize," He struggled to get out as he looked into my eyes.

"Whatever for?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your not making this any easier you know," Edward said with frustration.

"Good. I'm not trying to," I said as I folded my arms to my chest sitting up on my bed.

"Rose," Edward sighed out.

"Edward," I sighed out mocking him.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way that I treated you earlier. It was completely uncalled for and you didn't deserve it. I was just so worried about Bella and so mad at you for not watching over her. I know that you didn't say that you would but do you really hate her so much that you don't care if anything bad happened to her?" Edward asked me with concern shimmering in his eyes.

"Edward," I sighed out trying not to show any emotion.

This was hard talking to him like this. I wasn't compassionate towards him nor would I ever be. But I couldn't help it. I needed him to understand that it wasn't that I hated her because I don't. I could learn to like her if it wasn't for the whole jealousy thing. It was something that she and I would need to work out one day if I ever worked out the nerve.

I saw Edward nod towards me as he finished reading my thoughts.

"I understand and I do hope that you do talk to her about that one day," Edward said out loud.

"Me too," I replied quietly.

"I do want to thank you for bringing her home and making sure that she was okay. It must have taken a lot to do so. I really appreciate it. You don't know how much. If something had happened to her I don't know what I would have done…" He struggled to get out.

"I would never have let that sick bastard do to her what happened to me. I give you my word on that," I said looking into his eyes asking for him to search my mind for the truth.

"I believe you," He said with a nod as he stood up to leave.

"So what are you going to do about the whole situation?" I called out before he could leave.

"My main concern right now is just for her to wake up. Whatever happens after that, I don't know. I don't really have a choice I guess with the Incredible Hulk and Mr. Sympathy watching my every move at Alice's orders," He answered with a frown.

"That sucks," I laughed out a little.

"Yeah. I don't know if this is a good or bad thing but Carlisle said she wouldn't remember anything that happened tonight. It may take her awhile to remember and there's also a chance that she may never remember at all," He said looking down and shuffling his feet. It was something that I had never seen him do before.

"I'm sorry," I said compassionately before I could stop myself.

"Thank you," Edward responded a little surprised at me as well.

"Eddie! She's awake!" Emmett's voice could be heard from downstairs as Edward and I looked at each other before rushing out of my room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** This was a really difficult chapter, the most difficult yet, for me to write. It was hard to keep Rose uncompassionate but at the same time not have her completely heartless. I hope that it worked out well. I tried my best and please let me know how you think it went. Thanks for all of the reviews from the last two chapters. I really appreciate it and I'm looking forward to more I hope! :)**


	37. CH 37: Is She Awake or Not?

**Author's Note****:** **Sorry for the long wait! Let me first say that yes I saw Twilight and I have mixed reviews about it. I won't get into detail about it unless you really want to know and you guys can review and ask and I will be happy to tell you my thoughts. ****For now, I would just like to say that Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen is **_**HOT**_**! Seriously Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen=sex.********Anyways, here are your two chapters as promised! Please don't kill me! :)**

* * *

CH. 37 _**BELLA'S POV**_

"I thought you said that she was awake Emmett?" I heard Rose ask her husband.

"I said that she was _waking_ up not that she was awake," Emmett corrected.

"What sense does that make?! Either she's awake or she isn't. What did I tell you about lying to me?!" I heard Edward's beautiful angry voice yell at his brother.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take a chill pill home skillet. You guys were up there for a really long time and Alice told me that you guys were fine but I got so bored. You don't know how boring it is to just watch her all day. I really don't know how you do it man. At least when she's awake I can find amusement in her clumsiness," Emmett replied.

"Just don't lie to me anymore, you know how much it means to me to be here when she wakes up. It was hard enough letting her go to the party and then what happened afterwards…" Edward responded with emotion clouding his amazing voice.

"And don't say home skillet ever again," Rose announced sternly.

"I don't get it. It sounds so cool when Juno says it," Emmett replied dejectedly.

I could hear all of their voices around me but for some reason, I couldn't wake up completely. All I wanted to do was wake up and comfort Edward and stop that pain in his voice. I couldn't bare to hear it again. It was so heartbreaking. If only I could just wake up! Maybe if I try moving my leg…

"Hey, lets try throwing some water on her. That would wake her up!" Emmett called out in excitement.

"No," Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Esme all replied in unison.

"You guys are absolutely no fun. I bet if we got that wolf in here to try and kiss her again she would wake up. Or would she just enjoy it?" Emmett wondered a loud as I heard a smacking sound fill the air. "Ouch! Why the hell did you do that Eddie?!" Emmett growled out in anger.

"Could you be anymore irritating?!" Edward asked back with a slight edge to his voice.

This needed to end. If I didn't wake up soon, Emmett and Edward would be sure to start a fight at any moment.

"Hmm," I finally moaned out.

"Bella!" Edward called out turning all of his attention to me.

"That's my name," I said in a hoarse voice.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked with uncertainty. I would have to get used to this side of Rose.

"Uhh yeah," I replied awkwardly.

"Where's Carlisle? He needs to take a look at her," Edward called out as he never took his eyes off of me. He continued to look me over as if he were searching for any bumps and bruises.

"I'm fine, really," I tried to get out as Carlisle came down the stairs and arrived by my side half a second later.

"I'll be the judge of that," Carlisle announced as he began flashing lights in my eyes and checking my vital signs.

"So unnecessary…" I trailed off under my breath.

"He's just trying to make sure that everything is okay Bella," Esme attempted to reassure me.

"I'm just amazed that you didn't break another leg this time. Alice said that you wouldn't but with you, anything could happen," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Are you doubting my abilities? Need I remind you what happened to your jeep," Alice asserted from above me.

"If you ever touch my baby again, I will pick every piece of hair out from that spiky head of yours," Emmett warned as he stood up straight.

"Watch your back man," Jasper said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh boys please," Esme responded in disapproval.

"Everything seems to be fine. Her vitals are fine but you definitely need some sugar in your blood. However, we can hold off on that if you still want to do what we talked about earlier Edward," Carlisle announced giving Edward a significant look.

"What did you talk about earlier?" I questioned with a frown looking at Edward for answers.

"I don't think that she's ready so soon and I can handle the correct course of action," Edward replied back to his father.

"Oh no you won't," Alice asserted again as Jasper and Emmett moved closer to Edward completely forgetting about their dispute from earlier.

"Nevertheless, Edward I really think that it's time to see if she knows anything or not. It's her choice after all and if she would like to do something about it, it has to be soon," Carlisle stated looking at his son for a response.

"Fine but go easy on her," Edward demanded as he started pushing my hair back from my face gently with his gorgeously cold hand.

"Are you going to continue talking to each other like I'm not even here?" I asked in frustration.

"Of course we know that you're here Bella. We just don't care about your opinions," Emmett replied with a wave of his hand.

I glared at him before he started chuckling to himself. I sighed in slight anger. I wanted to know what they were talking about and I wanted this massive head ache to stop right about now.

"I will Edward, I promise you. Bella, I need to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind me asking," Carlisle said turning to me.

"Umm sure, okay," I answered back trying to sit up on the couch only to have Edward holding me down once again.

"Can you tell me anything about what happened tonight?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"Well don't you remember what happened? It wasn't that long ago," I asked in slight confusion.

"Don't you remember what happened she asks? As if we aren't vampires or something. How insulting," Emmett replied with a shake of his head as Jasper punched him in the arm to quiet him.

"I do remember very well Bella but I am asking if _you_ remember," Carlisle answered with reassurance.

"Yes. Alice decided to buy Rose and I these ridiculously expensive outfits. I still can't believe that you did that Alice," I said sternly looking up at the little pixie.

"You're not leaving my house without looking good," Alice replied with a happy smile on her face.

"Okay, do you remember what happened after that? Do you remember why you got dressed up in the first place?" Carlisle asked watching my response closely.

"To go to Jessica's party," I said with a sigh as my head ache started to increase.

"Good good. And can you please tell me what happened at the party?" Carlisle asked me.

"That's enough for tonight Carlisle she needs to rest," Edward said cutting me off before I could answer.

"Edward it must be done. It's the only way that we will know for sure," Carlisle said trying to persuade his son. Edward just sighed and nodded as he traced circles up and down my arms.

"As I was saying, can you please tell me what happened at the party?" Carlisle asked once again.

"No," I said as I began rubbing my head trying to sooth the pain.

"You can't or you won't," Carlisle announced looking at me intently.

"Are you feeling well Bella? Carlisle she looks a little flushed and she keeps touching her forehead. Maybe we're asking too much of her for one night," Esme said with concern as she tried to look me over.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked immediately as a frown covered his handsome features.

"Nothing I just have a little head ache," I responded trying to detract the attention away from me.

"She needs sugar in her blood and rest. But I would really like for her to answer this question for me first," Carlisle asserted as he continued to stare at me intently.

"I can't answer your question because we never went to the party. Not that I remember," I said with a swallow.

* * *

**Hmm will she ever remember what happened the night of Jessica's party? Do you think that she remembers and just doesn't want to say anything? Find out what happens in chapter 38!**


	38. CH 38: Bad Dreams and Bad Lies

**Author's Note:**** This chapter was inspired by _"Decode"_**** from _Paramore_****. I love this song and the entire Twilight soundtrack is pretty good. I highly suggest that you all go buy it (yes I said buy it and not download it illegally; if I can do it, you can do it too)!**

* * *

CH. 38

"Ahh no!" I screamed out loud sitting up and panting.

"Bella what's wrong? Did you remember something?" Edward asked in a worried tone as he rubbed my back in comforting circles.

"No. I just-I was just scared in my dream that you left," I replied still trying to control my breathing.

"Oh sweetie, you know that I would never leave you. I'm yours for as long as you will have me," Edward whispered softly against my hair as he pulled me into his strong arms.

"Don't ever leave me," I answered as I snuggled deeper against his chest.

"You have my word sweetheart," He replied before he kissed my forehead.

_*Knock knock__*_

"Yes Alice, what do you want?" Edward called out to the door not once loosening his hold on me.

"Is that any way to treat your sister? Is it alright if I come in?" Alice responded from behind the door.

"Fine but not for very long, Bella needs her rest," Edward asserted as his sister opened and closed the door in a flash.

"Hey Bella. You're looking a lot better than before," Alice said to me as she sat down on the other side of me on Edward's bed.

"That's good," I whispered chewing on my bottom lip.

"Alice," Edward announced in a warning tone with a frown adorning his beautiful face.

"Edward," Alice answered back with a lift of her perfect eyebrow.

"Bella," I said a loud as they both looked at me strangely. "What? I felt left out," I mumbled out of the corner of my mouth.

"Ah my beautiful Bella," Edward replied with a chuckle as he kissed my forehead again.

"I hate to break up the moment but Emmett and Jasper asked me to come up here and get you," Alice said a loud in her cheery voice.

"Tell them I'm with Bella. Whatever it is can wait," Edward replied with a wave of his hand as he focused all of his attention on me.

"It can't wait. It's important," Alice said giving Edward a significant look before he ended up sighing in annoyance.

"Alright. I will be back as soon as I can love. I promise," Edward whispered into my hair before getting up and leaving a second later.

I snuggled back under the sheets. Although I had absolutely no intention of going back to sleep, I wanted to give Alice the illusion of me wanting to in the hopes that she would leave.

"So do you want to tell everyone that you remember everything that happened or should I?" Alice said with a no nonsense tone of voice.

Damn she was even better than I thought.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm taking her to bed. This is enough interrogating for one night. She needs to rest," Edward demanded as he lifted me softly off the couch and into his wonderful arms._

"_Edward, I really think that we should continue…" Carlisle trailed off in a pleading tone._

"_No. She said that she didn't remember anything about the party and I believe her. That should be enough. Now stop badgering her," Edward replied through gritted teeth giving Carlisle a significant look. _

"_I'm sorry," I muttered out trying to fill the intense silence that followed Edward's statement._

"_Don't be. If you honestly don't remember, then you don't remember," Carlisle said with a comforting wave of his hand._

"_Yeah if you _honestly_ don't remember, then you _honestly _don't remember," Alice repeated looking me in the eye. _

_I gulped soundlessly. The look that she gave me made me think that she knew more than she let on. Of course this was Alice. Alice, the spiky haired 4'11 pixie psychic with years of experience at lying under her belt._

_Before I could really fathom the very real possibility that Alice knew that I remembered everything, Edward had already taken me to his room and laid me down on his bed._

"_It's perfectly okay that you don't remember. If it comes to you, it comes to you. And if it doesn't, that actually might be a good thing," Edward said as he tucked me under the covers._

"_Why would it be a good thing if I didn't remember?" I asked as innocently as possible._

"_Don't worry about it love. All I want you to do right now is to go to sleep. You definitely need some and then when you wake up, I will make you something to eat. Does that sound okay?" Edward asked as he laid down beside me._

"_Sounds good," I muttered before drifting off to sleep. The last thing I heard was Edward humming my lullaby._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"I know you remember Bella. There is no use in lying about it anymore," Alice said sternly shaking me from my thoughts.

"I really don't remember," I replied stubbornly looking anywhere but the small woman in front of me.

"Are you seriously going to play this game? That's it, I will tell everyone then," Alice answered getting up from the bed.

"No wait, you're right. I do remember," I whispered out frantically as I grabbed her hand.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Alice replied happily as she sat back down on the bed.

"I don't _want_ to remember it. I don't _want_ to remember what that sick man tried to do to me. If he's even a man at all," I muttered with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Bella. I know you don't but you're not going to forget it. Ever. And the quicker you talk to someone about it, the quicker you can press charges against-," She tried to get out before I cut her off.

"No, no, no. I-I don't want press charges. I-I don't want to see his face again. Please don't make me ever face him again," I pleaded with her as I felt the tears start to roll down my face.

"I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to. However, I will tell you what I think. I think that if you don't say anything, you're going to live a life of regret for not ever talking about it because you will always think to yourself, _what if_? I think that if you don't tell Edward exactly what happened, you wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. And I know that you're scared about what Edward will think and even more frightened about what he will do if you tell him. Just know this, Edward is strong but his will for making you happy is even stronger," Alice finished as she grabbed me into an embrace.

"Can't you just tell me what will happen?" I asked with a sniffle against her small shoulder.

"You haven't made the choice yet. Right now I see two different paths that you keep switching back and forth between. You alone need to decide for yourself," Alice replied as she released me from her embrace and turned to look at the door.

"You need to stop being so selfish," Rose called out to me from the partially opened door.

I blinked and sighed. I held tightly on to Alice's hand. Rose was the last person I wanted to talk to and I sure as hell wasn't going to let Alice leave me alone with her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Sorry guys for ending it here but I have my reasons. Again I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. School has been absolutely hectic. However, winter break will begin in about two weeks and then I will have more time to write. I am excited about that because I missed hearing from all of you. Just know that I have **_**NOT**_** abandoned this story and I will **_**NOT**_** abandon it. I'm here but I'm just very busy at the moment. So please review, review, review and I will be sure to update in the next few weeks and it will be more regularly I promise. Thanks again for being with me all of the way. I really appreciate it. You guys are seriously the best readers that a writer could ever ask for. Happy belated Thanksgiving by the way! :)**


	39. CH 39: Just Tell Him Already

**Author's Note:** **Hello, hello everyone! I am particularly happy today because I just finished with all of my finals and do you know what that means? It means that I am officially on winter break for 3 ½ weeks! That means 3 ½ weeks where I can write more regularly! I am so excited and I hope that you guys are too! Now, on to the story...**

**This chapter is inspired by **_**"Passion Play" **_**from **_**William Fitzsimmons.**_

* * *

CH. 39

"I'm not trying to be selfish Rose," I said quietly still squeezing Alice's hand.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it," Rose replied as she walked further into the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and looked to Alice for answers. One look at her facial expression showed me that she was having another one of her premonitions. Great, maybe it was about finding a way to get me out of this situation.

"I need to go. Yes, I definitely need to go," Alice announced as she dropped my hand from hers.

"What?! Why?!" I cried out jumping up from the bed.

"Have fun you two. And Rose, throwing her out the window will only make Edward mad and you don't want to face the wrath of our dear brother," Alice called out happily before closing the door.

Throwing me out the window?! Oh my god I needed to find a way out of here and fast.

"Sit down," Rose said to me with a sigh.

I took a seat like she asserted but made sure to keep a safe distance between the two of us as she took a seat.

"Were you really thinking about throwing me out the window?" I asked as my heart skipped a beat.

"If it came down to it," She replied as I gulped in apprehension.

"Okay," I squeaked out like a small child.

"You are being unbelievably selfish you know that," She announced looking at me with a raise of her perfect eyebrow.

"I don't understand how?" I asked before biting my lip in nerves.

"You don't understand how? Typical innocent Bella fashion I suppose. Typical annoying Bella as usual," She replied in an irritated tone.

"You know what's annoying? You always putting me down. I know that I'm not good enough for Edward alright? I _know_ that. Every day I see him, I'm reminded by the fact he's perfect and I'm just a klutz and I don't need someone as insanely beautiful as you to remind me. Would you just for once in your life just stop? I can't take it anymore!" I shouted with tears forming in my eyes.

I never meant to tell yell at Rose and I don't know how I ever worked up the courage to do so but I did. And I didn't feel particularly good about it either. Maybe I should apologize. As always, I was way out of line.

"Hmm. I was wondering when your day for an epiphany would arrive," Rose finally answered in a bored tone looking at her nails.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that-," I tried to get out before she interrupted me.

"And it dies as soon as it arrives. Don't apologize for speaking your mind. No one should ever have to apologize for speaking his or her mind. Now will you let me finish telling you _why_ you are selfish?" She asked turning to me in amusement.

"Yeah sorry. I mean not sorry. I mean sorry. I mean-," I stuttered to get out.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Shut it," She responded as she crossed one of her long perfect legs over the other.

"Okay," I squeaked out again. Why did I act like a helpless animal all of the time? I really needed to work on that.

"You're selfish because no matter how dreadfully irritating my brother may be, he is absolutely and hopelessly in love with you. He would do anything for you. Yet how do you repay him? By pretending that you don't _remember_ anything. That's just plain selfish because there are people in this world who would give anything to actually _not_ remember. They have to go through everyday of their lives remembering what happened to them. I have to remember and you don't because nothing happened to you," She ended in a whispered tone that I had to almost lean in to hear.

"Rose, I know you said not to apologize for anything but I'm sor-," I tried to tell her in a rush before she cut me off once again.

"Then don't. I don't need your sympathy nor anyone else's," She interrupted in a harsh tone.

"Right. Well can I at least say thank you? If you weren't there, I don't know what…Just thank you okay?" I struggled to answer trying hard not remember those dreams that I had earlier.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. No one deserves that. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a hateful bitch that wishes bad things on the world. As much as I hate to admit it, Edward's my brother and I love him and he loves you and that's enough for me. Now as a personal favor to me, don't screw around with his emotions because as you've said before, he deserves better. He's waited for you for over a hundred years and the least that you could do is to be truthful to him," Rose finished as she gracefully got up to leave.

"I don't know how he would react," I whispered out softly looking down at the ground.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but he _loves _you and that's all that matters. Rejoice in the opportunity that I never had. To know that someone will be there for you in your time of need. Stop being selfish," She called back before opening and closing the door behind her.

Now I knew what I had to do. The only question was would I be able to tell him?

* * *

**Will she be able to tell Edward that she remembers? How will Edward react if she does tell him? To be continued in chapter 40! :)**


	40. CH 40: Falling to Pieces

**Author's Note:** **I know that these past few chapters may have seemed a little depressing but it needs to be in order to get through the party scene. I promise that in the future chapters, the story will be happier and funnier once again. Sorry for the depressing stuff. Please don't kill me. :)**

**This chapter is inspired by **_**"Say OK"**_** from **_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens.**_

* * *

CH. 40

When Edward finally came back from whatever Alice sent him off to do, I thought it best if I pretended to be a sleep. Maybe I could sleep through the inevitable forever. I actually thought that it could work out until I started feeling Edward's breath against my skin. I could smell his breath and it smelled like heaven. Yeah, this definitely wasn't going to work.

"Mmm," I moaned out in my pretend sleep. He moved to my neck and placed a soft irresistible kiss with his cold amazing lips.

"Well I guess I'll just leave then if you're sleeping…" He trailed off as I felt the bed start to shift as he prepared to get up.

"No!" I shouted before jumping up into his strong arms.

"Okay, okay. I'm not leaving," He chuckled into my hair as he wrapped me closer to him.

"Good. What did Alice need for you to do anyway?" I asked as I snuggled up against his chest.

"Alice," I heard him breathe out through gritted teeth.

"Not good I'm guessing?" I asked as I tried not to smile. I could only imagine the things that Alice had him do in order to get me to talk alone with Rose.

"And your guess would be correct," He answered speaking very softly.

"Now I'm dying to know what happened," I giggled out no longer able to help it.

"Trust me, it's not important. All that matters is that I am here with you again," He sighed out in content.

"Yeah," I whispered softly as I bit my lip in anticipation.

I knew what I had to do. It's like Rose said. I was being selfish and Edward, the most perfect man in the universe, did not deserve it. No matter how hard this was going to be for me to do, he needed to know. I took a deep breath before I began.

"Hold on one second Bella," Edward said a loud to me before getting up from the bed and flinging the door open. "Seriously Emmett its not funny! I can hear your ridiculously sick thoughts from behind the door. I can read minds remember?" He called out to his brother who was walking down the hall.

"Yeah, who can forget that ridiculously annoying fact? Just go back to doing whatever it is you boring couples do while I go do what _exciting_ couples do," Emmett replied as he winked at me stepping into the room.

"Get. Out. Now," Edward answered stressing every word.

"I don't like your tone of voice young man. Just so you know, I do not appreciate you calling me the Incredible Hulk. The Incredible part, I understand because let's face it; we all know that I am. The Hulk part however, I don't appreciate. Calling me the Hulk implies that I'm big, green, and ugly. I'm not big; I'm muscular. I'm not green; I'm pale. I'm not ugly; I'm handsome," Emmett responded in a childish tone of voice as he crossed his arms.

"You're right. What in the world was I thinking? You're not green; you're disgustingly pale. You're not ugly; you're hideous. And you're definitely not big because big implies that you have a certain piece of equipment which I am more than positive is way smaller than someone else's I know," Edward replied with a smirk before closing the door.

"Hey! Get your ass back out here _Eddie_! Not big! Humph, I will show you. Rose! Rose! Rose?" Emmett could be heard shouting from the end of the hall.

"Nice one," I announced through my laughter.

"I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't have had to hear that nonsense. He can be pretty immature at times," Edward answered back shyly sitting down next to me on the bed.

"_He_ can be immature?" I asked with a playful look in my eyes.

"What are you implying Ms. Swan? That _I_ can be immature as well?" He asked with that undeniably sexy grin of his.

"Maybe…" I trailed off biting my lip trying to contain my laughter.

"Alright. But you do know what immature people like to do don't you?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow before he started moving closer to me.

"What?" I asked out of curiosity.

"This!" He shouted as he tackled me softly before tickling me all over.

"No! Please stop! Please! Edward! Edward! I can't take it anymore!" I struggled to get out through my giggles.

"Only if you say that I'm not immature," He announced as he tickled me a little harder with his gorgeous hands.

"But you are," I said through my laughter trying to roll out of the way.

"You asked for it," He replied as he pinned me down beneath him making sure that there was no way that I would be able to get out of his reach.

"Okay, okay. You are not immature. You are the most incredible, most truthful, most handsome man that I ever met in my entire life," I said breathlessly looking deep into his eyes.

"Wow. I didn't ask for all of that," He grinned shyly as he stopped tickling me.

"I know but you are and you deserve the best from me. And I haven't been and it's not fair to you," I sighed with tears forming in my eyes.

"What are you talking about? You've been through so much right now. How could you say something like that? You've been amazingly strong. Oh baby please don't cry," He said as he caught my falling tears in his hands.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," I whispered through my sniffles.

"About what?" He asked as he continued to wipe away my tears with his cold hands.

"You know how I said before that I couldn't remember anything that happened at the party," I replied speaking so softly that I'm sure I was the only who could hear me.

"Yes," He answered with his lips closing tightly. I could never get past that vampire hearing of his.

"I lied to you. I can remember everything. I can remember everything in more detail than I care to know," I replied hoarsely as more drops began falling down my face.

"And were you ever planning on letting me know this?" He asked staring intently into my eyes.

"No," I chocked out biting my lip for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Alice knows doesn't she? I should have known," Edward responded shaking his head at me.

"I'm sorry," I struggled to get out through my sniffles.

"Tell me everything that happened," He demanded as he got up from his bed to look out the window.

"Can you please come back to bed?" I asked softly wanting to be closer to him.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't right now. Just, tell me everything that happened. And for my own sanity, please just remain there out of my reach," He replied back emotionless refusing to turn around and look at me.

"Edward," I cried out pitifully as an uncontrollable pout came to my lips.

"Bella don't," He responded as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was trying to find Mike after Jessica had said something really mean to him…" I responded as I begin retelling my horrible story.

It felt so impersonal, so wrong, to just sit here on Edward's bed, in Edward's room, while he continued not to turn around. Occasionally I would see his shoulders begin to sag as he shook his head. And as I retold the part about Brian drugging my drink and trying to take advantage of me, his fist clenched together and I could feel his anger.

"…and then I think that's when Rose came in and saved me because I can't remember anything after that. The drugs were pretty strong…" I finished with a sigh.

I watched his back for far too long and it was starting to piss me off. Here I was spilling out in detail one of the most horrific moments in my life while he continued to stare out the window clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Edward, can you please look at me?!" I cried out in an angry tone no longer able to take it. Sure he had a nice behind but I could only stare it at for so long before I started to feel empty for not being able to see his beautiful face.

Finally, he turned around slower than a human's pace, and looked at me. I gasped in shock. His eyes were blacker than I had ever seen them before. I think I felt my heart skip a beat. I was scared. I was more scared for the things that he could do to Brian than the things that he could do to me at that moment.

"Edward," I whispered sternly as I started panting in fright.

I heard him growl in an animalistic tone. He gave me one last long look before jumping through the window as glass showered to the floor.

"Edward!" I shouted as I got up and ran to the window not caring about the glass.

I looked out the window only to see pitch-black darkness. There was no Edward to be found.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Oh no what happened to Edward?! What do you guys think he's about to do?! Dun dun dun. Lolz. I will be updating in the next few days since I have all of this time on my hands. I feel like I have a love hate relationship with winter break right now. It's love because I have all of this free time but at the same time, its hate because I have all of this free time lolz. It's like boredom mixed with bliss. So be prepared for tons of ridiculous updates. I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters and I cannot wait to hear from you all again. It has been far too long! Oh and **_HAPPY ORIGINAL TWILIGHT OPENING DAY!_** :) **


	41. CH 41: It's All My Fault

**Author's Note:**** This has nothing to do with the story but I just felt like ranting a little bit right now about how much I hate Christmas shopping. I just went Christmas shopping for over 6 hours today and I have like virtually no money left and I still have like 10 more people on my list. Whoever likes Christmas shopping, please take my list and do it for me? Please and thank you because I officially **_HATE_** Christmas shopping with a passion! Now that I got that off my chest, sorry for the ranting and on with the story…**

* * *

CH. 41

"Bella get away from the glass before you cut yourself!" Alice shouted out loud as the rest of the Cullen's busted through Edward's bedroom door.

"No," I moaned out miserably still looking out the window for any sign of Edward.

"Emmett," Alice called out to her brother.

"I'm on it," Emmett replied before he picked me up and sat me down on the bed away from the window.

"Tsk tsk. Another broken window. Well, the goods news is that I have always hated the design on the windowpane but Edward refused to let me change it and now he will have no choice but to replace it. I have just the design in mind…" Esme trailed off happily to herself as she began cleaning up the glass off the floor with a broom.

"Alice, you didn't see this coming?" Carlisle asked his daughter as he crossed his arms.

"No, sorry. I got a little distracted," She replied sheepishly looking at Jasper who only winked at her in response.

"Don't want to know. Lalalala Lalalala," Emmett said covering his ears with his hands.

"What does he plan on doing now?" Carlisle asked looking intently at his daughter.

"Give me a moment," Alice replied as she got that familiar far away look in her eyes.

"It's all my fault," I moaned out miserably looking at the ground trying hard not to cry.

"No it isn't," All of the Cullen's except Rose responded.

"Should we go after him honey?" Jasper asked as he began running comforting circles down his wife's back.

"He's debating between hunting or going after Brian right now. I can't say anything for sure until his path becomes clearer," Alice announced to the rest of the group.

"Oh please just go hunting Edward," Carlisle said a loud with a sigh.

"He's going after him?! No, no, no. We have to do something. _I_ have to do something. I need to stop him," I shouted getting up from the bed.

"Not so fast grasshopper. No offense to you or anything, but you are the last person that should be saving someone. You can't even save you from yourself," Emmett responded as he put a hand on my shoulder to push me back down to the bed.

"Well we can't just stay here and do nothing. What if he kills him?!" I asserted taking deep breaths.

"Good reddens I would say," Rose replied with a smirk adorning her lovely face.

"Rose," Esme said disapprovingly with a raise of her eyebrow.

"He knows that we will want to go after him. He's planned for that. What we need to do is-," Alice tried to get out before a frown creased her beautiful features.

"What is it that we need to do Alice?" Jasper asked with concern.

"Dammit I can't see anything!" Alice cried out in frustration as Jasper reached out to try and calm her.

"That could only mean one thing," Emmett announced out loud as his fist started to clench.

"Jake?" I said in shock as I heard noises of heavy feet running up the stairs.

"What is _it_ doing here?!" Rose called out in anger.

"I'll take care of this," Emmett replied as he started walking to the door.

"No, don't hurt him!" I pleaded with him running up and placing my hands on his rock hard chest in a feeble attempt to stop him.

"Emmett, don't do anything brash. Let him enter," Carlisle asserted as he stepped forward and opened the door just in time before Jacob could reach for the door.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled as he ran and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay, okay. I can't breathe!" I struggled to get out while desperately trying to let oxygen fill my lungs.

"What are you doing here dog? No one invited you in," Rose called out at him angrily.

"Like I wanted to be invited in," Jacob responded as he stepped back from me a little bit to glare at her.

"Jake, why are you here?" I asked a little confused.

"I ran into the bloodsucker-," He tried to get out before getting interrupted.

"You saw Edward?! Is he okay? Is he alright?" Esme asked desperately with concern falling over her beautiful motherly features.

"Don't worry. Your precious bloodsucker is still in tact," He responded in a bored tone.

As much I knew Jake hated to answer any of the Cullen's questions, he could never deny Esme. No one could. She was the epitome of the perfect mother, the perfect person and going against her has to be like being sentenced to hell for all of eternity. She, like Edward, only deserved the best.

"And you said that you ran into him?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Yes. He was prowling around the treaty line and a couple of people from the pack could smell him. I found out from Embry and I went over to see why he was by our land. He said that he _needed_ to get over to finish some business and that if we didn't let him go, he would feel no remorse in killing us because he _needed_ to finish his business. Naturally, I wanted to know what this business of his was and naturally we got into a fight-," He got out before I interrupted him as Esme gasped in horror.

"A fight?! Jake was that really necessary?" I asked sternly shaking my head at him disapprovingly.

"Are you going to let me finish or not?" He responded in slight irritation.

"Not," Rose muttered out of the side of her mouth in annoyance.

"_Rose_. Please continue Jacob," Carlisle asserted giving his daughter a stern glance.

"In the middle of the fight, he told me what happened with you at that party and why he needed to get on our land. Apparently, that sick bastard that attacked you is on the beach right now. I stopped fighting him at once and wanted to go kill the sick fuck (he glanced at Esme in apprehension for a second before continuing) for what he did to you but I had to know that you were okay first. The bloodsucker said that you were fine but I needed to see for myself. And now that I see that you are, I'm going to go rip the little fucker (he glanced at Esme again who raised an eyebrow at him) a part," He finished as he moved away from me and started towards the window.

"Wait. So what's Edward doing right now then? Did you let him get through?" I asked nervously.

"Nah, of course not. The pack is still watching the bloodsucker to make sure that he doesn't get through. That bastard is mine," He responded in almost a growl.

"Fighting won't solve anything," Carlisle said a loud disapprovingly.

"He shouldn't have treated Bella that way. She's an amazingly, beautiful, and incredible woman who deserves only the best. He must pay for his actions. I'm sorry Bella for what he did to you and I'm glad that you're safe," He replied as he placed a warm hand on my cheek. Emmett could be heard making pretend gagging noises while Rose huffed in irritation.

"Please don't do this. I don't want either of you to become killers because of me. It happened to me and I should have the right to choose what happens. And I choose for you not do this," I pleaded with him as tears began to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella but you don't get to decide in this instance," He replied as he looked at me one last time before jumping out the window. I had enough experience with people jumping out of windows in front of me to last me a lifetime.

"Emmett," Alice announced as Emmett ran up and pushed me back down on the bed before I could run to the window after my best friend.

I felt cold and empty. Now I had both Edward and Jacob killing for me. That was the last thing that I wanted and I felt completely helpless not being able to do something about it. I guess this is the story of my sad pathetic life.

* * *

**Hmm, will Edward/Jacob end up killing Brian? I guess you will just have to read chapter 42 to find out. :)**


	42. CH 42: Two Lethal Weapons

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so I just wanted to say how sorry I am you guys for not updating regularly these past couple of months! I feel so bad every time I receive a review saying that they've waited forever for the next update. I just want to crawl up in a ball lolz. Well hopefully these chapters will make up for it somewhat. I'm really sorry again you guys! :(**

* * *

CH. 42-_**EDWARD'S POV**_

"Would you guys just move?! I _need _to get through!" I emphasized through gritted teeth.

"No. We are under strict orders by Sam not to," Quil replied standing on the other side of the treaty line where I so desperately wanted to be.

"Can't we just…" Seth trailed off looking to the rest of the pack.

"No Seth. We can't. You know that!" Leah answered angrily looking at her brother in shame.

"_I'm sorry Edward I tried," Seth sent to me sadly with his mind._

"I know," I muttered out of the corner of my mouth with a slight nod in his direction.

"Personally, I think its ridiculous that we have to baby sit the bloodsucker. It's always about the same thing. It's always about that Swan girl. Screw this, I'm leaving," Leah said a loud as she turned to walk away.

"Leah no don't," Embry warned in an irritated tone.

"_Why should I care? Why should I listen to _anything_ Sam says anymore? He doesn't love me and it seems like he never did. It hurts so much every day of my life to be in this pack and take orders from him. To watch him with Emily is torture. And now here I am under his orders to watch and make sure that this sick thing doesn't cross the treaty line. I had higher hopes than this," Leah spoke remorsefully in her head._

I would have felt sympathy towards her if it weren't for the fact that the disgusting bastard was on the beach right now doing god knows what. How in the world was it fair that he got to live, breathe, have a heartbeat, and be human just like my wonderful Bella while I was forced to exist on blood, coldness, and misery? It just wasn't fair. I would give anything to be human again and be with Bella restraint free the way that it should be. The bastard is going to die for what he did to my angel.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"…_and then I think that's when Rose came in and saved me because I can't remember anything after that. The drugs were pretty strong…" Bella finished with a sigh._

_When she completed her unbearable story, I didn't know how to react exactly. I wanted to comfort and yell at Bella all at once. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was going to rip the guy's head off. I have never been this furious in my entire life and I was scared to be around Bella at this moment for fear of what I had become. I smelt her blood and I wanted to drink her dry. I smelt her fear and that only excited me more. I needed to get out of here and fast. I needed to hunt; I needed to kill._

"_Edward, can you please look at me?!" She cried out in an angry tone. _

_I continued to clench and unclench my fists. I didn't know whether I had the strength enough to turn around and face her and not attack her and I sure as hell didn't want to take any chances. I felt bad for not looking at her angelic face the entire time but it was for her benefit. I had to keep her away from me. Finally, after what seemed like a million years, I turned around slower than a human's pace, and looked her. I heard her gasp in shock. I must have looked like a horrible monster with my black eyes. I never wanted her to see me like this. I never wanted her to see the monster in me._

"_Edward," She whispered sternly as I heard her wonderful heart beat faster than normal._

_No longer able to contain myself, I growled louder than I ever had in front of her before. I looked at her one last time, hoping that I would see her again in this lifetime, before I jumped through the window and landed silently on the ground two stories below._

"_Edward!" I heard my angel shout at the top of her lungs as I ran as fast as I could into the night. The only image in my head at that moment was tearing him into tiny pieces._

_*******************************************************************************************************************_

_I ran deep into the forest not stopping until I threw my body full force into a tree. The tree shook with the force of the impact and threatened to fall over but I didn't care. I closed my eyes in concentration and thought of Bella. I thought of my sweet innocent Bella laying down in our meadow smiling that beautiful smile of hers. She laughed as the wind went through her glorious brown hair. I smiled back at her as she reached for me to lie down next to her on the grass. _

_I sighed to myself in frustration as another image of that sick bastard drugging my angel surrounded my thoughts. _

"_Grr!" I growled out in anger as I hit the tree with my fist._

_The tree fell to the ground with a loud resounding thump. I know that I should have felt remorse. The tree didn't deserve my anger. Trying to calm my nerves again, I sat down on the ground next to the fallen tree and ran my fingers through my hair. I needed to think this out clearly. _

_There were two things that I could do. I could continue tracking the jerk, find him, kill him slowly, and hide the evidence. I'm sure that Carlisle would cover for me saying that an animal attacked him. But why make him go through that? Then there was the option of just hunting until I calmed down enough to come back to Bella. That was probably the best option that would make Bella and my family most happy but I'm more than positive it wouldn't make me happy. I hated to think of myself in this scenario but I knew that I could never live with myself knowing that I let that scumbag slip through my fingers._

_I heard a deer drinking water in the distance and immediately my vampiric instincts kicked in. However, I let them go as soon as they arrived. My mind was set, I would rip that sick fuck a part. I rose to the ground with newfound determination. As I got ready to run, another thought came to me. I'm pretty sure Alice would have my brother's come after me to stop me. I would need to think my actions through more carefully by using the gaps that I knew Alice had in her predictions. As much as I hated the thought of being around those wolves, the first thing I needed to do was to go near the Quilete lands. I needed their presence to block out Alice's visions so that I could think about a plan without my sister intervening. _

_I smiled to myself slightly and started to run off the short distance to the Quilete lands._

_*******************************************************************************************************************_

_While on my way to the treaty line, I heard voices coming behind some of the trees. I stopped and silently made my way to the trees directly across from the voices and hid._

"_I can't believe he is going to the beach with that girl. Does he have no remorse for what he did to Bella?" A voice that I immediately recognized as Angela's questioned in the distance._

"_I guess not Ang. Such a shame too. Have you spoken to Bella to see if she is alright? Do you think she is going to press charges?" The voice of Ben asked in reply._

_What in the world were Angela and Ben doing out here this time of night? Didn't they know that it wasn't safe?_

"_I tried calling her earlier but she didn't pick up. I hope she's okay. I'm going to check on her tomorrow for sure though. I wanted to call Chief Swan but I didn't for fear of him not knowing yet and everything. He would go crazy if he found out about Bella. I'm just so worried about her Ben," Angela finished as I heard her sniffle._

"_I know, I know. Don't worry too much though I am sure Dr. Cullen is doing his best with her. After all, he is a great doctor," Ben replied in a comforting tone as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Yeah, you're right. He is," Angela responded with a sigh._

"_Well we should probably get going if you still want to find your secret spot. It's really dark out here," Ben said as he and Angela began walking off again._

_As much as I appreciated Angela and Ben's concern for Bella I couldn't think about that right now. I needed to keep moving. I know exactly where that bastard ran off. _

_*******************************************************************************************************************_

_I finally reached the treaty line and by listening into the wolves' minds, I could tell that they already smelled my arrival. I didn't feel like getting into a fight with them right now. The person that I wanted to kill most desperately in the world was just on the other side of the line._

"_What are you doing here bloodsucker?" That dog Jacob asked as he walked closer to the line._

"_I have business on your lands. Now, if you would please allow me to cross, I will be on my way and no one will get hurt. However, if you don't allow me through, I will be forced to hurt you. Either way, I'm getting through whether you like it or not," I asserted looking him in the eyes._

"_What business do you have here?" The leader Sam called out as he landed by Jacob's side._

"_I cannot tell you," I replied shortly._

"_Then why the hell would we let you pass?! You probably want to go suck the blood off of someone at the beaches!" Jacob accused as he glared at me._

_I didn't answer and continued to glare back._

"Hey Edward! I heard from the others that you were here and I didn't believe it. What's up?" Seth thought to me as he landed on the other side of Jacob.

"_I'm sorry Seth I'm not in the mood for visiting. I'm not telling you anything Jacob. My business is _not _your business. Just let me through okay?" I asked again as my jaw began to clench._

"_Get out of here. You're not crossing bloodsucker!" Jacob yelled at me as he got into a crouching position._

_He was wasting way too much of my time and my patience. I growled at him and crossed the line. Immediately he pounced on me and I was on the ground._

"_Jake get off of him! He didn't do anything!" Seth pleaded with him._

"_He just tried to cross our lands! God what is wrong with you little brother?!" Leah said as she and a few others arrived._

"_He's my friend!" Seth tried to plead again to no avail._

"_Jacob, I am warning you now. Stop this, I don't want to hurt you," I struggled to get out as I pinned the dog to the ground._

"_What business do you have here?! Bella's not even here!" He shouted back at me as he attempted to punch me in the jaw as I moved away just in time._

_I dropped his arms and stopped fighting with him._

"_It's about Bella isn't it? What happened to her? What did you do to her you bastard?!" Jacob demanded as he pushed me to the ground in anger._

"I _didn't do _anything_ to her," I growled back at him as I got up and wiped the dirt off my pants._

"_What do you mean _you _didn't? Well, if you didn't. Then someone else did, didn't they? Didn't they?! He shouted at me. _

"_Yes. A guy tried to attack her at a party. He drugged her and tried to rape her. Rose was there though and stopped him before anything could happen. She's fine but her attacker is still alive. He's on the beaches at this very moment," I seethed at him._

"_Are you sure that she is okay?" He asked with genuine concern in his eyes._

"_Yes, she's with my family now," I replied getting irritated again for him still being in my way._

"I don't believe him. I bet he's just saying that so he can get by. I need to see for myself whether she's really okay or not. I can't believe that dick did that to her! When I get back from checking on her, that guy is _mine_," Jacob thought to himself.

"_Don't even think about it. The bastard is mine!" I shouted at him in anger._

"_We'll see about that," He replied with a smirk before he took off into the distance._

"_I'm going to go check on the boy down at the beach. Scare him off before Jake get's back. Make sure to watch over Cullen. He doesn't get through," Sam announced to his pack glancing back at me once before he ran off toward the beach._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

This was getting old fast. It has been more than ten minutes since Sam and Jacob's departure. I didn't care; I was going to get through before the bastard got away from me.

"_You're going to try and get through aren't you?" Seth asked me through his mind._

I nodded my head slightly in his direction.

"_I really don't approve of anyone dying but that jerk deserves whatever he has coming to him. No one hurts Bella. _No one_. She's my friend too. I'm going to run off and I bet Leah will probably get angry and follow me too. That should give you enough resources to get by Embry and Quil. Good luck man and cover up any evidence. Jake's coming back soon," He thought to me once again._

I nodded my head again in thanks before he took off in the opposite direction.

"Where does he think he's going?!" Leah asked in anger as she looked at her brother run off into the darkness.

"He said he was bored," Embry replied with a shrug.

"Yeah well it's been no picnic for me either but I still didn't leave! That's not fair! I'm going after him. He needs to learn his place in this pact," Leah announced before taking off behind Seth.

I used that opportune moment to run on to the Quilete lands and off to the beaches. I could hear Embry and Quil yelling at me in the distance back at the treaty line but I didn't care. I only had one thought on my mind. I reached the beaches and I saw the outline of my prey resting on the rocks. I crouched down in my attacking stance. I was more ready to kill than I have ever been in my entire life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry for the cliffy! Don't kill me please! Lolz. I hoped you like these chapters! This one took me so long to get right. Oh and I'm sorry for the really long flashback but it was necessary. I decided to do this one in Edward's perspective because Bella's just would not have been exciting in this instance lolz. I hope it worked out well and I hope this makes up somewhat for those long breaks in between over the past couple of months. Thanks again you guys for all of the review! I can't wait to hear from you all again! :)**


	43. CH 43: Nothing is Going to Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:********I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews! I really do appreciate them! Oh and I also wanted to announce that I will be switching between POV's in this chapter just as a heads up. Now, moving on the story…**

* * *

CH. 43-_**BELLA'S POV**_

"Oh no! Now they are _both_ going to go to jail for me!" I screamed in horror.

"No surprise there," Rose muttered out of the side of her mouth as she rolled her eyes.

"Ahaha going to jail? Are you forgetting what we are? Are you forgetting what we are _capable_ of?" Emmett asked me in amusement through his chuckles.

"I'm sure Bella knows that Emmett. However, I do not want Edward to take another's life. No matter how horrible that individual may be. We do not have the right to make that kind of judgment," Carlisle asserted.

"We should go after him just in case he needs back up," Jasper announced looking at Carlisle for approval.

"I may not agree with this but we should. I will go along with you as well. We need to get through that treaty line _peacefully_," Carlisle replied putting extra emphasis on peacefully.

"Just in case my fists just _happen_ to go off and punch a couple of dogs on their own accord, I would like to apologize upfront," Emmett said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Emmett," Carlisle replied sternly looking at his son with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. You want Esme, Alice, and I to stand by and babysit Bella as usual?" Rose asked in monotone.

"We would only be too happy to watch over Bella," Esme responded looking disapprovingly at Rose before putting a comforting cold hand on my shoulder.

"We should get moving," Jasper announced as he kissed Alice on the cheek before jumping out the window.

"Yeah, before we miss out on all of the action!" Emmett replied blowing a kiss to Rose and jumping quickly out the window behind Jasper before Carlisle could respond.

"We will back soon," Carlisle said with a sigh as he gave his wife a quick hug and walked out the door to properly leave the house.

"You still can't see anything Alice?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"No," She sighed out in frustration.

"Hmm, I wonder why that could be? Maybe it has to do with your dog," Rose said sarcastically.

"Rose," Esme replied with a raise of her eyebrow at her daughter.

It didn't matter because I already knew that once again, everything was my fault. If something happened to Brian, no matter how much I hated him for what he tried to do to me, I would feel horrible. If something happened to Edward or Jacob, I would never be able to live with myself. I guess only time would tell. I sighed out in frustration as tears silently ran down my face. I was happy to have Alice and Esme there to comfort me. I really wouldn't know what I would have done without them.

**********************************************************************************************************************

* * *

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

I could barely contain myself any longer but I knew that I had to. This bastard had ruined my plan to grab him quickly and take my time killing him slowly. He was with another girl on the rocks flirting away without a care in the world. The girl didn't deserve the danger that would come her way by being with him. I had to continue taking deep calming breaths in order for me not to attack both of them right there. I had to keep reminding myself that she was innocent. Now if only I could get her to just leave!

'He's all wrong for you!' I felt like screaming to her at the top of my lungs. It didn't matter though because he would be dead soon. I could try and dazzle her as Bella liked to say that I did and lure her away from him. But I knew that wouldn't work because she would take one look at my black eyes and run away in fear. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that would not end well. I didn't have the restraint for that.

"_My god he is so cute and funny too! Perfect combo! I still can't believe that he is related to Eric…" the girl trailed off in her mind._

"_Fuck yes, I'm getting laid tonight! My head still hurts like hell but I'll just take care of that later. This chick isn't as hot as the one I almost banged earlier. What was her name again? Oh that's right, Bella. Nice name for a nice little piece of ass. Such a shame she got away though. I would punch the living daylights out of that Ben guy that was for sure. This chick was no Bella, but man did she have killer legs…" the sick bastard thought in his mind._

It took all of the will power that I possessed not rip the guy's heart out and drink his blood for breakfast for speaking of Bella in that way. And when her name slipped off his tongue, it just sounded dirty and wrong. Not at all the way her name should have been honored when spoken.

"_What are you doing here Cullen?! You crossed the treaty line. You know what this means don't you?" The leader Sam thought to me from further down the beach._

I growled at the interruption but ran over silently to where he was. I did not need this right now.

"I told you to let me cross," I said through gritted teeth.

"And I told you that you were not permitted to cross yet you did it anyway. This means war Cullen," Sam replied in anger.

"I didn't mean for it to come to that but I really don't want to talk about this right now. Bella's attacker is right there and it would be in your best interest to do something about that innocent girl that's with him before something unfortunate happens to her," I responded shaking from the amount of restraint I had to withhold.

"I'm not going to let you harm either one of them. I admit that what he did to Bella was wrong but he isn't going to die over it," Sam asserted taking a step towards me.

"Either you lead the girl out of here or she is a goner too. The bastard's dead, you can't prevent that now but you _can_ save her life. Last chance," I replied looking at him intently silently praying that he took her out of here. I really did not want to kill her but I knew that the minute I got close enough, she wouldn't last a second.

He just shook his head giving me a look of pure hatred and anger before he ran off and transformed into a werewolf. He hid behind a rock near the girl peeking his head out. Smart move I must admit.

"Aww! I think it's a dog! Oh Brian maybe he's lost! We should help him," the girl said looking at part of Sam's head from behind the rock.

"I'm sure he's fine. What do you say we go back to my car and drive back to my place…" He trailed off trying to grab the girl in his arms.

"Hmm hmm hmm," Sam pretended to whine like a puppy.

"Aww Brian! Look at him. I think he's hurt. Come here puppy. Let me take care of you; it's alright," the girl said sweetly trying to get closer to Sam.

"That's enough. Come on Lindsay let's go," He said reaching for her again in irritation.

"My name is _Jenny_ and I'd much rather go help him then be with a jerk like you!" Jenny yelled at him in anger before chasing after Sam as he ran off into the darkness making sure that his body was hid the entire time.

"_Just great. I'm being replaced by a mutt," the bastard thought dejectedly to himself._

"Come back puppy! I want to help you! It's okay!" Jenny continued to call out running after him.

"Oh for Christ's sake," He muttered under his breath as he started walking after her.

At that moment, I rushed over, grabbed him up tightly by the shoulders from behind, and ran off with him in the opposite direction. All that could be heard was his heavy breathing and silent pleading in the dead of the night.

* * *

**Oh no! So now he's got Brian. What's going to happen? Will the Cullen's come in time? And where is Jacob? All questions will be answered in chapter 44! So go check it out now! :)**


	44. CH 44: Interruptions

**Author's Note****:**** Don't you want to keep reading? What's holding you back? Oh that's right, I am! Sorry, please do continue reading! :)**

* * *

CH. 44**-**_**EDWARD'S POV**_

"What the hell are you doing man?! Whatever you want, I can get it for you. I promise!" the bastard pleaded with me as I dropped him to the ground.

"Anything?" I asked through gritted teeth as he scooted further away from me in fear.

"A-anything you name it," He stuttered back at me.

"I want your life. Can you give me that?" I asked with an evil smirk.

"W-what? My life?!" He gasped out in shock.

"You're not very good at hearing are you? You just keep repeating everything I say," I replied as I bent down closer to him smelling his fear.

"Repeating everything you say, I-I. What do you mean you want my life?" He stuttered to get out again panting.

He made me want to feel sorry for his pitiful behavior. Almost. Who am I kidding? I didn't feel the least bit sorry for what I was about to do. He did not deserve to live in a world where my sweet angel lived. He would pay.

"You might remember at Jessica's party that you tried to force yourself on an innocent woman by drugging her? Does that ring a bell?" I responded to him slowly so he could cling to my every word.

"Bella," He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. I lunged at him making sure that I was just an inch from his face. "Ahh!" He yelled out in fright looking into my black eyes in pure horror.

"Don't you ever repeat her name again. You are not given the _privilege_ of ever speaking her glorious name again do you _hear_ me?!" I growled at him.

He nodded pitifully at me quivering slightly before I moved back from him.

"Is she yours or something?" He stupidly asked me.

"Is this your pathetically ignorant little way of asking me if she is my girlfriend or not?" I asked in irritation.

He pitifully nodded his head at me again.

"She's the love of my life. She _is_ my life. She's my everything and you tried to hurt her and that's _not_ okay with me," I replied clenching my fists desperately trying to restrain myself from killing him.

"_Either this guy is a fucking stalker or extremely gay. How the hell did a piece of ass like that get with a pretty boy like this? I could have showed her things that she would never forget," the idiot thought to himself._

I lunged at him again grabbing him up and pinning him against a tree.

"You will never get the chance to do _anything_ to her because you are dead. Let me spell that out slowly for you so that your little baby ears will be able to comprehend my voice. You are dead. D-E-A-D you fucking sick moron," I angrily yelled in his ear as I slammed him up against the tree again.

"Ahh!" He screamed out in pain and terror. He was now sweating and I could see his veins pulsing through his skin.

I threw him hard on to the ground and his head hit the surface with a loud smacking sound. I could smell the blood that the blow had caused and I worked hard not to drink him dry. I wanted to draw out his death as slowly as possible to let him feel every piece of unbearable pain.

I walked up to his place on the ground, making sure to step on both of his legs. A loud snapping noise could be heard and I knew for sure that I broke both of his legs.

"Ahh fuck! You fucking bastard!" He yelled up at me as his spit flew out everywhere.

"I really don't think that you are in any position to be making the insults. So I would keep my idiotic mouth shut if I were you," I replied as I walked on his left arm breaking that as well.

"Shit!" He shouted in agony.

"I think I will leave you with one good arm if you feel so inclined to find a way to defend your pathetic life," I said a loud as I bent down closer to his ear.

"I hate you," He seethed out as he started shaking.

"I'm sorry? I couldn't quite hear that considering I only have the power to read minds," I replied in sarcasm.

Before he had the chance to respond, I was thrown back into a tree as it crashed to the ground underneath me. I growled in anger as I smelt Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing on our land bloodsucker?!" Jacob yelled at me.

"I told you that I would get through no matter what. Now leave, I don't have time to fight you right now and I have business to finish," I replied angrily as I walked past him to the bastard.

"So is this the jerk that attacked Bella?" Jacob asked me looking at the bastard for the first time lying pathetically on the ground.

"Yes," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Let me get this straight. You're both banging Bella? I know that she is a nice piece of ass but she isn't that good," the idiot from the ground said to us with a smirk as he continued to pant in pain.

"He's mine," Jacob growled as he lunged for him only to be stopped by me.

"Back off dog. He's mine to kill," I said throwing the wolf to the ground just as I was grabbed from behind.

"Stop fighting it Edward," Emmett's voice said from behind as he continued to restrain me.

"Let me go Emmett. You don't understand; that's him. I need to finish him. Get off!" I growled out kicking my feet in anger.

"Oh look at the big bad man. Not so big and bad now are you?" the bastard taunted me from the ground as he tried to get up just before Jacob lunged at him pinning him back to the ground.

"You're going to die fucker for what you did to Bella! You had absolutely no right to touch her!" Jacob shouted as he started punching him senseless.

Just as I began to think that Jacob was going to finish the job, Embry and Quil came and pulled him away.

"No Jasper!" Carlisle shouted at my brother as he began to get that thirsty look in his eyes. He smelt the bastard's blood.

"No man, don't do it! We're here for Eddie remember?" Emmett tried to plead with Jasper as he continued to hold me back.

"You're better than this Jasper. Fight it," Carlisle said comfortingly to Jasper.

Jasper continued to have that look his eye and I knew that he wouldn't last very long. He began to crouch in to attack position.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Oh no, what's Jasper going to do?! Sorry to end it here guys! I really wanted to build everything up before I let everything loose. I promise that everything will be revealed in the next two chapters! I won't do anymore mean cliffies. They will just be happy cliffies lolz. Thanks again for all of your reviews! I always look forward to reading them. With that said, please review, review, review! All respectful comments/criticisms are greatly appreciated! :)**


	45. CH 45: Decisions

**Author's Note:**** I cannot believe that Christmas is here! Really I can't. It's like unfathomable to me. You know what else is unfathomable to me? Robert Pattinson cutting off his glorious hair. Makes no sense to me considering he is under contract by Summit Entertainment specifically **_**NOT**_** to cut it. Beats me. It's like what is a contract anymore? Is it just simply a parchment barrier? I would love to hear what you guys think about his new haircut. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews and now moving on with the story…**

* * *

CH. 45**-**_**EDWARD'S POV**_

"Jasper man, don't do this!" Emmett shouted as he continued to hold me back.

"_If Jasper goes down this road again, I fear he won't be able to stop. If only Alice were here! I'm sure that she would be able to do something. He needs to realize that he is better than this!" Carlisle thought to himself sincerely._

As much as I wanted to rip the bastard to shreds, I knew that my family needed me much more. Jasper needed me and I was going to be there for him. Sighing to myself for my loss at finally getting my hands on the bastard, I tried to get Emmett to loosen his grip on me.

"Emmett let me go. I promise I won't do anything," I said trying to reason with him.

"You know I can't do that," Emmett replied as he gripped me tighter.

"Jasper needs us right now," I muttered to him softly as we both looked at Jasper's crouched stance.

Sighing, Emmett finally released me and I walked closer cautiously to Jasper. He looked a fright with his eyes the darkest black I have seen them in awhile.

"Jasper, do not do this. It's like Carlisle said, you are much better than this. Emmett, Carlisle, and I know it. You know it and Alice knows it," I spoke to him softly looking into his eyes for some sense of understanding.

He looked at me directly for the first time instead of the bastard at the mention of Alice's name. I knew that I struck a nerve.

"_I know what you are trying to do Edward. Just let me have this one. It's been so long…" Jasper trailed off in his thoughts._

He growled once and lunged for the pathetic fool on the ground. I ran over to Jasper and grabbed on tightly to his shoulders attempting to hold him away from the pathetic waste of human life.

"Yes, it has been a long time and let's keep it that way. You've done so well for yourself. I know I don't hardly tell you this nearly enough, but I do admire your restraint and all that you've done for our family," I said encouragingly.

"_It's not going to work Edward. Let me go," He replied to me in his head._

"I know you don't want to go down this road again. It's not our way of life now. Think of Alice, Jasper. Yes, she would forgive you because she loves you and she always will. But do you think that it's really fair to put her in that position time and time again?" I tried to reason with him hoping that it would work.

Jasper was a fighter and if he put his mind up to it, he could get rid of me quickly with a flick of his wrist and attack the bastard if he really wanted to. I just hoped that I could get through to him before that happened.

He growled loudly into the air looking at the human on the ground one last time before he got up and ran off into the distance.

"Go Emmett," Carlisle said to my brother.

"But Edward-," Emmett tried to get out before Carlisle interrupted.

"He will be fine. He's okay now," Carlisle assured him.

"_Are you really okay now? I don't want to leave but I want to make sure that Jasper hasn't gone off and done something he'll regret later," Emmett thought to me._

"I'm fine, now go. He needs you," I replied with a nod of my head.

He nodded back at me once and took off.

"I'm proud of you son. I really am," Carlisle said to me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be," I replied as I turned away in shame looking down at the human below me.

"This doesn't excuse the fact that you crossed Quilete lands without permission. We need to discuss the implications further but in the meantime, what are we going to do about the boy? He's been awake the entire time and has heard more than he should ever know," Sam said interrupting my thoughts. He must have just arrived from leading the girl off in a safe direction. The rest of the pack arrived a few moments after their leader.

"Leave that to me," Carlisle answered as he bent down to the human checking his pulse.

"You don't have the right to come here whenever you feel like it just because someone tried to touch your _toy_. Deal with your own problems on your own land. I don't care what happened to the Swan girl, it has nothing to do with us," Leah said angrily glaring up at me.

I growled back at her and I struggled hard not to lash out at her for speaking of Bella as if she were some kind of object. Leah would never amount to Bella. Not in a million years.

"Ah come on Leah. No harm was done. Just a couple broken bones," Seth replied trying to defend me.

"He came on our land without permission!" Leah screamed at her brother in outrage.

"Just stop fighting you two alright? The bloodsucker was defending Bella's honor and that's not something that I take lightly. The jerk may not deserve to die but he deserves some punishment for what he did to Bella and he got some of that tonight. I think its safe to assume that after tonight, the idiot will never be seen as sane again if he tried to repeat what he saw here. And maybe that's how it should be. Make it so that he will never be able to function in society again so that his actions can't be repeated. Can you make sure that he get's put away into some psych ward or something?" Jacob asked my father.

"I can make sure of that after he is treated. He will no longer be able to harm anyone else," Carlisle answered looking at both Jacob and I.

"_He has a good plan Edward. It's exactly what I would have suggested. I know it's not quite what you would have wanted but it is the right thing to do," Carlisle thought to me in his head._

I nodded in agreement with him as I continued to stare at the idiot on the ground. He was coughing up blood and moaning incomprehensibly_. _He wouldn't die and that bothered me but as long as he was locked up with no possible chance of functioning again in human society, I could begin to live with it.

"Bloodsucker," Jacob called to me shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Dog," I responded with a raise my eyebrow.

"I don't like you," He said to me as he crossed his arms.

"The feeling is mutual," I replied in irritation.

"As a matter of fact, I hate you," He amended with a glare.

"That seems more accurate and the feeling is still mutual," I responded with a roll of my eyes. This game was getting old fast.

"Nevertheless, I do not want to get in a war with you or the rest of the other bloodsuckers. It's not fair to Bella. She's gone through enough as it is and I know that the minute we declare war, it would rip her to shreds. She would blame herself and she would never be able to live with herself when I'd end up killing you," He said with a sigh.

"I agree and trust me, you couldn't kill me even if you tried," I responded with a smirk.

"Oh yes I would," He asserted puffing out his chest in protest. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes again at his immaturity.

"I appreciate you doing this Jacob. It's very mature of you," I forced myself to respond.

"Psh, I'm not doing this for you bloodsucker," He replied stubbornly.

"_I'm doing this for Bella. I love her and she's all that matters," He thought to himself._

"I know," I said with an irritating sigh. I hated knowing how much he loved her because I knew how much she loved him in return. It was a constant battle that I would gladly be fighting in for however long she would have me.

"Again, I don't care about her! You crossed our lands and you must pay the consequences!" Leah shouted at me as her fists shook in anger.

"I agree with Jacob for now. We will not go to war. However, if you ever cross our land again, I will not think twice about declaring war," Sam warned us as Leah shouted out profanities into the night while Seth punched his fists into the air in triumph.

I smiled at him in amusement. At that moment, all I cared about was getting home to Bella. I wondered if she could ever forgive me. I gulped, becoming slightly nervous for the first time tonight.

* * *

**Well, I'm glad that ended out alright. Brian's off to the mental hospital for the rest of his pathetic life and no one died. The big question is, will Bella forgive Edward? I guess you have turn to chapter 46 for the answer! :)**


	46. CH 46: Anything

**Author's Note:**** I'm going to switch POV's again in this chapter just as a heads up. Enjoy!**

* * *

CH. 46-_**BELLA'S POV**_

"It will be fine honey don't worry. Edward will be back soon," Esme tried to reassure me for what seemed like the 100th time.

"How does anyone know that for sure though? Alice doesn't even know!" I replied in frustration as I continued to pace and back forth across Edward's bedroom floor.

"I blame those dogs," Alice muttered in annoyance as she gazed down at my feet's movement across the floor.

"Things would be so much easier without them in our lives," Rose said in agreement with her sister as she continued to look in the mirror at her appearance.

"Ahh it's been hours! What if Jasper and Emmett couldn't stop him in time? What if Edward or Jacob killed Brian?" I squeaked out in fear.

"I still don't understand how that sicko dying would be a bad thing. He deserves whatever he has coming for him for what he did to you Bella. Stop being selfish," Rose replied looking at me with a raise of her perfect eyebrow before she turned back to the mirror.

"Oh my! When was the last time that you had something to eat Bella?! It's been over six hours at the very least! Let me go cook something for you," Esme said a loud giving me a comforting light squeeze on the shoulder before she left the room.

"And when was the last time you colored your toenails Bella?" Alice asked me as she continued to scrutinize my feet across the floor.

"I don't remember, a couple of weeks or a month ago? Does it really matter Alice with Edward and Jacob doing who knows what out there?!" I cried out in frustration at her.

"A month?! Well that's just plain madness! I'm going to do your nails. Let me go get the nail polish and then-," She tried to finish before she started having a vision.

"Alice? What is it?" I asked apprehensively immediately stopping my pacing.

"Your nails can wait for now I guess. Rose, we need to go," She answered as she grabbed Rose and directed her out of the room closing the door behind her.

"What in the world?!" I shouted in irritation at the door.

I was just about to throw the door open and demand what Alice had seen when I heard a soft melodic voice behind me.

"Bella," Edward's voice called out to me.

My heart stopped beating and I refused to turn around. I was scared to know what I would see in his eyes if I turned around. Would they be the black animalistic color that I had seen when he jumped out the window? Or has my Edward returned to me? Please let him be the same…

*******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

"Bella," I called out to her again as I moved closer.

I think that she was either in shock that I had came back or she didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't like not being able to see her beautiful face.

"Bella, please turn around and look at me. And for goodness sakes please breathe!" I asserted with a frown.

Slowly she turned around and looked into my eyes with her perfect honey brown eyes that I loved so much. She bit her lip and there was a crease in the middle of her forehead in concentration. At least she started breathing again.

"Talk to me. You have to let me know what you're thinking," I told her taking another step towards her. She stepped back at my movements in apprehension and I immediately stopped my feet.

"Is he alive?" She whispered softly to me as she folded her arms together.

"Yes," I replied glad that she was finally speaking.

"Is Jacob okay?" She asked searching my expression.

"Yes," I answered again trying hard not be hurt by her question.

She nodded at me and sighed as she sat down on the bed. She stared down at her feet with a blank expression.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked from my stance at the foot of the bed.

"No, are you mad at me?" She asked nervously.

I shook my head in disbelief. I don't know how she managed to turn the tables and take the blame for everything, but somehow she always did. God did I love her.

"Of course not Bella," I asserted as I moved and took her into my arms in one swoop.

"Then why couldn't you look at me when I told you about what happened? And why did you just leave me here?" She asked as I felt her tears fall on my shoulder.

"Oh baby that had nothing to do with being angry with you. I was angry about what that bastard did you and I couldn't take that anger out on you. The only thing I could think of to do was to not look at you because I wasn't sure that I would be able to control my temper around you. I needed to do something about what he did to you and the only thought I had on my mind was ripping him a part piece by piece. You didn't deserve what happened to you and I am so sorry that I wasn't there to defend you. If anything, I'm madder at myself for not being there for you when you needed me the most. I'm _so_ sorry Bella. Could you ever find it in your precious heart to please forgive me?" I pleaded with her smelling her glorious hair.

"It wasn't your fault. I was the one who wanted to go in the first place and you kept warning me not to but I went anyway. There is nothing to forgive you for because you didn't do anything wrong. Once again, I probably got you in trouble for trying to protect me. I'm the one who is sorry," She replied pulling back to look into my eyes for approval.

"Don't be sweetie. I love you more than anything and it will always be my job and my _honor_ to protect you," I responded as I kissed away her salty tears.

"Thank you. You're way to understanding about all of this. I don't deserve you," She said to me with a sigh as tears threatened to fall again.

"Bella, don't cry. No more tears okay? Anything you ever need, I'm all yours," I assured her as I rubbed her warm hand with my cold ones.

"Anything?" She asked with excitement lighting up in her eyes.

"Do I want to know where this is going?" I asked with a curious expression.

"Anything?" She repeated again looking at me intently licking her plump lips. God, did I love when she did that. I shook my head trying to concentrate on what she was asking.

"Yes," I replied with a sigh.

"Will you please make love to me Edward?" She asked with the outmost sincerity and certainty that I have ever heard in my entire life.

That had to be the last thing that I expected her to ask.

* * *

**Author's Note****:**** Hmm, do you think that Edward will grant her wish? I guess we have to wait and find out in the next chapters. Thanks again you guys as always for the reviews. You guys have seriously kept me going with this story and I really appreciate it. **_I would like to personally wish everyone a very MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!_** Have a great one! :)**


	47. CH 47: Fighting A Losing Battle

**Author's Note****:**** So I have been debating with myself whether I want Edward and Bella to go all the way or not. I really would like them to make love after marriage but with the way the story is going now, it would make more sense for them to just do it now. Yes, well I guess we have to just see what happens. **_THERE ARE SLIGHT __**LEMONS**__ IN THIS CHAPTER JUST AS A WARNING! _**Thanks for your reviews and I hope that you all had a great Christmas! :)**

**This chapter was inspired by the **_**"Touch of My Hand"**_** from **_**Britney Spears.**_

* * *

_**~PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 46~**_

"Bella, don't cry. No more tears okay? Anything you ever need, I'm all yours," I assured her as I rubbed her warm hand with my cold ones.

"Anything?" She asked with excitement lighting up in her eyes.

"Do I want to know where this is going?" I asked with a curious expression.

"Anything?" She repeated again looking at me intently licking her plump lips. God, did I love when she did that. I shook my head trying to concentrate on what she was asking.

"Yes," I replied with a sigh.

"Will you please make love to me Edward?" She asked with the outmost sincerity and certainty that I have ever heard in my entire life.

That had to be the last thing that I expected her to ask.

*******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

CH. 47-_**BELLA'S POV**_

"Edward?" I asked him in the pregnant silence.

He continued to stare at me like I had magically grown two heads. I swallowed hard and I felt my heart begin to race. He promised me anything and I didn't think it was fair for him to deny me what I wanted more than almost anything. I wanted to be close to him. I wanted be as close to him as possible for a man and a woman to be. I wanted to make love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

"Edward," I repeated with a slight edge coming to my voice. This was getting old fast.

"What do you want me to say Bella?" Edward asked finally as he threw up his hands in frustration.

"A simple yes Bella would suffice," I replied in slight annoyance.

"You just don't get it do you?" He asked me with a shake of his head as a crease came across his forehead.

"Get what? That you don't want to be with me in that way? Fine, I get it. Forget I ever asked Edward," I responded in anger crossing my arms.

"That's not it at all," He sighed out as he looked at me helplessly.

"Then what is it because I give up!" I shouted at him.

He bent down on his knees and took my hands in his. He kissed each finger and looked up at me intently.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He whispered to me shaking his head from side to side.

"I know what my name is Edward. There is no need to repeat it three times," I replied with an irritated roll of my eyes.

I knew what game he was trying to play. He was trying to play the safe I want to protect you even if that means not being able to be with you card. I didn't care anymore. All I cared about was being with him and if he didn't want me, then he needed to tell me. It isn't fair to me anymore and I was getting sick of it.

"You know I want to be intimate with you more than almost anything-," He tried to get out before I interrupted him.

"Do you Edward? Honestly and truly do you want to be with me in that way? Everytime the topic gets brought up, it's always, 'It's for your own good Bella. I don't want to hurt you Bella. You would die Bella.' Well guess what? I am so sick and tired of it! So give me a yes or no answer only. Do. You. Want. To. Make. Love. To. Me?" I asserted emphasizing every last word.

"Yes but-," He tried to get out again with a sigh.

"That's all I needed to hear. It's settled then," I cut in leaning down to kiss him.

"No Bella! You need to understand. You _really_ need to understand what could happen. I could hurt you baby and that's the last thing that I would _ever_ want to do. You don't think that _I'm_ not sick of this? And for the life of me, it's not because I don't want to be with you! If I could Bella, I would throw you up against the wall right now and slam into your hot wet core as fast and hard as I could. If I could Bella, I would thrust into you over and over until you screamed and moaned my name begging for me to allow you to cum. So don't tell me that I don't want to be with you. I don't want to kill you for fuck's sake!" He shouted at me as he fled to the corner of his room.

"Oh," I squeaked out and swallowed with much difficulty.

That had to be the sexiest and scariest thing that I have ever heard him say in our entire relationship together. As much as I understood where he was coming from with not wanting to harm me, all I could manage to think about was the fact that he wanted to throw me up against the wall and have his way with me. And boy did I _love_ it when he cursed. I felt myself become wet with longing and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Dammit Bella! I can smell your arousal from across the room. Did you not hear a word I just said?" He asked with a hunger in his eyes.

"Oh I heard you alright," I answered tracing the buttons undone on the top of his collared shirt with my eyes before looking back up at his face.

"Ahh, don't do that. You don't know what that look does to me," He struggled to get out with a sigh.

"What does it to you Edward?" I whispered attempting to sound seductive as I licked my lips.

In a flash, he was right in front of me again. I gasped in shock as I saw a slight bulge in his pants.

"This is what you do to me," He said through gritted teeth as he reached for my hand and placed it on top of his bulge.

I smiled slightly up at him as I started rubbing him back and forth. I saw his eyes roll to the back of his head with my movements. He pushed himself further into my hands and groaned lightly.

"God Bella, it feels so amazing when you touch me like that," He sighed out with a moan as a crease appeared on his forehead once again.

"I love the way you feel in my hands," I replied as my heart began to quicken its pace.

He swiftly grabbed my hands and pushed them away from his pants. I pouted at the lost of contact.

"Bella, we can't do this. I already explained to you before," He said through gritted teeth as he turned to face the door away from me.

"But Edward-," I attempted to say before being interrupted.

"Esme says that your food is ready _Ms._ Swan," Emmett called out as he barged through the bedroom door without knocking.

"You could knock first before entering Emmett," Edward said to his brother angrily.

"Why? It's not like you two saint virgins would ever do anything that would require any privacy. Hey dude, do you know that you're popping a tent?" Emmett replied in amusement pointing at Edward's pants.

"Thanks for announcing that Emmett," Edward growled out.

"Anytime. Seriously though man that's just rude to sprout one in company. You need to control little Edward Jr. around Bella. We wouldn't want to corrupt her innocence now would we?" Emmett said as he began to chuckle.

"I'm not innocent," I cut in with a pout.

"Getting drugged by a psycho does not count. You are totally straight edge," Emmett replied with a shake of his head.

"Emmett! Didn't I specifically tell you _not_ to interrupt them you oversized teddy bear!" Alice screamed up from downstairs.

"Well, come on. You need to protect me from the fun-sized Barbie," Emmett muttered to me before he slung me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Edward and I both said at the same time as Emmett walked out of the room with me.

"I heard that you imbecile! You are _dead_," Alice screamed again as we started walking out of Edward's room.

I hated to be in the middle of Alice's wrath but more than that, I hated where my status with Edward had ended.

* * *

**What will Alice do to Emmett? Will Edward finally accept Bella's request? Chapter 48 is now up!**


	48. CH 48: Sibling Love

**Author's Note:**** So I have been also trying to figure out how and when I want to end this story. While I have enjoyed writing it and reading all of your fabulous reviews, this story does need to come to an end. If it were up to me, it would last forever but that's just not the way that things work out. After careful consideration, I have come to the decision of having chapter 50 be the last chapter. It's a good amount of chapters for this story and it just needs to end. I have been coming up with some ideas for another story for **_**Twilight**_** about Edward and Bella's relationship but I will discuss it further later on. Just thought that I would give you all the heads up that sadly **_yes, this story WILL be ending_**. :(**

**Oh and I will be switching between POV's. This chapter was inspired by **_**"Inside of Love"**_** from **_**Nada Surf.**_

* * *

CH. 48-_**BELLA'S POV**_

"Emmett put me down this instant!" I screamed as we arrived in the living room.

I hated being carried around like the helpless human being that I was. I couldn't wait for the day that I would become a vampire and be one with Edward. I sighed at the wonderful thought.

"Emmett, she doesn't like it now put her down. You can't use her as your personal bodyguard. Whatever Alice has planned for you won't be put on hold by your feeble attempts at shielding yourself by using Bella," Edward said looking down at me at my upside down position over Emmett's big shoulders.

"Psh, like I need shielding from this little _Barbie_ doll," Emmett replied with a wave of his hand.

"Call me a Barbie _one_ more time," Alice asserted with a glare as she stepped closer to her brother.

"Call you what again? Oh, you mean a tiny little _Barbie _doll!" Emmett shouted playfully into Alice's face.

"That's it!" Alice shouted back before heading out to the garage.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing? You better not touch my jeep again!" Emmett yelled frantically as he dropped me to the ground before running off in a flash behind his sister.

"Ouch," I muttered out of the side of my mouth from the fall I endured.

"Are you okay sweetheart? I'm sorry about his stupidity," Edward said to me with concern as he lifted me upright off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe that he thought I could shield him from the wrath of Alice," I replied with a small smile.

"I can't believe it either," Rose echoed in amusement as she continued to watch the television.

"I should probably go see what's happening. Emmett shouldn't disobey her visions like that," Jasper announced as he turned in the direction that his brother and his wife took off to.

"Jasper," Edward called out as his brother turned around to look at him.

I watched Edward and Jasper's silent communication with one another. After a while, I looked up at Edward in confusion. He just looked at me quickly and shook his head telling me that it wasn't of any concern of mine.

"I'm here okay?" Edward said to Jasper with meaning.

"Thank you Edward," Jasper said with sigh before heading to the garage.

"Bella honey, you're food is ready!" Esme called out from the kitchen.

*******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

"That pasta was so delicious Esme! Thank you so much," I announced after finishing my meal.

"Of course dear. I'm really glad that everything turned out alright Edward," Esme replied looking intently at her son before taking my dishes and carrying them over to the sink.

"I'm okay mom, really," Edward said calmly to Esme. She smiled back at him touching his cheek sincerely before turning back to the dishes.

He smiled at me and I felt my heart experience that familiar melt that it always went through when he gave me that special smile of his. I blushed profusely and looked down at my undone nails. He lifted my head up with his beautiful cold hand and leaned in to kiss me.

"Seriously Alice, don't even play with me. If you come anywhere _near_ my jeep again, you will be regretting it for days! Do you hear me?" Emmett shouted as he came out from the garage.

"Don't do what I specifically tell you _not_ to do and we won't have a problem now will we?" Alice asked in irritation as she and Jasper came out from the garage moments later.

"Back off Barbie. Mattel didn't build you strong enough to handle me," Emmett said with amusement.

I rolled my eyes as a smile came to my face. Alice growled for a second before a sweep of calm filled the air. Jasper had worked his magic touch once again.

"Jasper, I want to be angry. The gorilla needs to learn its place in this household," Alice said calmly as she crossed her shoulders.

"Who are you calling a gorilla, munchkin?!" Emmett replied angrily.

"Wow munchkin? Is that _seriously_ the best you've got? I know what I'm getting you for next Christmas. A thesaurus. You do know what a thesaurus is right Emmett? It comes in the shape of a book filled with pages that helps you find more synonyms for different words. I might just put in a few pictures to keep that baby sized brain of yours working properly," Alice said happily with a smirk.

"I know what a fucking thesaurus is Tinkerbelle!" Emmett growled out.

"Emmett, language!" Esme called out disapprovingly.

"Sorry Esme. Oh and by the way, you know what I am getting you for next Christmas? I'm going to get you a potty training Kelly. It's just about your size and you still aren't potty trained yet right? You could learn together!" Emmett said with big smile on his face.

"Alright, Emmett. Alice, can I speak with you for a minute?" Edward cut in grabbing his sister on her tiny shoulders to stop her from pouncing on Emmett.

"Make it quick," Alice replied with a glare at Emmett as her and Edward walked into the garage for privacy.

"I think she's just scared and ran out of come backs," Emmett said smugly as he sat down next to Rose on the couch.

"I think that you need to listen to her from now on. I'm warning you man," Jasper said as he took a seat on the opposite couch.

"I agree. Stop being so immature," I said as I sat down next to Jasper.

Emmett reached over Rose to get a pillow and threw it at my head. I rubbed my head in pain from his strong throw.

"Way to go gorilla," I said playfully still rubbing my head.

"Don't go down that road Bella. You don't want something else to be added in that safety manual I gave to you. There is no Edward here to protect you," Emmett responded in warning.

I took heed to the warning. I was not brave enough to find out what he meant. I settled for sticking my tongue out at him before staring at the television screen waiting for Edward to come back. I wondered what he was talking to Alice about anyway…

*******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

"So what would you like to talk about oh dear brother of mine?" Alice asked me happily as she hopped up on to one of the storage counters in the garage.

"It's about Bella," I replied with a sigh as I sat down lightly on top of my car careful not to put a dent on it.

"I already knew that," She said with a smile.

"Of course you did Alice," I said with a grimace.

"Edward, you already know what my answer will be," She responded with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I don't want to hurt her but I don't know how much longer I can take her demands without just giving up and taking her right there in my bedroom," I replied ashamed of my own turmoil.

"What exactly do you need my help for then Edward if you refuse to believe that you can actually be intimate with Bella?" My sister asked as she swung her tiny legs from side to side.

"I don't want to kill her Alice," I said through gritted teeth.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," She said in pretend frustration as she jumped down from the storage counter and leaned against my car next to me.

"That is my name Alice. There is no need to repeat it three times," I said with contained smile copying my angel's words from earlier.

"_There is no need to be cocky smart ass. Now get in the car, I think we need to take a little drive," She thought to me in amusement before opening my car door and getting in._

I sighed, took the car keys out of my pocket, got in, and started the engine.

"Bella-," I tried to get out before I was interrupted.

"_I've got it all covered Edward. I told Jasper to keep Bella preoccupied earlier," She thought to me with reassurance._

I shook my head before backing out of the driveway. I should have known that Alice was usually always a step ahead of me.

"Where exactly are we going Alice?" I asked looking at her for an answer.

"Forks High," She responded calmly looking back at me.

"Why are we going there?" I asked in confusion.

"Just drive Edward," She said with a smile as she shook her head.

*******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

"We're here. Now what?" I said as I pulled into our high school parking lot and then parked into an empty parking space.

The school was completely still in the dead of the night. I didn't know why my sister directed us here but she always had her ways.

"Patience is a virtue," Alice sung happily.

"Not for me it isn't. Now spill, why are we here exactly?" I asserted as I turned the car off and left the music on.

"Do you remember the first time that you saw Bella?" She asked as she turned in her seat to look at me.

"Yes, of course," I said with a roll of my eyes. I had no idea where she was going with this.

"And do you remember what you thought about her?" She asked me patiently.

"Yes. I thought that she was just another simple, plain girl. Nothing special," I said biting my lips at the memory.

"And now?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"I think that she is the most beautiful woman I ever met in my entire life and I couldn't bare to live life without her," I replied with a sigh running my hands through my hair.

"Exactly," She responded as if that answered all of my problems.

I loved the little pixie but sometimes, I wondered how she could be this frustrating to understand.

"And now you're wondering why I am so frustrating to understand right?" She asserted with a laugh.

I glared at her in annoyance as a frown came to my face. She laughed again at my expression before turning to the music player. She fiddled around with the dial for a couple of times before settling on a station.

"What does this song say to you?" She asked as she settled back into the passengers seat.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head in irritation but followed her directions and began to let the music fill me.

_I'm on the outside of love _

_always under or above _

_I can't find my way in _

_I try again and again _

_I'm on the outside of love _

_always under or above _

_Must be a different view _

_To be a me with a you_

_I wanna know what it's like _

_On the inside of love _

_Standing at the gates _

_I see the beauty above_

"Are you trying to tell me that I need to just go for it in a hidden meaning of a _Nada Surf_ song?" I replied rolling my eyes again.

"Well yes but specifically that you don't even allow yourself to even consider it. You are always on the _outside of love_ and you _can't find your way in_ because _you're standing at the gates_. Edward, you've changed since you've been with Bella for the better. You really have. I love and admire your restraint and your control more than you can imagine. And I know that you're nervous but you _are_ ready to be with her. You owe it to her. All she wants is to show you how much she loves you. Let her," Alice spoke to me softly.

"Did you see us in a vision Alice? Will she be okay?" I asked nervously awaiting the answer.

"Yes," She replied with a roll of her eyes shaking her head.

"Alice, look at me," I said seriously, waiting for her to focus her golden brown eyes on mine. "Is she going to be okay? And I don't mean okay as in becoming your sister and turning into one of us. Be truthful with me. Is. She. Going. To. Be. Okay?" I said emphasizing every last word.

"Yes, Edward she will be fine. And you will both enjoy yourselves if I might add," She answered with a giggle.

"Alright seriously I did _not_ need to hear that from you," I said with an uncontrollable smile.

She laughed happily tossing her head back. Not able to take it anymore I laughed along with her. After a few moments, we both stopped and she ended wiping her imaginary tears away.

"Aww, my brother is growing up!" She sung happily pinching my cheeks as I smacked her hands away from my face playfully.

"Thank you Alice. You have always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. I don't know what I would do without you around," I said with a smile.

"I know, you would just be extremely bored and even more anal than you are now," She replied with that signature smile of hers.

"Sheesh thanks," I said with a shake of my head.

"_And thank you Edward for looking out for Jasper. I'm so happy that I know that I can count on you. I'm always here for you if you need me. You're my brother and I love you. Just remember, don't live on the_ outside of love_. Live on the _inside of love,_" She thought to me._

"I will and I love you too," I said as I leaned and pulled her in for a hug. I kissed the top of her spiky forehead before releasing her. "Let's go home," I said a loud as I ignited the car once again.

She nodded her head in approval before turning up the volume louder singing along to the song in her head.

My mind was made up and I couldn't be happier with my decision.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Well I liked this I must admit lolz. I really wanted to have a sister-brotherly bonding moment. I just had one recently with my brother and I wanted to share the wealth. So, what do you think Edward will do now? Do you think he will agree to Bella's request? I guess we will just have to find out in the next post. I will be so sad about it because it will be my last two chapters for this story but I am not going to think about it now. I will just have fun writing the next two and then cry over it later like the baby that I am lolz. Thanks again for all of the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think! :)**


	49. CH 49: Plenty of Reassurance

**Author's Note****:**** I seriously don't even know how to start these next few chapters. I can't believe that this is going to be the end. ::sighs:: Well, let's see if I can get through these chapters without breaking down or completely ruining the story. Thank you so much for the continuous reviews! You have all been so amazing.**

**As another note, this chapter will once again be switching POV's just as a heads up. This chapter was inspired by **_**"One of These Days" **_**from **_**Michelle Branch.**_

* * *

CH. 49-_**BELLA'S POV**_

I shifted again from my comfortable position on the couch after feeling something hit against my face for what seemed like the 100th time tonight.

I waited up for Edward for as long as I could before I fell asleep. I tried everything from playing chest with Jasper to playing video games with Emmett and losing badly. Playing with Emmett turned out to be the worst, especially with Rose sitting next to me laughing at my pitiful attempts to beat him. I officially _hated_ Halo.

I moved my hand across my face trying to keep whatever was touching me away. I sighed in irritation as my eyelids fluttered open. I squinted my eyes at the bright lights in the room before looking down at all of the paper airplanes surrounding me. My eyes shifted from Rose who was resting her legs on Emmett continuing to watch the television screen, to Jasper on the side of me focusing all of his attention on a motorcycle magazine. And finally, I moved my gaze to look at Emmett who struggling hard not to laugh as he pretended to be interested in what his wife was watching.

"Emmett!" I shouted in anger as I jumped off the couch with paper airplanes falling off me.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Are you serious right now? I know that you did this!" I screamed at him gesturing towards the airplanes surrounding me.

"Did what? Oh my goodness Bella! Why are all of those paper airplanes around you? I wonder who could have done such a thing…" He trailed off with a restrained expression on his face.

"That is the worst lie ever! I know that Rose didn't do it because she has more class than that-," I tried to get out.

"That's right," She agreed smugly interrupting me.

"I know Carlisle didn't do it because he went back into work tonight. And I know for a fact Esme didn't do it because seriously, let's face it. It's Esme," I asserted with a raise of my eyebrow.

"That is true…" Emmett trailed off semi-defeated.

"Which leaves me with either you or Jasper. I'm about 99.5% positive that he wouldn't do something so immature. And Emmett, immature minus well be your middle name," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Hey, you said 99.5% sure. That means there is a whole .5% that you _aren't_ positive about-," He tried to say before his brother interrupted him.

"Wow, I guess you can add. I will have to let Alice know when she gets back," Jasper said with a smile on his face as he looked up from his magazine.

"Not even funny man. Besides Bella, you're missing the best part. Has your hair been feeling _sticky_ lately?" Emmett asked before he burst into laughter no longer able to control himself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as my hands automatically went to my hair.

"Oh that's really immature Emmett. Even I have to admit it," Rose said as she looked at the back of my hair with a shake of her head.

I reached my hands further behind my head and that's when I felt the stickiness. I brought my hands back to my face and looked at my hands. They smelt like honey…

"Emmett!" I shouted in fury as I lunged for him.

******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

"Thanks again Alice," I said as I closed the car door behind me.

"Don't mention it," Alice replied with a smile on her face as she hopped out of the passenger's seat and slid her tiny arms through mine to give me another quick hug.

"So, I was thinking...how do I say this exactly?" I struggled nervously.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I've got it covered. You will be all free tonight. We'll back late tomorrow afternoon. I already called Charlie and he's okay with our _'girls night out'_," Alice said smugly.

"Alice, you are seriously the best sister that a brother could ever ask for you know that?" I stated with a smile and a shake of my head in disbelief.

"I know. And Edward?" She asked with her hand on the doorknob.

"Yes?" I asked with concern.

"You'll be fine. You'll _both_ be fine," She said with a happy smile on her face. I smiled back at her as she opened the garage door.

"Emmett!" I heard Bella shout in anger before she lunged for my brother.

"Ouch Bella that hurts so bad. I am _only_ a vampire after all," Emmett said sarcastically laughing at my angel's feeble attempts to hit him.

"What's going?" I called out going into the living trying hard not to laugh at the fact that Bella was trying to hit the most powerful _vampire_ in our family.

"Emmett put honey in Bella's hair," Rose announced with a roll of her eyes as she watched the two '_fight'_ in boredom.

"Emmett! Why the hell would you do that?!" I growled in anger.

"She's going overboard with the wannabe fighting. It was just a few paper airplanes and some honey. Oh and by the way, thanks babe for ratting me out. You're a real trooper," Emmett replied sarcastically looking at Rose who just flipped her hair and rolled her eyes again.

Paper airplanes, I thought to myself in confusion. I looked around the room for a few seconds before my eyes rested on what seemed like hundreds of paper airplanes scattered across the floor and the couch. Esme would have a field day with this.

"Emmett, we are going to talk about this later. Bella love, let's go get you showered. I am so sorry once again that my brother is an idiot," I said a loud as I grabbed my struggling angel off of Emmett who easily continued to playfully slap her hands away.

"One day, I will be like you and I will get my revenge do you hear me?" Bella called out at my brother from my arms.

"Please don't say things like that Bella. Even if you are joking," I said sternly looking at her.

"I'm not joking," She asserted with a pout of her adorable lips.

"Yes, Bella I have to agree with Edward. I'm sorry that our brother is such an idiot. We can't do anything about it. Even the vampirism won't help, he was just born that way," Alice cut in with a smug expression on her face.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted no longer laughing.

"Hay is for horses. Come up with something more original Emmett," Alice replied with a roll of her eyes.

I smiled at her and nodded my thanks for the distraction before I started leading Bella up the stairs.

"_I will keep the _child_ busy for a little while. Go have her take a shower and then come back down. I know that you wanted to speak with Carlisle before we take off," Alice thought to me in her head._

I nodded to her again as we climbed up the stairs.

"Oh, like that comment is really original Alice. Please, I heard that in like the second grade!" Emmett said beating his chest for emphasis.

"Really Tarzan? I didn't even know that your school would let you progress that far up," Alice replied happily.

"Oh but darling he can add, didn't you know? He knew that if you added 99.5% together with .5%, it equals 100%," Jasper cut in with a nod of his head at his wife.

"Wow, that is truly amazing. Well done big bro!" Alice could be heard clapping as we reached the top of the stairs.

My siblings were crazy but I honestly didn't know what I would ever do without them.

******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

"I really cannot believe he did that Edward!" Bella said to me angrily as I closed my bedroom door.

"I know sweetie. Emmett can be very immature at times," I replied agreeing with her as I watched her pace around the room.

"This will honestly take _forever_ to get out of my hair! I will probably smell like honey for the rest of my life," She finished with a pout.

"No it won't and no you won't. How about you go take a shower and I'll be waiting for you when you get back," I said with a smile.

"You're doing it again," She said with a happy smile on her face.

"What?" I asked giving her my special crocked grin.

"Dazzling me. It's not fair. I can't do the same to you," She said with another cute pout of hers.

"Trust me, you can and you do all the time. In fact, that little pout that your doing right now is just one of them," I said walking closer to her and curling my hands in her magnificent hair careful not to touch the honey.

"Really?" She whispered cutely closing her eyes as I massaged her scalp.

"Yes, now please go take a shower. You smell like honey," I replied wrinkling my nose in pretend disgust.

"Ahaha okay!" She laughed out as she grabbed all of her toiletries proceeding to walk out the door.

"Wait," I called out moving to the door in less than a second.

"What it is it? Did I forget something?" She asked confused under my heated stare.

"No. _I _forgot something," I responded before I leaned in to kiss her too perfect lips.

"Mmm," She moaned out wrapping her arms around me completely forgetting her shower.

I rubbed my tongue lightly across the entrance of her mouth, which she hungrily opened for me. Hesitantly, I slid my cold tongue in. I knew that I needed to be ready for what I planned tonight and I didn't want to give her any wrong signals that she could mistake. I massaged my tongue with hers for a few seconds before grabbing her head lightly, stopping our kiss with a small popping sound.

"Edward," She moaned out again in disappointment from the loss of contact.

"Go take your shower Bella. I will be right here waiting for you. I promise," I whispered to her with a chuckle at her eagerness.

"You promise?" She asked with a cock of her head.

"Yes, I promise," I told her meaning every word.

I opened the door for her and she walked out with her toiletries looking back one last time before reaching the end of the hallway and entering the bathroom. I didn't stop staring at the closed door until I heard the shower start.

I started walking down the stairs to meet with Carlisle. He should have been back by now. I had Alice's reassurance, which I greatly appreciated, but I needed my father's reassurance most of all.

******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

"_Hello, Edward. Yes, he is here. I was wondering if it was okay with you if I spoke to Bella? She needs some reassurance as well. Jasper said that he could feel nervous energy coming from her. She doesn't exactly know what's happening yet but she feels like something will happen," Alice thought to me as I finished my walk down the stairs._

I nodded to her with concern feeling my eyes. I didn't want Bella to be scared…

She placed her tiny hand on my shoulder as she walked up the stairs. _"It will be fine. I've told you this already. She just needs some reassurance just like you needed it. Go talk with Carlisle and I will be done with her by the time you are through," She thought to me as she reached the top of the stairs._

I took a deep breath before I walked into the kitchen where I saw Carlisle and Esme talking to one another.

"Hello dear. Are you okay?" Esme asked with concern automatically noticing my anxiety. She may not have any powers but she was definitely a mother.

"I'm fine Esme. Carlisle, is it okay if I talk to you if you're not too busy?" I asked politely giving Esme a smile.

"Yes, of course. I will meet you in my study in a few minutes," Carlisle replied with a nod of his head.

I walked out of the kitchen and started heading back to the stairs but I was interrupted when I heard Emmett's thoughts.

"_Get in here virgin. We need to have a talk with you," Emmett called out to me in his mind stopping my movements._

I rolled my eyes wondering what other sick jokes he could possibly have planned for me. I walked into the living room and I saw Emmett and Jasper spread out lazily on the two couches. I took a seat at the reclining chair on the side.

"So Edward, you're going to take your first step into uncharted territory. You're going let the snake out to finally have its mating dance-," Emmett tried to get out before he ended in laughter.

"Seriously, I'm leaving if this all you have to tell me. I don't need this right now. I'm nervous as it is without you yanking my chain alright?" I said in anger getting up off the chair.

"Edward, he's sorry. He was just being Emmett. Please, have a seat," Jasper pleaded sending calming waves over me.

"Fine," I responded calmly before taking a seat once again.

"It's going to be fine Edward. I know that you have heard this enough today from Alice and you're probably going to hear it again from Carlisle but just know that it will be okay. You're absolutely ready for this man. Alice wouldn't make us leave if you weren't. You need to believe in yourself. Take it slow, even though I know it may be excruciating for you at times to go so slow, do it for your sake and for Bella's. You have all of eternity, Bella doesn't. Just remember that," Jasper said reaching over and putting a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"Thanks Jasper," I replied nodding in appreciation.

"Well damn man, take all of the good stuff to say and leave me struggling. All I really have to say is be careful, like Jasper said, take it _slow_, and fucking have fun Eddie! You're finally going to become a man and you're dick will finally be proud to be a part of your body for fuck's sake!" Emmett shouted happily thumping me painfully on my other shoulder.

"God Emmett, how vulgar can you be?" I asked with a shake of my head.

"Oh this is nothing. Damn! We should have gone shopping for some toys for you to use with Bella. Now you're going to have to just do it the boring old fashion way," Emmett responded with a sigh.

"Absolutely not! Thank you Jasper for your advice and I _guess _in some odd way, I would like to thank you as well Emmett," I said as I got up from the couch.

"You're welcome!" Jasper and Emmett both announced at the same time.

"Be careful and believe in yourself!" Jasper called out to me as he waved goodbye.

"You better be a _man_ when I come back or else we are going out to a strip club you hear me?!" Emmett shouted to me in pretend warning.

"Why do you always talk about strip clubs? What would Rose think?" Jasper said disapprovingly.

"Dude you are brilliant! Let's go take Alice and Rose to a strip club! They would freaking love it!" Emmett exclaimed.

I shook my head as I walked up the stairs. I'm pretty sure that Jasper didn't mean for Emmett to take it the way he had. However, it would be pretty amusing to see what Alice and Rose would do.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I walked the short distance to Carlisle's study. I knocked once on the door to be courteous.

"_Come in Edward. You know that you don't need to knock but thank you for the courtesy," Carlisle thought to me in his mind._

I opened the door, walked in, and took a seat on the small couch by the window.

"I have a feeling that you would like to discuss your relationship with Bella am I correct?" Carlisle asked me politely starting the conversation.

"Yes but its more than that. I talked to Alice and she said that in her vision she saw that Bella and I were fine after…after…after…uMm…" I trailed off uncomfortably.

I know that we had talked about it once before but I always felt awkward talking to Carlisle about sex. It was exactly like talking to your father and your doctor all rolled into one.

"You mean sexual intercourse?" He suggested with a comforting smile.

"Yes," I mumbled out of the side of my mouth knowing that he would still be able to hear me perfectly.

"And the problem is that even though you _know_ that everything will be fine, you don't _know_ what to expect?" He asked looking at me for confirmation.

"Exactly. I don't want to hurt her Carlisle, that's the last thing that I would ever want to do. And I know that it will be fine, I get that part. But how will it be fine? Will she come out with bruises half beaten to death? If I do _anything_ to her, even if I leave the slightest mark, then I don't want to do this. As much as she wants and I want it, it's not worth her pain," I asserted biting my lip out of habit from Bella.

"Edward, I honestly don't know what else to tell you expect that you need to relax. You can't go in there expecting everything to perfect. It's never going to be perfect the first time. You will be nervous she will nervous and things will happen that are out of your control. What you need to do is to control yourself. You need to take it slow. Bring everything down to a human pace with no surprises alright? Just make sure that you are aware that there _will _be blood because she is a virgin," He said to me in warning.

"I know! Exactly! That's why I shouldn't be doing this. What if I can't control myself?!" I shouted tearing a rip in the couch out of anxiety. "Sorry Carlisle, I will buy you another one," I said distractedly.

"Edward, this is what I'm talking about. Forget about the couch. You need to control yourself. Don't freak out the moment that something goes not to your liking. I believe in you son. We all do and this _will_ work out for you. I trust you, and more importantly, Bella trusts you. And you need to learn to trust yourself," He said to me sternly walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me in a comforting hug.

I hugged him back gratefully, trying hard not think about the millions of things that could go wrong.

******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

After finishing up with Carlisle, I started walking back to my room. Alice should have been done talking to Bella by now. I hope that she got through to her because I didn't want her to feel any unease about this.

I opened the door only to look into the eyes of my sister Alice. I looked at her questioningly before I started reading her thoughts.

"_She's fine Edward. She is just a little nervous but I talked her through it. She is completely excited about the fact that you're finally giving in. Bella couldn't believe it when I told her. You _so _should have seen her face. It was like Christmas morning!" Alice thought to me happily._

I nodded to her and spoke quickly to her so that Bella wouldn't understand exactly what we were saying.

"That's great Alice but is she _seriously_ okay with everything?" I asked looking intently into Alice's eyes.

"Yes, Edward. Now, relax and enjoy. We're going to be leaving now. Oh and try not to _completely_ rip off all of her clothes. I'm actually quite fond of this outfit on her," She said patting me on the shoulder before skipping quickly down the hallway.

I didn't walk fully into the room until I heard all of the cars drive away a few moments later. Bella and I were completely alone. I took a deep breath and entered the room opening the door wider.

"Edward, I told Alice that the outfit was ridiculous. I swear it was _not_ my idea," She called out immediately when I entered.

I licked my lips and I felt the hunger burning deep inside me. I slammed the door closed with my foot and moved towards her in less than a second.

* * *

**Wow, that was a pretty long chapter. Sorry about that! I am also sorry if it seemed kind of boring with all of the Cullen's continually trying to reassure Edward. However, it was absolutely necessary in my opinion. Anyways, chapter 50 is up. The last chapter is full of lemony goodness! Well I don't know how good it will be but let's just say that it has a good amount of lemons. :)**


	50. CH 50: My Song is Love

_**Edit**_** – 4/13/13 – This chapter has been edited to comply with ffnet's mature rating requirement. If you would like the full-uncut ****LEMON**** filled chapter, please message me and I will email it you. Thanks!**

**Author's Note:**** I cannot believe that this will be the last chapter for this story! I am seriously trying to maintain composure right now and not break down. I feel like this story has seriously been my baby and now we are parting. Okay, let me get through with this and I have a couple of important notes at the end of the page so please read the ending author's note. I know that most of my author's notes may seem pointless but please if you have **_NEVER_ **read any of them before, at least read the last one. I would greatly appreciate it! This chapter contains some **_LEMONS!_

*******THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH THIS WHOLE ENTIRE STORY HAS BEEN INSPIRED BY **_"MESSAGE" _**FROM **_COLDPLAY_**.***

* * *

THE FINAL CHAPTER 50 - _**BELLA'S POV**_

When Alice put me in this get up I laughed in hysterics. I looked absolutely hideous trying to wear this piece of lingerie. Victoria's Secret definitely wasn't for everyone, especially me of all people. She said that I looked incredible but all I cared about was the fact that she said Edward would love me in it. That was the only reason why this outfit wasn't tossed out the window.

It wasn't the worse piece of lingerie that I have ever seen, but it definitely wasn't the most conservative. I was perfectly content with a bathrobe or sweats and a t-shirt but Alice had said no. Instead, she picked out a black satin baby doll with pleated lacy trim. God, I just hope that she was right about Edward. The minute he came into the room I would make sure that he knew that it was _not_ my idea. **(A picture of the outfit is in my profile!)**

"Edward, I told Alice that the outfit was ridiculous. I swear it was _not_ my idea," I called out immediately when he entered to the room.

I saw him take one look at me, lick his deliciously full lips, and slam the door closed with his foot. My heart started beating rapidly and I swallowed nervously. Did he hate it? In a blink of an eye, he was directly in front of me pulling me up towards him making sure I was settled on his waist. I was slightly confused but my confusion turned into excitement when I felt him slam me up lightly against the wall a second later. He placed his hands on both sides of my head and I grasped on to him, desperately to steady myself.

"I see you got the honey out of your hair," He whispered to me looking at my eyes before dropping his gaze to my lips.

"Yeah," I replied hoarsely. I swallowed again trying to cling on to some sense of reality but it was very difficult being in this position with the sexiest man in the entire world.

"Your heart's beating a mile a minute," He observed looking into my eyes as his face grew into that special grin of his.

"It-it's difficult for it not to when I'm this close to you," I muttered softly blinking my eyes.

"You don't know how _amazing_ you look in this outfit. I'm trying my hardest not to rip it apart with you in it. Alice asked me not to, but I'm finding it extremely difficult to contain myself," He whispered as I felt his sweet breath against my face. I closed my eyes and breathed in his incredible scent.

"You are?" I asked in astonishment.

"God Bella, you don't get the affect you have on me. Here, let me show you," He suggested as he lifted me up from his waist and rubbed me up against him a couple of times before settling me on top of his waist once again. His erection was as hard as a rock and I tried my hardest not to reach out and grab it.

"I love it when you rub up against me," I announced softly, licking my lips in anticipation.

"Bella," He groaned out before he threw me down lightly on the bed a moment later.

He positioned himself above me. I watched as his eyes looked my body up and down before he settled on my breasts. He reached a cold hand to my left breast and gently massaged it through the fabric. I arched myself into his hand and moaned. I saw him take a deep breath before stopping his hand's movements. I pouted at the loss of contact.

"Bella, I'm tired of not being with you. I want you, all of you. And I want you tonight, if you'll have me that is," He announced nervously.

"Are serious?! Of course I want you! Right now, let's go!" I exclaimed as I reached for his hand again.

"Bella, wait a minute honey," He replied with a chuckle at my eagerness.

"But you just said-," I tried to get out before he interrupted me by placing a finger on my lips to quiet me.

"I did and I do. Trust me, you already felt that I do. However, we need to go over a few things first," He said trying to reason with me.

"Fine, get it over with. You're completely killing my mood," I replied rolling my eyes and crossing my hands across my chest in slight irritation.

"Please don't do that," He said through gritted teeth.

"What?" I asked in pure confusion. He sighed before he pulled my arms a part from my chest. I looked up at him with a cock of my head.

"Don't cross your chest like that. It pushes your breast together and it only gets me harder. I don't need that right now while I'm trying to concentrate on talking to you," He explained with a bite of his lips.

"Oh I see. Sorry, please continue," I responded with a smug smile coming to my face.

"I need for you to tell me the _second_ when I hurt you or cause you discomfort. You _have _to tell me Bella. Don't endure the pain just for my pleasure okay? I need to know. Promise me," He asserted, grabbing my head in his beautiful hands to make sure that he had my attention.

"Yes Edward, I promise," I muttered uncharacteristically.

"And we need to go at my pace okay? No surprises Bella. I need to be in absolute control," He said laying out the rules.

"You've got it Colonel Cullen," I responded with a salute.

"Bella, I'm serious," He asserted in a no nonsense tone.

"I've got it Edward. I will do anything as long as it means being able to finally be with you," I said passionately looking into his eyes.

With one last look into my eyes to confirm my understanding, he grabbed my head again and pressed his cold lips against mine. I kissed him back with all of the force I could muster. He pressed his tongue at my mouth's entrance and I hungrily let him inside, dueling my tongue with his. He tasted amazing and I just couldn't get enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him in place. We continued kissing until I suddenly heard a rip. Breaking contact with his lips I looked down to see what happened.

He had just ripped the little mini skirt cover up attached to my outfit. My black lacy thong was now in full view. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow at him.

"I couldn't help it…" He trailed off sheepishly with that adorable smile of his.

I just rolled my eyes in amusement before attempting to force his lips onto mine once again.

"Mmmm," I moaned into the sweet taste of his incredible mouth.

He flipped me over a split second later so I was on top. He looked deep into my eyes smiling up at me before lowering the straps on my top. He reached up and lowered me to him so that he could kiss every piece of new skin revealed to his eyes. When my entire top was completely lowered all the way down to my waist, I shivered in anticipation. I hated being naked in front of him. I couldn't hold a candle to his perfectly toned pale body. I know that he had already seen me once in the shower, but I would never get over it for as long as I lived.

"So beautiful," He whispered a loud as he rubbed a hand against my nipple. He began pinching both nipples softly.

"Edward," I sighed as I tossed my head back.

"You're breasts fit so perfectly into my hands. See?" He said as he cupped me in his cold hands.

"I know they're small Edward you don't have to make me feel better about it," I muttered out almost forgetting that he could hear me.

"Bella, they're perfect. _You_ are perfect. Let me show you just how badly I want you," He demanded making sure I kept eye contact before flipping me over again.

He made me lift my arms up so he could take the top off all the way. He threw it off on the floor somewhere and took in my half naked sight. I was clad only in my blank panties and I was starting to feel more insecure by the second.

He lifted my legs up onto his shoulders and reached for my underwear. He pulled them down my legs and flung them off once they reached my feet.

"A thong Bella? Are you _trying_ to kill me again?" He asked sarcastically with a wicked grin.

"N-no," I stuttered to say.

He just winked at me before he leaned down and kissed my stomach. He continued to kiss his way down until he reached my most intimate place. He placed my legs up onto his shoulders again and pulled me up closer to his face. I saw him breathe my scent in and I felt myself quiver in delight.

He delicately kissed my opening before placing his cold tongue into my folds. I arched up in pleasure. He did this to me once before but it seemed to only get better each time. I could definitely live like this forever…

* * *

I climaxed shortly after him, looking up just in time to see the bedpost ripped clear off the bed frame in his frenzy. He threw it off to the side on the floor before scooping me up into his arms.

"That was the best thing I have ever experienced in my entire life. God, I must look like a sweaty pig," I said breathlessly cuddling up onto his chest.

"I agree and you look beautiful," He replied kissing me on my forehead.

"Edward?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked brushing a sweaty piece of hair out of my face.

"You broke the bedpost," I stated with a lazy smile.

He looked over at the discarded bedpost on the floor and shifted his gaze back to mine.

"I did, didn't I?" He replied with a happy smile on his face before kissing me on the lips.

* * *

"Hmm, Edward…" I muttered softly in my sleep.

I had the most incredible dream that Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and I had just made love. I knew that it was way too good to be true simply because Edward would never give into me. I didn't want to wake up out of fear for ending this amazing dream. The weird thing is, it felt _so_ realistic…

"Yes, my love?" Edward asked out loud.

My eyes fluttered open immediately at the musically beautiful voice. I looked into his golden brown eyes and he looked down at me with a happy smile on his face. I smiled back at him bashfully before sitting up on the bed. The sheet slipped and I looked down to see myself completely naked!

"It wasn't a dream," I muttered to myself in amazement.

"What wasn't a dream?" He asked with a curious expression.

"You and me. We made love last night. You broke the bedpost," I said a loud trying to reassure myself that I hadn't made everything up.

"Yes we did and yes I did," He confirmed with a chuckle.

"Oh thank God. Let's do it again," I said in excitement pulling him down for a kiss.

"Whoa, whoa Bella. Slow down sweetheart. Take it easy," He responded holding me away from him as he continued to chuckle at me in amusement.

"Why not? Don't you want to?" I asked with a pout of my lips in confusion and embarrassment.

"Oh Bella, don't try that with me right now. Trust me, I do. So badly but I wanted to do something first," He whispered to me as he traced his cold fingertips across my lips.

"Fine," I said with a sigh rolling my eyes at his happy expression.

* * *

"And you wouldn't let me get dressed why? What if your family comes home?" I whispered out in embarrassment as I tried to pull my sheet up closer to my body.

"You look incredibly sexy in that bed sheet and don't worry about my family coming back. We still have a couple of hours until they arrive," He spoke to me softly as he kissed my shoulder blade.

"Okay," I moaned out settling back onto his chest.

"Now come on," He asserted smacking my ass playfully as he led the way to the piano clad in only sweatpants.

Damn he looked good shirtless. However, I preferred him completely naked the most. I loved the tiny valley of hair that traced down his chest just before it reached his…

"Bella," Edward said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Coming," I squeaked out as I moved towards the piano almost falling beside him.

"Sit down on the bench before you really hurt yourself," He said with a chuckle as he scooted down further on the piano bench, patting the seat next to him.

"It was your brilliant idea to have me walk around in a bed sheet," I muttered in slight irritation.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me," He said, pouting his lips and batting his eyelashes at me.

"Okay, okay," I said no longer able to contain my smile.

He smiled back at me kissing me softly on the lips before placing his hands over the piano keys.

"This song really reminds me of you. I've always wanted to play and sing it for you but I just never really got around to it with all that was going on," He said shyly.

"Play it for me," I said softly, bumping into his shoulder playfully.

He smiled at me again before he began to sing and play.

_My song is love _

_Love to the lovers shone _

_And it goes up _

_You don't have to be alone_

_Your heavy heart _

_Is made of stone _

_And it's so hard to see you _

_Clearly you don't have to be on your own _

_You don't have to be on your own_

_You're the target that I'm aiming at _

_And I'll get that message home_

I watched in amazement as I saw his hands flow effortlessly across the piano, remembering how lovely those hands had felt on my body last night. I watched his mouth's movement as he continued to sing the song so beautifully, not missing a note. What made me so lucky to end up with someone as wonderful as Edward?

_My song is love _

_My song is love I know _

_I'm on fire for you _

_Clearly you don't have to be alone_

_You don't have to be on your own_

_And I'm not gonna stand and wait_

_Not gonna leave it until its much too late _

_On a platform I'm gonna stand and say_

_That I'm nothing on my own_

_And I love you, please come home_

_My song is love, is love I know _

_And I've got to get that message home_

He finished and I had tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I struggled not to cry out loud as he put the cover back over the keys.

"Slightly depressing I know, but somehow it just really reminds me of you," He said finally turning towards me only to frown with concern. "Bella, I'm so sorry. If I offended you in any way please tell me-," He tried to get out before I pressed my lips onto his.

"It was beautiful Edward. Now please take me upstairs and make me yours again," I whispered with determination.

Without a second thought, he lifted me up into his strong arms and ran with me upstairs into his room.

* * *

We took our time making love without any of the nervous rushing of last night. He kissed all of my tears away as he moved deep inside me, whispering his love for me time and time again. We both climaxed at the same time, calling out one another's name in pleasure.

I snuggled deeper into his cold chest tracing circles along his stomach.

"Thank you so much for this. I know it must have been difficult for you," I said softly looking into his eyes.

"It was the most agonizing and the most amazing experience that I would love to endure over and over again. Thank you Bella for choosing me. I don't deserve you," He said as he rubbed comforting circles across my cheek.

"I guess we both think that we don't deserve each other. However, I think that there is one thing that we can both agree on. I love you more than anything Edward and I'm thankful for you everyday of my life," I replied passionately as I felt tears flow down my face again.

"You are my everything and I never want to go on with my existence without you there beside me. I love you angel," He asserted as he leaned into kiss me.

"Yes, Edward's officially a man! Love is in the air! More like sex is in the air! I can smell it!" Emmett called out from downstairs announcing his arrival.

"Seriously Emmett could you just be respectful and _not_ ruin everything," Alice said sternly as her bags could be heard dropping on the ground.

"Hell no. Besides, you're just mad that I beat you in that drag race," Emmett replied with a chuckle.

A loud slapping noise could be heard from downstairs.

"She fucking slapped me!" Emmett called out in anger.

"No cursing Emmett," Esme responded sternly to her son.

"Does anyone care that she slapped me?!" Emmett shouted out loud in shock.

"No," Alice, Jasper, Rose, Esme and Carlisle all announced at once.

"I love your family," I said to Edward with a giggle.

"I do too," He chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

"I _hate_ this family," Emmett shouted out like a child.

Edward and I both laughed out loud at Emmett's assertion before we began making out again. It was going to be a long day and I definitely wouldn't trade it for the world. I absolutely _loved_ this man.

* * *

**SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Wow, so this is the final chapter of **_**"My Song is Love"**_**! I honestly cannot believe that this story is over! I had an amazing time writing this story and I don't know where to begin with all of the thanks. I would like to thank my friends for getting me into the Twilight series in the first place because otherwise this story would have never been written. I would like to thank the wonderful Stephenie Meyers for writing such an enjoyable series and most of all, I would like to thank you, the readers! You have been absolutely amazing and I have always looked forward to hearing from you. Whenever, I had a bad day, all I had to do was read a review and it made me so happy! I would like to make a personal thank you to all of my loyal and faithful reviewers who have continued to read this story from the very beginning. I really, really appreciate it and I hope that you will continue to review and read when I write my new story.**

_**Edit 4/13/13 – **_**The sequel for this fic is called "**_**Love Will Come Through**_**". It is complete and can be viewed in my profile. **

**Oh and I would just like to mention that for any of you reviewers who would like to **_read the last chapter in Edward's POV, let me know in a review and send me your email and I would be happy to send it to you_**. I just figured that sense the story started in Bella's POV, it should end in her POV, but I still have Edward's available for viewing. I hope that you have liked reading **_**"My Song is Love"! **_**Thank you guys so much once again and it has been a pleasure writing for you all. You are all the best! :)**

**Signing off,**

**~Anjie~**


End file.
